The Path To Peace
by MangaMan250
Summary: The fourth Shinobi war has finally ended, what will become of Naruto? NaruxInoSakuTayu
1. The War's Closure!

**My first fanfic! The chapters are admittedly pretty short however I intend to have many, many chapters... if people like the story that is … Enjoy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

He looked up, painfully forcing his neck to co-operate with his will, utterly defeated he was determined to look to the person who left him in such a state, blood poured from his body that was visibly bruised, in which had been struck numerous times, his back shot agonizing pain throughout his mind that caused his body to jerk forward and spit out a crimson metallic liquid and as the sound of his own blood struck against his chest, his hands clawed at the dirt and dug his fingertips into the ground in rage. It was over.  
"_Why_?" It was the first of many questions to plague his mind on his final moment…  
"how?...It should have gone perfectly there were no mistakes made, no errors, nothing un-planned!"  
He angrily hammered at the cold hard ground with his fists. Why was he denied peace? No, why was the _whole_ world denied peace? He couldn't understand why everyone went against him in the first place, surely people wanted peace? Suddenly the anger melted from his mind  
"I see… so I guess I was the bad guy all along."  
The last thought brought a stem of new ones with them, how could of he of tried to force his view across the whole world...he was a fool, and worst of all he had realised it too late to accept it.

"These eyes of mine, eyes that possess greater power than those without them could ever understand… even with all of their might, they cannot see in the dark."  
He sighed, at the expense of ribs that tightened in pain, and with the breath he exhaled the sting in his lungs meant they had to work to regain what little oxygen they could.

Finally his opponent had arrived at the scene in which would forever be his resting place the one he longed to have in sight of his powerful eyes for the last time, for he knew something in which he could pass on to the victor of the battle, he smirked at his last thought, but was quickly pulled away from the silence that emitted around him, by the powerful figure stood on the edge of the crater-in which had only recently became a part of the landscape and also brought a conclusion to the battle.  
"Why!" the figure called out "Why did it have to end like this!... the bloodshed , the tears, the hurt!"  
the figure clenched his stomach with hand almost as if he was trying to isolate the pain of speaking his mind, the other hung limply by his side clenched tightly.  
"It didn't have to be like this! How could a _war_ possibly be the way to create peace?"  
the figure cried while wiping newly forming tears from his eyes.

The man waiting for his life to end felt a knot in his stomach  
"SHUT UP! There's no such thing as real peace!"  
the man spat the blood that resided at the back of his throat towards the ground, with that his cracked defining face accessory fell apart revealing the dry lips and pale white skin that surrounded them, he wheezed for air and for a first time in since which he could remember his vision was blurred, his eyes lids were heavy and the only thing that made them force open was the painful coughs of the wound which would take his life, yet he formed a smile – he spoke softly, almost as if to a friend  
" you know, you and me aren't so differ-" he was immediately cut off

"I would never be similar to you in any way!"  
he shouted with outrage, having to rest his arm on thigh to support his upper body while he re-gained his breath, his shining gold hair drifted sharply in the strong winds that surrounded the battleground, his defeated opponent continued  
" You carry a burden, the hopes and dreams of others…yet you carry so much pain! Losses and solitude plague your past"

"What happened in the past can't be changed…"  
he half smiled before wincing at the pain at his former memories "and that is why I –"  
this time it was his turn to be cut off, the mastermind behind the fourth shinobi war voiced the true meaning of the two being similar  
"You are strong! But you are still young yet …" the kind words were quickly interrupted by a spur of evil laughter and sigh before continuing his explanation  
"I am also strong! Yet my ages is far above yours…and look where I lie now. Corrupted and lost in the dark" the beaten man said almost adding to his wounds inflicting himself with leaking emotions.

"I-I… W-wh… You're not making any sense!" The victor cried looking down into the pit where his fallen enemy lay, the defeated man coughed -his life reaching its end spurted more words while clinging to whatever time he had left "No one with power will walk in the light forever!" …Naruto's vibrant confident blue eyes widened in shock at the last line he heard, his fist clenched so hard that it felt like it was restricting the blood flow  
"Your wrong! Ero-sennin didn't fall to the darkness, he believed-he believed in me…so for that I will do what he couldn't and complete the mission he left for me!"  
the man smirked at the words that left the young man's voice, a simple statement or two and his determination would crumble, a simple test that he would fail and Naruto had provided the perfect scenario that he required for a such a test "Don't make me laugh! Jiraiya was not strong, he was weak … nothing but a fool!" in a flash Naruto's fist was on a collision course with the broken mask that was shattered across the man's face  
"A ruthless way to end my life how…_Dark_"  
the man said with a strange satisfaction on the last word, Naruto jerked forward and his fist lay waste to the ground beside the man's head. Although the punch didn't hit, in the final strain of trying to re-act to Naruto's speed- his heart was overworked with a final cough of blood the man choked and his pulse faded away.

Naruto looked down at his fist embedded into the ground, in the corner of his eye he saw the man's smirking face, Naruto realised its place. The man was right the anger washed over him and he lost control, he shook his head in denial, the man was evil, he caused so much pain he was indirectly to blame for the death of his beloved sensei and he even dared to insult him to add the injury that he'd already laid across Naruto's heart, what he did was right.. Wasn't it?

He climbed out of the crater slowly exhausted from the long battle, the battle that he had finally won he had defeated the leader of the opposing army. The alliance had won.

"Naruto…"  
Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, it was so dark and cold it held enough murderous intent to startle anyone  
"Sa-Sas" was all the exhausted boy could force his voice to say , he looked in shock at the man who stood with his back before him , he was dressed in white robe with Uchiha crest on the back, and a dark coloured purple shirt tied around his waist, his right hand swiftly grabbed the hilt of his sword from his back not moving to face Naruto, without warning he spoke again

"I _could_ kill you here…NARUTO!" He twisted his head slightly as if wanting to look towards the person he was aiming his cries to; Naruto's head was spinning, what should he do? After the battle with Tobi he was left exhausted , he had nothing left , no means to fight back – 'I could really die here today after all' he thought to himself , the man that stood before him grew impatient for his response  
"NARUTO! DO YOU HEAR ME! . _KILL._YOU..." before Naruto could respond he continued to talk. "The hero that ended the war, fought so hard to win the final battle, to become the hero who would be recognized across the shinobi world…how tragic, the Hawk found his prey exhausted and in one easy movement could _end_ its _life_ in _seconds" he_spewed out in hatred, it was cold and left Naruto feeling only grief for his lost friend.

"Sasuke…" he said softly, a saddening smile stretched across his face, the man opposite the blond ninja let out a heavy sigh and pulled his sword a little further from its container  
"Naruto…" he said weakly , he was broken. The sounds that his voice had made no longer were full of hatred or the intent to kill, it was weak and it had given up. Sasuke stood there looking away from his enemy, his rival- none of those matched Naruto anymore in Sasuke's mind it would only function in labelling him as 'friend', his eyes were weak against the pounding of his re-instated heart that was thought to have been killed a long time ago,  
"ttch."  
He couldn't go through with what he said; just like he couldn't the last time they fought in the valley of the end. He heard quick footsteps coming towards him an attack? …no there was no malice or aggression within the charge. Naruto's body was moving on its own charging towards Sasuke with all he could muster up, he even surprised himself. He flung his arms around the neck of the man who had just threatened to end his life, but it was the only thing his body would let him do.

Sasuke's crimson eyes that were blessed with the eternal mangekyou sharingan widened in shock, yet his thoughts melted away , he felt the warmth against his back and saw the battle stained hands fall over his shoulders pulling him towards Naruto  
"Naruto…" he said softly not making any motives present there was no emotion in the noise, it was flat.  
"It's _over_."  
Sasuke pulled the rest of the sword from its holster on his back and raised it into the air, the sun reflected from the metallic blade but in an instant it was swatted away as the sword cut through the air. Naruto's heart was beating out of control 'this is it' …'should I let go and do what little I can against him while this tired?'… 'I'll stay here…just a little longer.' Naruto closed his sapphire eyes for what he thought would be the last time and in anticipation clamped against Sasuke a little tighter… he waited for the metallic blade to cut through him and end it all.

…

He opened his eyes slowly and heard the sound of metal clatter against the ground as Sasuke dropped his unsheathed sword to floor. He lent back his neck and looked up towards the sky, it was a peaceful moment for him , it felt like a luxury , he hadn't had many moments like this ever since he left the village for power.  
"Naruto … I said it's _over_" his old teammate said in a way that begged forgiveness. Naruto was in disbelief, did this mean Sasuke finally wanted to come back to Konoh-

"K-Kill me….Naruto."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, there was a knot in his stomach and his eyes were welling up, he couldn't have possibly heard the last part right, there was just no way could it be true! He refused to believe it.  
"…Please … Naruto…" Sasuke whimpered, it was like he had given up, there was nothing left for him – he has served his purpose. He was no longer an avenger… even that path betrayed him with the truth of Itachi's story.

Naruto felt droplets of water fail on to his hands…'rain?...no.' by now Naruto's face was also displaying a noiseless water feature as streams free fell from his face.  
"W-why!..." he stuttered "you don't have to die! Come back to Konoha, Come back to everyone! I know you must have been behind defeating Kabuto as well! …You are a hero too!" Naruto pleaded softly with his head close to that of the Uchiha's still clamping to him tightly.  
"I am the Uchiha you are the senju…the Uchiha was never meant to win, history is repeating itself Naruto. We of Team Seven followed the Sannin and walked our respective paths it is the same and I …am the traitor." He was proud of his speech it sounded like that of which Itachi would give, full of wisdom yet his showed remorse.  
"You don't get it! Konoha would still take you in! You still have a Hom-"He pleaded gasping for air in-between his shouts.  
"I lost myself Naruto. I cannot go back there- just the thought of the place makes me sick with rage for what they did to my brother. But here there is no one … I can restrain myself at least." He spoke softly making sure not to shock Naruto anymore than he already had.  
"Sasuke…You said I am the senju and you are Uchiha…and that past is repeating…an-and that you can be yourself here…Let's make a village out here, just like they did." Naruto said with a sad grin across his face but utmost seriousness in his voice, but was he really going to through away the rest of what he held precious? His home, his friends, his 'family'?.

Sasuke gently broke free from the hands tied around him and turned to face Naruto. His pale skin was drenched in the rain that his crimson red eyes had poured down his face. He looked at Naruto with a defeated smile on his face then slowly closed his eyes he slowly shook his head towards Naruto's previously mentioned idea.

"Free me from my hate… 'brother'…"  
Naruto winced but saw the sincere smile Sasuke now wore on his face the one he hadn't seen in too long and was sorry that it had to be it had to be in this scenario.  
Shakily Naruto engulfed his hand in chakra and moved it closer to Sasuke's heart.  
"Arigato…'Dobe'…"  
Sasuke whispered with his eyes closed and the smile still stretched across his face and in that moment Naruto pumped chakra into his heart and slowed it to a halt.  
Teary eyed -he caught the now limp Sasuke who fell onto his shoulder

" …I wish it could have been different …'teme'." He whispered into the ear of his closest thing to a real brother.

* * *

**Authors notes: Review and I'll be happy to accept any criticism…well constructive defiantly would be favoured but all opinions are welcome!**


	2. Headquarters at last!

**Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter enough to keep reading! ...*sigh* I won't bore you continue reading already.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…q.q**

Naruto had been walking for hours now, his legs shaking with every extra stride they had to take and his body was drenched combat sweat. It was hard enough to edge himself closer to the horizon but with the added weight of his now limp best friend lying in his arms, having to be carried to a suitable resting place; it was more than just a struggle.

To his relief Naruto knew he must be close to the headquarters where everyone had already resumed too, the war had been won and the message was spread through telepathic link, he couldn't wait to see his friends however something was twisting inside of him his last link of thoughts made him clench in teeth in rage.

How would they respond to the male in his arms…he was a hero too! Would they be happy knowing he was dead? Naruto clutched to his friends peaceful body in a protective manner

"Sasuke…" he wept as warm droplets trickled down his face and onto the face of his fallen teammate

it was too late to consider stopping now, he had entered the sensors perimeter.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

while the war had been said to have been over, the allied army were waiting for news upon Naruto and Tobi, and un-certain thoughts drifted around what to think for the Uchiha that clung to the name of traitor.

The Surviving members of the war were gathered at the main headquarters, worried and tense, although the room was full of expectations, no one was certain on what the outcome would be. The medic tents and the main hall of the headquarters where brimmed with ninja and samurai alike, yet it was quiet and only the occasional whispering conversation could be heard rustling with in the mass of people.  
The grey walls around the great hall capable of storing such an amount of people was no soother of the atmosphere, they were tinged with dirt with the declaration of old age being able to be seen on the walls that had not aged gracefully.

The room was tense not even the five Kages could hold their thoughts in for much longer, despite their victory they knew that winning would be no easy task even for the gifted jinchuuriki.  
Tsunade could no longer take it, her fists clenched tight she struck the old grey wall to the side of her 'dammit Naruto! You better not loose gaki' she thought to herself and slowly eased her anger.

"CAPTAIN! There are two figures approaching the main entrance!" declared one of the sensor ninja observing the perimeter for any breaches.  
"Alert everyone telepathically immediately!" …'if it is him…_if…_who was the second person' the concerned captained dreaded … 'it couldn't be that? Surely even Tobi wouldn't dare to bring the defeated hope of the allied nations all the way back to the main headquarters with no sign of fear!'  
He shook his head in denial. It had to be Naruto!

Upon receiving word cheers lit the room with new found colour and the room roared with the rustling of people scurrying and doing their best to all get out of the main doors at the same time to greet what could possibly be their hero. Tsunade's face now wore a smile 'Damn kid, I should of known he'd be back' she thought to herself in joy 'I should have known he'd of been coming back, he hasn't annoyed me in at least a couple of weeks' she sighed acting like she didn't want to see him, but she knew deep down she couldn't wait to see the closest thing she has to a child return to her.

* * *

-**Outside of the Gates**-

'Finally' he thought to himself, his breathing heavier than before and each step was literally a battle in itself, his knees wobbled with fatigue that caused his body to shake of balance, each time one of the supports he was desperately forcing to keep him from falling to the floor was lifted to stride closer to the gate, his arms were numb and he could no longer feel the weight upon them and his strained legs were forced to bear the burden of this extra added weight.

Suddenly everyone was rushing to see who approached their headquarters, his face lit up as he saw familiar faces of people crying out to him and waving hands beckoning for him to come to them, losing his balance Naruto gained extra ground by using multiple steps in a running like motion before throwing his back into an upright position once more, he could see all of his friends at the head of the crowd waiting for his return, only to be left in the shadow of the proud fifth Hokage with her hands at her hips waiting for the arrival of 'son', and the pink haired kunoichi that stood on her right side.

He was so close…just a couple of yards away from them…away from the warmest welcome of his life … his _hero_ welcome. He looked towards the pink haired woman that stood before him eagerly awaiting him. He stopped, knees bent, firmly planted against the floor in order to make sure he didn't lose his balance. She can't have seen who was carrying…he couldn't urge his body to move anymore. He looked down towards the lifeless figure he held and sobbed… he should have spent his tears already but they were back again…how could he do this to her? Showing her the dead body of her the one she's always…the one that should always would, '_L-Lo.'_

Naruto thought stopped in its tracks as his legs buckled sending his knees crashing to the ground, his own despair washing over him staring down at his brother…the one who accepted him as an equal … his first real friend laid dead in his arms! Yet it was no other than him who brought his end as he pleaded for his life to be stopped.  
His mind shattered , he laid waste to storm of tears and buried his head on Sasuke's chest letting tears soak the upper body still clutching him close and held him above the ground… he could not make it any further.

The mood of the crowd dropped instantly as similar thoughts were passed around 'is he hurt?', 'why has he fell to his knees?' ….'was he crying...' the attentive crowd suddenly realised the newfound importance of the second figure 'could that be killer bee!' one man voiced to his comrade 'no he was confirmed to be resting at a medical tent…' the question the crowd needed to have the answer too was who exactly was that figure causing so much sorrow and why?

Then it struck her, the wavelength passed through her mind much like a sharp pain, she looked towards the untouched soil beneath her , as she did water droplets were seen to be absorbed by the ground at the sudden pour of rain…she had a horrible knot in a stomach…her body moved accordingly to her panic …was it_ him_?

Naruto lifted his head from the males, cold, hard chest that was newly soaked in tears, he could hear the sound of footsteps and he panicked, he knew it would be her…he couldn't do it,  
he couldn't let her see them both like this 'I have to run!' 'I'll take the body with me' Naruto was thinking faster than ever and agreeing with his own decisions  
'I'll have to bury him before people catch up to me'…'they'll know that I'm hiding something…but it'll buy me time to make an excuse!' 'I have to get away!'

It was no use he pushed against his feet with all his remaining strength , he could no longer lift himself along with the body – she was fast approaching just steps away, his heart was racing , he couldn't take it! 'She can't see it!' 'She can't!' 'I won't let her!' he declared in his mind, using whatever he could summon, he swivelled on his feet to face away from her and hid the body by tightly clutching it against his own.

"S-S-STAY AWAY!" he cried out as loud as his lungs would let him , making his throat sore , he heard the footsteps slow but they were still coming, he winced in pain thinking of how the pain he must have caused her.  
"STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He was desperately clutching to body he held so close against his own as he cried out his sadness and the evidence that he'd been crying in his loud shouts.

…She didn't understand…Her heart shattered, running through the rain as it dripped of her famous cherry blossom pink hair down across her face towards the hero of the alliance…._her hero_! Yet he cried for her to stop.  
The sound rang through her ears but she couldn't help herself but slowly pace forward until the second artillery fire at her emotions was fired, he was without a doubt trembling and panic, fear and sorrow evident in his voice. Was he scared of…_her_? 'It can't be…I'm his friend' she couldn't believe her own thoughts as tear viciously thrown themselves from her eyes.

The crowd was silent the mood no longer was that of a happy occasion of a hero's arrival…it was the sadness that war brought to everyone in a depression symphony accompanied by the unforgiving rainfall. Tsunade couldn't bare it any longer. She ran towards the fallen hero, his spirits crushed and it tore her apart to see him in such a state. She was closer to than him than Sakura had managed before her charge too was interrupted.

his voice wouldn't shout anymore, he didn't have the energy left …  
"p-p-please…don-don't come any closer" he announced softly in a defeated tone he wept, heavily panting between words, forcing them out in between his painful outbreak of emotions.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Tsunade bellowed tears forming at her eyes "…please! I beg you…Turn to face me at least! I can't bare it!" she let her tears slowly fall down her cheeks, blending harmoniously with the falling rain ready to plead for him to face her once again'

" I can't! ….I Can't!" he shook his head violently in denial producing further damage to his throat throwing the words out as loudly as he could, hoping to intimidate the two that he held so dearly, away from seeing his sorrow and guilt that he held in his arms…it was too much…too painful!

"Naru—to! P-Please! …It's me! Let me be at your side, like you are always at mine! ...What kind of person would I be! NARUTO! How do you expect me to just stay away when you're like this?" She pleaded desperately losing all care for what she said as she spoke her mind, it was true, how could she let him who'd never let her suffer in such away allow him too!

"S-Sakura-Chan…this is the one time …the one time! That I cannot let you be by my side! It's too painful!... it's too…it hurts!" he pleaded out in determination as he shoved the head of his victim into his shoulder fully concealing its face, he turned his head while remaining on spot, his tears soaked the skin of his face making it look a dirtied colour, the sight alone was enough to make the observers clutch their stomachs in pain of the sad scenario in their vision. Naruto knew he could no longer fend the two off; he could no longer force them away.

She ran to his spot seeing the closer up features of the figure that he clutched so protectively, the boy had raven black hair, though it was not uncommon, the way Naruto was holding the back of the head helped disguise any certain style of the hair as well as the onslaught of rain that was embedding the two. She approached slowly and saw the clothing …that's all she needed; it confirmed her worst fears as she gasped and with an instant was crouched at Naruto's height.

"S-Show me...Show Me!" She demanded as she shook Naruto in heartache already knowing what he would reveal to her. He twisted his head at, speed shooting his vision at the ground, whatever holding his neck up was released and his head fell limp staring towards the ground…he gently laid the body on the floor, covering it with his own bent over it until the final moment, he clutched his fists and couldn't face his long-time friend.

Soundless tears fell fast across her pale skin drowning it in moisture from her horrible discovery and the heavy hitting rain that tugged on her heart strings… she didn't say anything and as if she no longer recognised anyone's existence, thrown her body towards the man and planted her tear stained right cheek against his cold chest looking towards his face as she unloaded her sorrow upon him.  
Naruto could only watch from the corner of his eyes his fist clenched…he couldn't bear to be the third amongst the two any longer…especially for this moment,  
he pushed off on one leg towards the only thing he could use to barrier the pain…  
his body loosely flung his arms as his head bounced, taking slow steps towards her… he fell most of the distance landing on her powerful shoulders. Clinging to her dearly and nuzzling at her neck for comfort vandalising it with tears, she held him in a motherly embrace until he could no longer keep his wasted body conscious, his eyes heavily closed while he was rested in against her neck.

Naruto's friends gathered around their Hokage in concern and support for them and winced at the sight of Sakura with the lifeless figure they could now identify only as Uchiha Sasuke.  
Tsunade nodded for Shizune to collect Sakura and head inside, while Kakashi picked up the lifeless man that was now in his arms, unable to show his pain and hurt in front of his other team members that needed the support. The members of the scene were slowly collected into the main headquarters along with the rest of the sympathetic audience.

* * *

**Authors notes: I really loved how happy and positive this chapter was /sarcasm off**

**… sorry but no happiness for a while just yet.  
Please give your opinions, any kind of criticism is good, but constructive favoured as always.  
/ramble off**


	3. The Pain Continues!

**Happy! Happy! Happy!  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I don't own Naruto D:**

* * *

_**Konoha Hospital**_  
He woke up, slowly turning in the bed he was resting in, he presumed he was at the hospital due to how familiar the surrounding looked to him even in what was a pitch black dark with only the little light that could squeeze in through the rolled down as far as it would go, the room felt lonely…was he alone? He hadn't manage to actually open his eyes properly to have a good luck around, as in instinct he stretched his arms up past his head and forced the two seals over his eyes open.

"So your finally awake …Naruto-kun" a sweet voice soothed his loneliness. He recognised the voice, it wasn't Hinata despite his initial thought due to the added 'kun' at the end of his name, but it sounded similar to Sakura's voice but had a feeling it wasn't her either.

He turned his head to rest on his left cheek and saw a tired looking yet elegant pair of sparkling caring sapphire lighting up the girl's slight tanned skin accompanied by the stunning blonde locks that fell down her back and across the left side of her face. Out of instinct she rests her right hand on his cheek and softly stroked it slowly bringing her hands over hid whiskered features.

"I-Ino-chan…?" He recognized and wondered what was going on, she was the last person he expected to be here, in fact what was she doing he thought and decided to voice his thoughts  
"W-what are you doing here?" the words left his mouth softly as he felt his face warming at her hand stroking his cheek and brought his own hand to meet where he'd just been touched.

She snapped back to reality and looked at what she was doing, she did her best to fight her embarrassment and quickly pulled her hand away  
"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just here on orders! ...uh yeah, Tsunade made me stay and watch over you, that's it! I had to stay over due to how Sakura….well you know" she spoke fast with panic trying to cover her own actions but slowed and talked softly at the mention of Sakura knowing how it pained Naruto.  
It was true Tsunade asked her to stay an hour to make sure his condition stabilised yet she had stayed for seven hours watching him tug against his thin blanket and roll over with the cutest look on his face …wait 'Cutest? 'She thought 'ha-ha I meant the funniest face, jeez I must be more tired than I thought' she confirmed with herself '_why did u stroke his cheek then? ...huh_!' she argued with herself '…well …it was a kind thing to do so he knew there was some one here for him! …that's all' she thought half pleased with her argument.

Naruto's eyes looked away from her and towards the far wall, he knew her vision fixed on his eyes looking away from her but he didn't care. 'So I should be alone after all it was just orders keeping some one here with me, although it was nice of baa-chan to try' he softly placed his hand on hers, her eyes widened and didn't know what to expect next, but it was carefully lifted from his soft, bruised face and left hanging in the air closer to her. He rolled over facing away from her.

"Thank you Ino-chan, but you don't have to stay any longer, I'll make sure baa-chan knows you followed her orders." he said kindly trying his best not to sound hurt by his loneliness. She didn't know what to say now, she knew that she'd hurt him.

"Naruto…I, It's okay … I'll stay and look after you, I am a med-nin too after all!" she said uncertain, trying to reassure him that she didn't want to leave without giving herself away that she wanted to stay for him. He wrenched his hand into his stomach and clutched it hard as he felt a wave of guilt and sorrow fill over him no longer feeling embarrassed to talk to her.  
"You don't have to do that…I don't deserve that" he wept and paused only to continue after gasp for air as tears strolled down his face "I deserve to be alone…I made myself alone, I took away the person who cured my loneliness with my own hands…so it's only right that without the medicine the disease comes back in strength." He said unforgivingly giving himself a verbal and mental beating; he shifted his weight to face her again tears flooding his face.

Ino's perfect blue orbs were now fighting back tears as they welled up in her eyes; she shook her head violently at him.  
"Your wrong!" why was he thinking this way "You of all of us!" she wept pleading to him disagreeing with his thoughts  
"You of all of us shouldn't be alone! You should be hap—"  
"I killed him Ino-chan…" he said weakly cutting her off at the word he felt he shouldn't get to hear

"I killed him! He pleaded with me to end his life! And I took it from him! He was a hero too! I know that he must have had something to do with the fall of Kabuto I could feel it! Yet I came back the only one of us alive…why should one hero have to be sacrificed for other to continue!... This is the punishment of loneliness that I will accept." He argued throwing tears across his face as he clenched his eyes and shook his head during his own speech declaring his guilt.  
She brought her hand to her mouth gasping and preventing sounds from leaving her mouth as the damn broke and the water sprung from her eyes across her slightly tanned delicate skin  
"What happened! You can tell me about it" she took his hands in hers and gently squeezed.

Naruto told her off his battle with Tobi and the Uchiha that appeared before him she shook her and smiled rejecting his past speech how could of he thought of himself so badly, so suddenly, she wouldn't accept it!  
"Don't you see! You're our _hero_; you ended the war and saved everyone! You're his _hero_! He had a final wish and bestowed it on you…the last person that he'd see with those eyes that lead his fate! You _saved_ him from himself- you gave him his final moment of happiness …_saved_him from the dark!" she pleaded with all she had giving her all to persuade him clutching heavily to his hands with her own.

"I-Ino…I'm sorry"  
"you don't have anything to be sorry for! Baka!"…."I should be thanking you for everything!" she interrupted fearing he would go against his words again. He slipped his hands out from hers and shot out of the bed standing close to the window she saw his intentions before she could muster the strength to follow him the plain white curtains were swaying with the new found force of the wind and he was no longer in the room.  
"Naruto!" she screamed loud enough to wake the other patients "I Know where you live! Baka!" she screamed out of the window pushing herself upper body out of it, her hands on the windowsill supporting her from falling.

The rain was still heavily falling since earlier In the day she ran down through the stairs and through the main doors 'no one gets away from Yamanaka Ino that easily!' she declared to herself running towards his apartment. She caught a glimpse of a figure, it looked lifeless, arms hung down past it's thighs, as it's legs hung from the building it was sat on the rain pelting against the figure with no effect, it sat there taking the punishment of falling droplets that weren't slowing the onslaught against it body. The building that the figure was loosely sat on – close to falling from, was Hokage tower – she didn't want it to be him, he looked so…broken.

She ran to the building as fast her legs would take her and jumped up the building not sparing the time of day for the stairs that granted access also, she stood on the same rooftop of the figure now feeling the dull atmosphere that surrounded the person it was like there was no feeling at all, the figure was merely sitting there as a way to at least feel like they were crying – with the rain free falling down their face, as they could no longer force out real tears. Her heart sank, shockwaves ran through her mind working her body into overdrive free of her mental control anymore, she almost flew to him and slammed herself down next to him looking at his face from the side.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

There was no expression on his face, nothing within him anymore, his usual warmth faded –dissolved, evaporated like it was never there to begin with. Gone without a trace, he said nothing knowing she was there. She couldn't fight it anymore she hurled her arms around his drenched body the light T-shirt was the only thing he was wearing leaving his trademark jacket at the hospital not spending the time to pick it up. She clutched him tighter trying to get a response to her affection, she wanted him to fall into her hug and to know that it would be okay, but he sat there with merely extra weight attached to him – still lifeless staring towards nothing , like he was empty.

He let his neck surrender, his face left to face the might of the falling rain full force, looking towards the dark sky – there was no stars, only dark clouds that displayed the feeling of his heart the wind blew strongly through his blonde locks, but it was as he didn't even feel the terrible weather around him until finally he spoke to the one clutched to him.

"Am I being selfish?" he muttered without feeling, her eyes widened in confusion, her tears already mixed with the rain she wouldn't be afraid of shedding more. She couldn't find the meaning behind is newly brought on question.

"…Would my death be too much for me to ask?" still motionless , no feeling emitting from his blunt words she shook him violently wanting him to stop all of this and just be the Naruto she knew, the Naruto she liked…the Naruto she might have _really _liked.  
"…would it be too much to ask of my friends to accept?" he said sending to despair to any who heard it.  
"Naruto!" she slammed his head against her shoulder with no resistance at all still continuing his haunting speeches.  
"Would I be able to see them?" he questioned expecting an answer.  
"See who! What are you talking about!" she shrieked in heartache it was so painful how did this – why did this happen to him? It was cruel; he didn't deserve any of it!  
"Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya, and Sasuke Uchiha…my family… would I see them?" He wallowed miserably, how could she answer such a thing? … Recognizing the name Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, could it be that it was Naruto's father? She looked down to check the resemblance… no doubt about it- it had to be, she picked him up- refusing to accept this any longer and took him to his apartment. She commanded he changed his clothes – putting up no fight he obeyed, and then slumped against his bed, exhausted he fell into a deep sleep.

Ino made herself at home in the spare room closer to the exit, she'd locked his window and taken the key with her to prevent him leaving that way, she made sure she'd be able to hear him if he were to get up. She slumped her back against the open framed window ledge, allowing her to sit on it – peering out into the night 'it's like Naruto has power over the weather forcing it to display him emotions' she thought to herself , restless her eyes closed fearing the sleep that was fast approaching she only hoped things would change by morning… she didn't want to be in the room by herself – she wanted to be in _his_room clinging to him until his smile returned and that's what she decided she'd do. She stood proudly lightly kicking the door to open and walked silently down the hallway to his room.

He wasn't asleep; he was sat upright against the wall, pain in his eyes, dark rings setting below them, she placed herself next to him – much more responsive he weakly fell against her seeking comfort, she pulled him in between her legs and wrapped herself around him resting his head against her neck while stroking his blond locks softly, it wasn't long before the two fell asleep.

* * *

_**Konoha K.I.A Building_**

She clung to the body that laid across her lap, her eyes imitating the weather, producing her own rain only to fall without hesitation onto the man who she held so tightly, her cherry blossom hair shrouding some of her few was quickly ushered away every time to see his face with her full capable attention.

She nuzzled her head against his neck still clamped to him  
"Sah…suuh...keh…" she wallowed squeezing out her name in between gasps of her she used only like coal to a fire, giving extra fuel to her falling tears. Several ANBU members arrived and tried to ease her from the body, which she didn't take kindly  
"No! Please! Don't make me go! I won't!" She shrieked, nearly screaming at the ANBU who continued to tug her away from the body. She shook her violently and denied any thought of leaving.  
"Sakura!" bellowed the Hokage, echoing around the room the powerful voice reached even the pink haired kunoichi in her current state.

"Go home." She said bluntly to her apprentice. It wasn't healthy, clinging like that to one who couldn't feel, hear, or even breathe any longer. Sakura looked at her, stopping the flow of tears, her lips still trembling barely taking the tip to be together as they shook. She was slowly pulled from her feet and escorted home.  
She saw a figure sitting upon the Hokage tower, she didn't care though, she didn't care about anything but Sasuke in this moment of time…until the thought of the lifeless figure and the tower that he sat on reminded her of her own pain, and of her other team mate and his dream.  
She thanked the squad that escorted her home, and took out her key imitating that she'd be going inside, the left in flash of smoke, and she quickly withdrew the key from the lock, and ran towards the hospital.

She knew he was in a bad condition 'who knows he might already be dead' she thought coldly, but the thought didn't faze her as if she truly expected it, she didn't even think about him until a little while ago it would serve her right, she'd deserve the pain of his loss for ignoring him, the one who was alive, her _other_guy, she didn't think much other than him other than being a friend to her and a good team mate even know he'd saved her countless times – she did acknowledge him as her closest friend and her saviour.

* * *

_**Konoha Hospital**_

she arrived at the hospital room he was staying in, easily gaining access to the room due to her position and the ranking was given during the war as a med-nin. She slid open the clinically white door as quietly as she could manage, she didn't want to wake him, if it was even possible that he'd be able to wake up again- her thoughts were low, it was horrible but she almost wanted it to be true, for her own punishment.

The door was wide open, and she glanced to where he should be laid, empty – the bed was well made and tidy almost as he'd been removed from the room he was occupying. His torn jacket hung from the wall – no longer as iconic, no longer could she imagine him smiling while wearing it, instead she viewed him wearing it displaying power, his wounds not slowing him, bringing an end to any enemies that may foolishly get in his way- '_including _Sasuke' letting the cold thoughts arise again.

She snapped back and began to worry if he really was taken away from the room, maybe that's why she was made to leave the K.I.A room so quickly, he must have been taken there and she was made to leave so she didn't have to witness him being brought in. His smile suddenly appeared as in her mind she saw him being stretchered into the room full of other deceased ninja a smile still lightly plastered across his now cold lips. She lent on the window sill gazing out of it  
"…Naruto…" she whispered, but couldn't help to avert her view to the figure now being merged with a new second figure on top of the building…it didn't look like a happy occasion for whoever they were either. '…War brings too much pain' she thought.

'Naruto heals quickly though…yeah!... he may have been dismissed quickly but left his jacket as it was in no wearable condition!' she turned to his jacket, too see his headband sporting many rips but still intact barely, still displaying the Konoha leaf symbol proudly and his battle shred boots that didn't even give over the appearance of boots anymore, they'd completely lost their shape with holes in the bottom clearly evident and the little material was blood stained. 'Maybe he's at his apartment' she wondered and without letting doubt fill her mind she left towards it.

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment Block**_

it was early in the morning but she had no thoughts of not continuing up the flight of stairs towards her team mates home, she hurried herself wanting to have relief that he was okay …or dreading the opposite, she slowed again. She reached the door, heart thumping her arm decided to do the same braying at the door that belonged to Naruto, her heart pleaded that he came to the door, her mind drifted to the image of him opening the door in his pyjamas half asleep then suddenly waking up and greeting her as best he could naming 'S-Sakura-chan' before wanting her to come in her mind melted at the thought of it…'that'd be too good to be true' she thought to herself.

There was no answer at the door; pounding it again she couldn't leave without an answer so easily… still no answer, she didn't want to be forced to do this but that blonde idiot is either still asleep or not in his home and she didn't like either of those answers. She barged the door open with her shoulder, and caught it by the handle before it hit the wall making any extra noise.  
There was no one in the first rooms she saw, he must be asleep after all…she slowly approached the bed room fearing the worst , her heart beating like the beat of a dance song , it felt as if it was about to explode. She took a deep breath. Carefully placed her hand on the doorknob she pushed it forward. Revealing more, more and more still of the room before her, not daring enough to slam it open in case the room was empty.

Her heart let out a seismic wave, he was here but, he was not alone. She saw her closest female friend ensnared around him sleeping peacefully, she wanted to bellow out in rage, she wanted to ruin the moment yet she didn't. She clenched her fists after examining the posture of her female friend and moved her eyes back to Naruto. She was wrong. How could she have thought that?

He was awake. Wide awake wouldn't be correct however, bags settling under his blank eyes the lust worthy blue orbs had been reduced to pain inspiring mirrors of the soul, his arms weren't around Ino and hadn't been for some hours, he reverted to the pose he sat at on the Hokage Tower. Lifeless and broken, body parts loosely hanging but this time he had another blond wrapped around him. His lips were trembling making a noise similar to that of shivering.

The cherry blossom felt the tears welling up in her eyes at the site of her defeated hero, it crushed her. It was by no means what she expected, sure he was upset outside of the headquarters but…this was Naruto… nothing could keep him down, she then remembered how he looked right after Jiraiya had died… had It finally became too much? She put her foot forward too approach him. But his body recoiled at the site.

"S-s-s-Stay a-way!" he said , hurt in his voice as he thrashed for her to come near him waking the blonde next to him, "D-Don't look!" he said hiding his face against Ino's neck trying to avert her gaze. Ino quickly woken up fully to see Naruto burying his face against her neck, she cradled him in her arms and saw the site of the cherry blossom in front of her.  
"Sakura! Thank Goodness you're here!" she said with high hopes only to be quickly interrupted by the more experienced med-nin  
"What's going on here" she demanded with her eyebrow twitching "…why does he keep saying that, just like earlier when he came back towards the hea—"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto suddenly interrupted loudly not wanting to hear the memory, grasping at the sides of his head like they were about to explode. Ino pulled her arm across his head so that it covered his ears; he relaxed into her one more. Sakura was silent, but seen the move of her fellow kunoichi.  
"What the hell are you doing!" she questioned angrily to the blond female across the room  
"I can't believe you do something like this! …You don't even _like_ him! But as soon as he's a hero you're snuggled up to him at early hours while he suffers!" She whispered angrily trying not to un-nerve Naruto once again.  
"Wake up Sakura!" the blond haired kunoichi announced "You know I was sent to make sure he was okay by the Hokage! … But he abandoned the hospital and sat on the Hokage tower, alone; in the rain it was horrible! I couldn't just leave him there!" she whispered back with the same force before continuing "I brought him here and he wouldn't sleep, so I sat next to him and he did the same as he is doing now! So I comforted him …okay!...besides… no one said that I didn't _like_ him."  
Sakura's eyes turned to rage 'oh so I see what's going on' she thought 'she thought she'd bag him while he's vulnerable.' Sakura thought far more concerned with what the two may have been doing rather than Naruto's state.

"So that's what's happened here, you _do like _him…grabbing him while vulnerable…eh? Ino." She looked in disgust at the blond that sat before her.  
"What the hell is wrong with you! Look at him! You're sick!" the blonde announced startling the cherry blossom girl. 'She's right! What was I thinking, I don't know what came over me …it's just…I've already lost one of them.'  
"You're being driven mad by your jealousy of the situation! You want the both to yourself! Yet you've been with Sasuke all this time haven't you? … If it wasn't for me then he'd of been alone in the hospital, alone again! Not that you care as long as _he_is anywhere close to you! When will you grow up!" Ino scolded, she was infuriated with the girl she had known for so long "You don't know what happened while you were with Sasuke! …The things he said, they were so sad!"

Ino went on to tell the pink haired girl the events of the night and everything Naruto had done and said it pained Sakura dearly that while he was suffering so badly, she would rather be clung to a dead body than help him. Naruto squirmed in Ino's arms a little lifting his head slightly to whisper something only she could here.

"No she's not mad at you…Naruto" …  
"She doesn't think that",  
"She doesn't blame you Naruto",  
"I told her that he asked for it…You granted his wish, you saved him remember?"  
"I know it hurts…its okay … I'm here"  
"I won't, I'll stay the night if you don't want to be alone."  
"You don't deserve to be alone…Baka"

Ino was answering to Naruto's whispers softly in a kind, caring voice, only for Sakura to watch in disbelief…she really was comforting him…more than what she had ever done for him... all she'd done has broken his heart, hit him, insult him and bring him down…not to mention endanger his life for her own safety. She smiled a weak smile at Ino.  
"I can see he's in good hands, I'm not needed here. Take care of him for me" she said turning to leave. As she did she looked back to Naruto, hidden into Ino's neck …away from her. She turned to leave again.  
"I-I'm Sorry Sakura-chan" he said quietly "I didn't want too! ...He made me –"he wept not be able to finish the last line. She let tears fall silently down her pale skin that promise she made him take has been thing to leave him broken. 'He's lost Sasuke, but he can't stand the sight of me, he fears how I'll re-act to him about it…he doesn't want the pain it could cause him. He thinks he's lost two of his team mates.' She thought to herself, turning the handle to exit the room.

"Thank you , Naruto-kun, for bringing him back to me…I know that was the only reason you carried him all that way, other than to give him a proper burial…I'm sorry!" she daren't face him as she cried under her breath. She decided to make her swift exit and ran from the apartment once clear of his bedroom where _they_laid together.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I tried to drop in some happier moments …that didn't go to well D:**

**it's all pretty gloomy at the moment, but well I'm happy with it , I mean a lot of fanfics Sasuke kind of just dies, and that's that. Seeing how important their bond is in the show I wanted to give a few chapters dedicated to around the whole event.**

**Please Review and drop any criticism and opinions and as usual constructive criticism will be heartily accepted :3 …oh and one think I don't want to get reviews as about pairings, what happens , happens I'm not quite sure which to include yet …but don't think NaruHina will be an option for me, she's just too shy :x .**


	4. Cheer up!

**Don't worry this one will be much more cheery  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, on with the story! Make sure to drop a simple review if you enjoyed the story :3.  
**

* * *

the morning was a bright one, the earlier rain had completely subsided with the sun's rays now enchanting the Hidden Village of Konoha into a lively state.

The villagers were out in storm – flooding the early morning market stalls and local shops, busy ninjas easily visible around the town and the gentle breeze helped to ease the heat that was making the day so vibrant.

Naruto awoke feeling refreshed, then again who wouldn't after an eleven hour sleep?, he flung his arms up into the air stretching as far as he could letting out a loud yawn, it was clear to see he was back to usual self.

"Eh! I-I-Ino-chan!" The words left his mouth too fast for his poor mind to process the previous night's events, he looked down at her with his re-gained glistening blue eyes to see her tightly wrapped around him.

The blonde kunoichi let out a feminine yawn, covering her mouth while she did so, the complete opposite of Naruto's.  
"Good morning Naruto-Kun" she winked at him trying to cause more embarrassment than what was already plastered across his face. "Feeling okay now?" she said with an added amount of concern.

"U-Uh…yeah, Thank you Ino-chan, for everything you did yesterday…I'm Sorr-"  
"Don't be silly, I actually kind of liked looking after you…besides you needed _someone _, and you kinda did save the whole elemental nations." She cut him off before he tried to apologize to her yet again.

'Besides that was a good sleep I had' she thought who knew Naruto could be so comfy smiling at the thought of the two the previous night.

He hugged her at the kind words she interrupting him with, without realising she felt into the soft embrace and her right cheek was softly placed against his hard chest, she wrapped her arms around him in return and could hear him chuckle.

Naruto was glad he was gently pressing her head against his chest, it hid the fact that a soft blush was defiantly creeping over his face. He felt so peaceful and didn't want to move from this spot for as long as he could manage.

Suddenly there was loud banging on the door – it reminded him of any time Sakura had visited previously…he then remembered her in his apartment yesterday at early hours, and how Ino also was involved in a heated discussion.

"I-Ino-chan " he muffled quietly to her "I'm sorry that you had to argue with Sakura yesterday, thanks for everything you said" he quickly spat out before he could be interrupted by the blonde beauty that was wrapped in his arms.

"Y-You heard all of that?" She said trying to sound composed, blushing heavily she was now glad she was so close to his chest – facing away from his view. "Shouldn't you be getting the door!" she shouted in order to save herself from the moment.

The bangs on the door continued "Naruto-Sama! Lady Tsunade demands you come to her office as soon as possible! I'll be taking my leave!" And with that the messenger departed before Naruto could open the door.

'He made me stop getting hugged for that?' Naruto thought a little disappointed that he had to let go of Ino earlier than planned 'wait…what?' Naruto even stuttered at his shock in his own mind.

She appeared in the doorway leaning against it slightly "Shouldn't you get going before Lady Tsunade gets angry Naru-t-o-kun?" It was Ino's turn to pay back the embarrassment winking at the puzzled blonde opposite her.

"U-Uh yeah! I should go! ...Bye Ino-chan!" He ran out of the door closing it without locking it, leaving her in his apartment. The blonde female was confused, did he intend for her to stay here?  
'Oh well might as well make myself at home' she thought making herself breakfast at Naruto's expense. 'The least he can do is treat the lady who looked after him with breakfast' she sniggered to him remember the warm feeling she got while with him.

Naruto sped down the busy streets evading people like he were driving on the wrong side of the road after constant near misses he decided to take to the rooftops hoping he could make it before Tsunade's Anger-o-Meter was filled.

'She's going to kill me!' he thought to himself, speeding up even more, he'd already made it most of the way and the Hokage tower was now in his sight.

"Dynamic Entry!" Gai-Sensei announced on collision with Naruto mid jump, only to be quickly knocked to the ground easily by the out of sight Kakashi. "On you go Naruto" he said giving his famous eye smile.

Kakashi looked down to see Gai "You're an idiot you know…" he said flatly  
"Ahhh as expected of my rival Kakashi! I see your youth still allows you to protect your team members flawlessly!"  
"Since when was I rival?" Kakashi said coolly.  
Gai's confidence dissolved as he plummeted to the floor in shock  
"You've been so cold lately Kakashi-san" he despaired

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

Tsunade was sat at her desk, hands close to her face her fingers intertwined with one another looking sternly at the door. Suddenly it slammed open …she sighed 'So he's finally here'.

"Good Morning Baa-chan!" he announced strolling into the room, she couldn't help but not stay angry at him…But she was going to try her damn hardest!

"Don't good morning me brat! Who gave you permission to leave the hospital last night!" she bellowed shaking the Hokage Tower with her roar. He gulped – it looks like her Anger-O-Meter had filled after all.

She let out a sigh "There were some saddening reports gave in on your location yesterday…you had me worried sick Gaki" her act had fell apart but at least she got to see that stupid look on his face he always gives her when she shouts.

"S-Sorry Baa-chan… and thank you for ordering someone so caring to look after me while I was in hospital, she ended up following me to the roof of this building and then took me to my apartment where she stayed and watched over me" he said with sincere gratitude in his eyes.

The fifth Hokage was quite surprised 'Shizune did all that? ...wait took him to his apartment, where she stayed for the night! With "My Gaki!"' she thought to herself, she was clearly not going to accept such an act.

"Shizune! In here this instant!" She bellowed again causing the Hokage tower to wave its white flag in defeat of the terrifying shout that echoed through it.

"Y-yes? H-hokage-s-sama?" Shizune appeared hastily confused not knowing what she had done wrong, yet was trying to re-collect herself from the fear of Lady Tsunade. Naruto blinked at the newly entered assistant, what was she doing in here?

"Why the hell did you take Naruto to his apartment and then proceed to stay over!" Tsunade shot at the assistant with veins of rage starting to show on her forehead. Suddenly Naruto looked at his Hokage wide eyed.

"EHHHH! Why did I do what?" Shizune declared in utter confusion  
"How could you insinuate such a thing Lady Tsunade!" she asked wanting to know when she managed to do such a thing.

"Naruto! You said did you not, that the person I ordered to monitor your condition took you back to your apartment and proceeded to stay the night?" she directed her glare at Naruto feeling she may have been tricked.

"…S-So why does that mean it was Shizune?" the thick headed boy said in confusion of the situation.  
"Lady Tsunade, Yamanaka Ino took over for me and asked that she be the one to monitor Naruto-kuns condition." She said in anger, how did Lady Tsunade think of such a thing?

"Oh! Ho! Ho! This is glorious! She will not live this one down for years!" Announced the now chuckling hokage.  
"It's a good job you're a woman Baa-chan! With that laugh and beard you have people would start thinking you were Santa!" he laughed at his own joke before realising the danger he had just placed his life in causing even Shizune to fight back laughter.

Naruto soared across the room and stuck out of the wall hanging by his head.  
"Damn Brat! Shizune pull him out that's one head I don't want mounted on the hallway for everyone to see!" she instructed to the panicking Shizune, being glad she managed to fight back her laughter.

"Baa-chan I don't understand? Why was Ino the one looking after me then?" asked Naruto confused.  
"Shizune? Did you examine this boy's head after his fight with Tobi? I think he's broken after all" she pouted at him showing she was mocking him.

"Ugh! Fine, well if that's all you needed then I'll be going! I'm starving over here!" the said to be broken male huffed out of the room only to earn laughs from the two in the room.

Naruto rummaged in his pockets 'dammit, forgot my wallet at home, I can't wait until my jacket is repaired I miss the extra pockets' he sighed to himself and hurried on to his apartment by rooftop he was hungrier than ever!

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

He opened the already unlocked door with his foot only to stop in his tracks…he was speechless.  
"Ino-chan?" he asked wondering why she was still in his apartment, he didn't exactly mind but thought she would have defiantly left by now.

"Oh welcome home Naruto-kun" She smiled teasing him once more "How did your meeting go Dear?" she sniggered at him. Naruto's only response was to blush although she couldn't help but turn a bit red at the thought of calling him 'Dear'.

"Baa-chan punched me through the wall "He wept playfully "And she shouted at Shizune for staying over at my apartment and taking care of me" he said confused about the whole situation.  
"I didn't know Shizune came over at all, never mind slept here…did you let her in, I don't mind I just don't know what Baa-chan was talking about."

Ino's smile drooped, she was in for it- how could she possible explain this too Lady Tsunade and Shizune without embarrassing herself further? She'd never live it down, especially if that pink, large fore headed girl brings up her memory of the night!

"Ino-chan do you know why she shouted at Shizune?" he asked totally bewildered, Ino looked at him questioning if he was serious 'you're not the brightest light are you Naruto?' she thought to herself.

"It's because I offered to take over Shizune-sensei's shift at the hospital, she looked tired especially after dealing with the casualties of the war…Its tough work you know!" she said nodding along to her story , eyes closed , finger pointing up into the air.

"I guess Tsunade's age is getting the better of her." He sniggered  
"Naruto! How can you say that about the Hokage!" questioned Ino  
"I heard that you damn brat!" Tsunade shouted from the hokage tower, Naruto wept, for he was a dead man.

"U-Uh Ino-chan? …" Naruto asked hesitantly  
"What you expected me to leave? I can go if you want!" She said in a newly found tantrum  
Naruto shook his head in denial "No-no, no I was going to ask if you uhh…w-well if you wanted to come to Ichiraku's with me, since you took such good care of me yesterday." He asked expecting the worst.

The blonde females eyes lit up and she unfolded her sulking arms "S-Sure, that'd be nice …I guess" She said a little embarrassed by his sudden question 'phew! I thought I was going to get kicked out for sure, I guess no one can resist my sweet seduction after all!' she giggled to herself.

The two set off towards Naruto's favourite ramen shop in the world, however he didn't give Ino a chance to enjoy the walk as he dragged her along hurriedly. The soon reached the Ichiraku Ramen store only to be greeted by Ayame, the daughter of the store owner.

* * *

_**Ichiraku Ramen Stall**_

"Good morning Nee-chan!" Naruto announced happily to her.  
"Well if it isn't 'The hero of the elemental nations' "she teased looking over to see Ino sit down next to him.  
"Oh, what have you done to this poor girl to make you follow her around like that?" she continued her onslaught of embarrassment to the blonde haired hero.

"T-This is Ino-chan, Ayame Nee-chan, I said I'd treat her to the best ramen in the world because she looked after me while I was in hospital" He said trying not to blush at her embarrass no jutsu.  
"Awh well isn't that sweet of you Naruto-kun" she said with a kind smile. She looked towards the now sat Ino.

"So, how much is he paying you for this?" she giggled, leaving Ino victim to a blush staring back at the waitress. "Nee-chan!" Naruto intruded Ayame's teasing only for her to giggle at his frustration  
"Sorry, Ino-chan" he said softly.

"So then what will it be Naruto?" she asked finally deciding to serve him his meal after her work was done. "I'll have the Uzumaki special please!" He grinned in delight finally getting to order.  
"And what will the lady be having?" She questioned trying to sound fancy.

Ino turned to Naruto; she didn't eat ramen much and didn't know anything about it really, well not compared to the Ramen Hermit Naruto anyway! "Uhm, N-Naruto?" she asked quietly, "I don't know what to order…I don't eat ramen often" she said expecting an outraged response.

Naruto grew quietly serious; this was a personal S-Rank mission! "Ayame Nee-chan! Bring an extra Uzumaki special!" He declared with a certain glint in his eye.  
"Don't worry Ino-chan! I'm sure you'll love it!" He announced confidently.

Ayame came out with two steaming hot bowls of ramen expecting Naruto to engulf the bowl with his face until it was quickly relieved of the substance that was currently inside it, however to her surprise, he turned to Ino educating her on Ramen and what makes it so good, she scratched the back of her head…'well it is Naruto after all' she thought.

The day was going brilliantly in Naruto's mind, even Ino was enjoying herself in weird way as Naruto, explained and lectured her the many things he knows about Ramen, seriously he could probably write a book about it 'I better not mention the book writing…in case he decides writing a book would be just like Jiraiya-sama" she smirked slightly at the thought of him actually going through with it.

The day rolled on and after many bowls of ramen each Naruto paid the bill and they walked away from the stand together, Ino was surprised, he pulled it off he actually made a _date_ out of ramen…'wait, _date_? No, no it was just a thank you for looking after him' she felt heat raising in her cheeks at the thought she quickly at had to shoot down.

"T-Thank you for today Naruto-kun…I actually had fun" She said to him while pouting, trying desperately not to boost his ego too much.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it! …would you like me to walk you home, Ino-chan?" he asked the blonde kunoichi beside him, an evil smirk spread across her face  
"Sure Naruto-kun that would be nice." They set off in the direction of Ino's house when suddenly she put her scheme into place.  
"W-where are you going Naruto-kun?" she said innocently giving a glance of puppy eyes with a direct hit! Naruto looked at her confused.  
"W-well, our apartment is the other way silly!" she said keeping her innocent puppy eye act going trying her best not to giggle.

"U-Um… I-I "she laughed at him struggle to form his sentences "W-well if you want I guess it'd be okay if you stayed "he said questioningly not knowing if she was serious or not.  
Ino's eyes widened …should she accept his offer? She was starting to like being around him, it made her laughs and smiles more than she had done in a while. 'What am I thinking?' she quickly shook of her thoughts

"I was only joking Naruto-kun the walk home would be fine" She giggled at him  
"Oh, Okay" Naruto answered still confused about pretty much everything that had happened to him today.

The two proceeded to walk to Ino's house, and they said their final goodbyes before Naruto departed, he suddenly missed the company, but was appreciative of the time they did spend together the past day or more, Across the street walking in the opposite direction was a pink haired kunoichi – a team mate of Naruto's who he knew he should talk to after the whole event that had unfolded.

He ran over to her, expecting her to be upset about the whole thing.  
"Oh hey Naruto-kun I didn't see you there" she smiled at him. This wasn't the first thing that confused him today – why did she call him Naruto- _Kun _and she was smiling at him…did she need something?  
"Hey Sakura-chan, I wanted to talk to you about …well everything that's happened, can we go somewhere?" He asked expecting to be shot down immediately.  
"Sure Naruto-kun I know a place we can go" she smiled hopefully, maybe he was okay now? 'I guess even Naruto can be effected by emotions and expectations when he is the hope of the hold world' she thought to herself laughing at the image of Naruto holding up the planet in space in a cartoon like style.

Sakura led the pair to a quiet park, and then across some grass land up towards a huge tree that gave shade protection against the suns hot rays but still provided enough warmth for it to not be cold, the view from where they sat looked straight out into the forest of Konoha they sat in the shade anxious to start their conversation.

* * *

_ **Konoha's Quiet Park**_

Naruto was the first to start the conversation; his guilt was too much to sit in silence with even after their conversation at the apartment the night before, especially as Ino-chan was the one providing his answers for him.

"Sakura-chan I…I'm sorry for everything that happened, I hope you didn't visit me while I was in hospital…I-I-I, No – I mean! Not that I wouldn't want you to visit me! Uhh… I meant I wanted you to see _him_when I wasn't there…I couldn't cope with seeing the pain it must of caused you" he spoke to her softly, except for in his moments of panic in which he started speaking loud and quickly in order to defend his life.

"Naruto-kun …thank you… For bringing him back just for me I mean, I know being a med-nin that you could barely walk with just your own weight never mind the extra…" She didn't mention how she'd cried for so long, it already stung when he mentioned not visiting him in the hospital…even when she did visit she was too late.  
"I did visit you though…I got really worried…" she smiled weakly " I thought I'd lost you as well with the hospital room being empty, I was so glad when I found that you were in your apartment after all" She hugged him tightly without realising what she was doing.

Naruto sat still, not knowing what do to do, eyes wide and a blush covering his face he took his chances and held her in his arms. "S-sakura-chan" he said quietly in a surprised manor. She quickly recoiled from his arms realising what she was doing.

"*Ahem*, I thought it'd be a better thank you than just words she said" a blush was on her face that was plain to anyone to see even to the dim light that was Naruto.

"Naruto…" she said with concern, "…W-where you afraid of me?" She sobbed while asking the question "I thought you didn't want to see me" she gulped "I didn't want you to hate me!" she said slightly louder letting a tear fall down her face.

"S-Sakura…" he quickly wiped her tear away from her face, "I'm sorry, it was too much – I-I couldn't do it, I didn't want to see the pain seeing _him_would give you, and I was to blame…I was the one who killed him!" He said apologetically wincing in expectation of her shock."B-But I could never hate you Sakura-chan" he said trying to re-assure her.

"I-I know about…about Sasuke and that you were the one who…Ino told me while I was at the apartment…I'm sorry for interrupting you two…and I'm sorry about the nasty things I said."  
she looked away from him not wanting to see him upset at the reminder of the memory.

"Interrupting us?" he said looking deep In thought at the possible meaning in the sentence  
"I don't hear most of it Sakura, Ino covered my ears for the most part, but I heard the important things you said as you left." He said still questioning the 'interrupting you two.'

"W-well you know … I didn't mean to interrupt you and Ino when you were…" she started to blush at trying to say her next sentence "You know! …while you were _together!_" she said leaving heavy insinuation on the word together.

"O-Oh! N-No w-we weren't " he blushed at the thought of how it might of looked "I-I … I wasn't exactly myself that must of hurt to of been heard coming from me… and she spent the night comforting me it was really nice of her!" he said while trying not to make Sakura believe they were _together_.

"O-Oh…what kind of things did you say?..." she asked in concern.  
"Well after I escaped the Hospita—"  
"You escaped the hospital!" Sakura interrupted  
"Y-Yeah… I said to her…" he clenched his fist at the side of his body " I said to her when I woke up and she was taking care of me…that I deserved to be alone, and I escaped to be alone."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, he was that bad? And yet she was clutching to a dead body instead of being by his side? 'No wonder he was so appreciative of Ino comforting him, It's not like anyone else does it!' she mentally shouted at herself.

"Where did you escape too…?" She asked fearing he may of tried to leave the village.  
"I sat on the Hokage tower." He said bluntly.

It was him up there after all, and the second figure that joined him…that must have been …Ino?  
"Is that where you said the things that shouldn't have been said...you certainly didn't speak much at your apartment. "She questioned.

"Yeah I said those horrible things on the Tower." He said looking saddened  
"What do you mean? What kind of things? She was expecting the worst from here on.  
"I-I asked her…I-I asked her"  
"What did you ask her?" she interrupted trying to get it out of him  
"I asked …Am I being selfish?"  
"Selfish?" She didn't understand how had he been selfish?  
Naruto's faced looked grim, showing regret of what he had asked the blonde haired kunoichi  
"…" his fists clenched even harder "I then asked …Would my death be too much for me to ask?"  
Her eyes widened in horror 'he wanted to kill himself? He was in such a state and I was nowhere to be seen' she felt tears of guilt well up in her eyes.

"Was that all of it?" she said softly not keen to hear more.  
"I asked her…would it be too much to ask of my friends to accept…for me to die?"  
"Naruto!" she shrieked, "How could you think such things!" She said letting another tear escape her eyes  
"I…I, after what happened at the headquarters." Sakura winced in anguish thinking of the memory  
"I didn't want any more pain…I didn't want to see it, and I didn't want any more inflicted on me…I'm sorry" he sobbed

She pulled him back into her hug, knowing her actions this time and shoved his head against her shoulder "I don't want to hear anything like that from you ever again!" She commanded  
"Ino may have gotten lucky this time but next time I'll be the one to comfort you for sure! ...It's the least I could do" She smiled towards him, Naruto was now wishing for the day to end…hoping that this would at least be the last time he was confused…he sighed and enjoyed the hug not trying to work out what was going on any longer.

* * *

**Authors notes: I hope I managed to make this one a lot more positive! Although the drama kicked in again at the end but it is towards tying up the whole scenario of misery bear with me it'll cheer up a bit soon!**

Always look forward to any criticism or opinions, opinions especially, I want to know if you guys like it :3.

Thank you to anyone who has read this far!


	5. Lovey Dovey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_**Konoha's Quiet Park**_

the tree's rustled gently in the wind providing a calming soundtrack for the nightfall that was descending upon Konoha, mixed with the melody of chirping birds the beautiful dark blue sky was welcomed by the citizens, and in return the sky offered stars for the village to happily gaze at.

The two still remained under the largest tree in the park, the shade no longer needed due to the heat cooling as time passed on, enjoying each other's company , they knew they'd soon have to part ways, it was Sakura who had this thought as she looked up at her blonde team mate holding her in his protecting arms.

"N-Naruto-kun? ..." she asked waiting for his gentle reply in his soft tone that made her feel warm and safe. 'What am I saying? This is Naruto-k-… this is Naruto we're talking about!' she thought to herself denying all previous thoughts.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" he said not looking at her, instead enjoying the soon to be night sky, knowing he had her in his arms, he spoke so like he was so carefree she thought, 'I wonder if he'd want to…' she thought to herself before encouraging herself to talk

"D-Don't leave me Naruto-kun" she said quietly, quickly pushing her head against his chest and holding him tighter. Naruto smiled at her holding him dearly, he couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Why would I leave you Sakura-chan?" he asked with concern for the pink haired kunoichi in his arms. "W-well…" she said hesitantly "I-I don't want to be alone…" she said only to continue before Naruto could interrupt, but he listened carefully for her to continue.

"My parents left the village to visit a festival yesterday…and well…I-I…I mean, if you want to…could you please keep my company? ... I mean it's a small place, and we'd have to share a bed…but it would be worth if it if I didn't have to be alone." She muttered quietly hiding her red face in his chest.

Naruto was shocked at the thought of sharing a bed with his pink haired teammate, he shook his head in his mind, and he couldn't take advantage of this.  
"S-Sakura-chan! You don't have to sleep in the same bed as me just to make me stay with you…you can come to my apartment, there's a spare room after all."

"A-Are you sure? ..." She asked a little disappointed she wouldn't be able to wrap herself around him in comfort like Ino had gotten too. 'I've got to stop this! There's nothing to be jealous of!" she thought angry at her own envy.

"I know how it feels to be alone, I wouldn't want anyone else to have to be alone when they didn't want to be…" he said softly, he picked her carefully onto a 'piggy back', her eyes widened a little shocked at the motion, but wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Well I need to hold on somehow!" she defended her actions in her mind.

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

It wasn't long until Naruto reached the apartment with Sakura on his back, he jumped around slower and with more care than usual, so not to make the ride uncomfortable for his team mate, although the dark sky was nearing, it wasn't very late – Naruto guessed it was the vast amount of clouds that made it appear so dark. He fumbled around in his pocket searching for his key with Sakura still on his back. To his dismay he couldn't find them no matter how much he rummaged.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun…did you even lock the door?" she asked quietly before softly pushing the door open with her foot that hung loosely close to Naruto's chest.  
"O-oh. It's a good job I walked Ino-chan home, or I may have left her in here again" he chuckled at his own forgetfulness. "Left her here? " Sakura asked confused at the statement.

"When Baa-chan asked for me to go see her I left without locking the door, and closed it forgetting she was still in the apartment" He said nervously, embarrassed by his mistake "Baka!" she chuckled resting her head over his shoulder while the two went inside. Naruto walked over to the couch carefully placing her down on it.

"Would you like a drink Sakura-chan" he asked merrily, before walking over to his kitchen and pouring himself a drink "Uhm, Yes please…" she said hesitating to continue not seeing the entrance to a spare room anywhere "Uhm, which room will I be staying in Naruto-kun?" she asked not meaning to sound rude.

Naruto pointed to the door behind him without turning around "In there Sakura-chan, you can take a look and make yourself at home." He said trying his best to be polite. She glanced towards the door, he was kidding right? Surely he didn't count the cupboard to be a spare room?  
"In the cupboard!" she asked angrily, thinking of the layout of her own home.

"Cupboard? Why would I make you stay in a cupboard Sakura-chan?" he looked at her wondering where she got the idea of it being a cupboard from, he handed her drink and moved his head towards the door telling her to come with him.

He opened the door to reveal a rather spacious spare room, it might have even been bigger than the room the he slept in, The room was painted in a cold turquoise, with an open window sill that had enough room to allow a person to sit on it and watch out. The bed was positioned closely to the window and there was a bedside table which had small drawers built into it. The room felt isolated, like it hadn't been used in a long time, but the bed sheets laid out untidily where Ino was at first going to sleep.

Sakura appreciated that she would be allowed to stay at Naruto's apartment, but didn't enjoy the thought of having to sleep in the other room it felt lonely in the room, even with Naruto in it as well.  
"Naruto-kun? Why do you sleep in the other room, this one is bigger isn't it? She asked wondering the boys thought pattern.

"O-Oh that, I didn't expect anyone to ask that" he smiled weakly "You might be able to tell, but I don't come in here often, it feels a bit lonely too." He said looking at her, but she could tell there was something else.

"Is that the only reason? " She asked concerned for her teammate.  
"Well…actually, when I was younger I used to sit at that window a lot; I found it a place of peace, until people started noticing the 'demon child' watching them from his window." He said quietly not wanting to spoil the nice atmosphere they had between them. Sakura was a bit taken back but waited for him to continue.

"They started to throw things at me any time they saw me there, that window has been replaced eighteen times…and Old man Sarutobi suggested it might be safer if I slept in the other room." He said softly as if he didn't want Sakura to hear the painful memory. She had to fight the urge to gasp at the horrible memory. Then pulled the blonde male before her back into her arms.

"C'mon let's go have those drinks" she said trying to change the subject and leave the room.  
"Sakura-chan do you feel it to? ..." he asked her suddenly "Lonely in here I mean" taking the cherry blossom girl a little of guard, she nodded at him, not wanting to be a nuisance, she was already imposing by staying over.

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight, you can stay in my room" he smiled as he beckoned for her to leave the room with him. "Y-you don't have to sleep on the sofa…" she stuttered holding back a blush at the thought of sharing a bed. He smiled softly to her not wanting to argue.

"Do you want to watch a movie Sakura-chan?" He asked wanting to completely remove the possibility of the topic of the spare room.  
"Sure…what do you have?" she asked the blonde, expecting him to have a very limited selection to choose from. He pointed to cabinet under the television.  
"Take a look, you can pick" he said smiling slightly, proud of his vast collection.

She opened the cabinet to reveal it was filled with movies, all organized into different genres.  
"Wow Naruto who knew you could be so organized" she teased "Oh you even have 'Romance' movies, Awhhh" she teased seeing a slight blush come across his face.

"H-Hey they're Comedies as well as romance you know!" He said trying to defend himself from further teasing. "Hmmm this one!" she said placing the disk into the player, on all fours waiting to press the play button after the movie trailers. He saw her on all fours 'Now come on Naruto, don't look, you've got to be strong here, for your life sake, Now don't let me down now, keep looking away.' He thought to himself constantly fighting not to look.

"There!" she said placing herself on the small two seating sofa next to him. He let out a sigh of relief. "Something wrong Naruto?" she asked confused at his sigh  
"let's just say Ero-sennin would be disappointed in me." He said laughing at the thought of his sensei telling him to look and not miss the opportunity in front of him "…but he'd of got a face full of fist …" he said thinking out loud. Sakura laughed at him reminiscing of his sensei and blushed at the thought of the pose she was in, happy that he looked away.

"I guess you're not a pervert after all Naruto" She sniggered at him. He swivelled his body and placed his legs behind her lying down as the movie started. 'Well if he's lying down so am I!' she thought to herself as if it was a challenge. She moved to lay down next to him, her right foot against his left, and she could almost feel his breath on her hair, but she didn't mind.

Naruto pulled the blanket that he'd laid out on the sofa ready for him to sleep on over the two of them. She turned and smiled to him secretly wanting to be hugged.  
"Thank you again for letting me stay Naruto-Kun." She said in appreciation. Naruto was just happy that she had agreed to stay over. He laid the arm he wasn't resting against over Sakura's waist waiting for her to object. But was surprised when she scooted back to be closer to him. She lightly touched his hand stroking it and placing hers in his. Naruto was truly shocked now, he decided to look as if he hadn't noticed, watching the movie, but heard Sakura giggle knowing he'd failed.

"I can let go if you'd like" she teased  
"N-No…I-It's okay you don't have to…" he said nervously enjoying holding her hand in his, his response only made her giggle again.  
"Naruto….That better be your Key in your pocket that is digging in my back…." She said joking, not actually feeling anything, but embarrassing the blonde male immensely. She couldn't help but laugh  
"I'm only joking Naruto, I can't really feel anything against my back" She said in between laughter.  
He just blushed heavily and tried his best to focus on the movie.

The two watched the movie quietly for a while until a part Sakura couldn't bear to watch was about to unfold, she rolled over to face away from it. Only to be met with Naruto's face, she didn't realise how close they actually were, just centimetres between their noses…in-between their lips. She was telling herself to roll over, to look away to do anything to escape. But it was too late, she was caught in his sparkling crystal clear oceans that where staring back into her prized emerald eyes.

She could feel his warm breath on her face. Her mind was begging for something to happen, anything, she needed to escape, but couldn't pull away she leant a little closer, only to be matched by the man before her, noses touching something was about to happen. 'I can't do this! But I can't stop! He's just ment to be keeping me company!" Her lips stuck together and she pressed them into the air forming a would-be kiss, watching Naruto carefully do the same.

Suddenly there were loud bangs on the door the two jumped out of their skin, Sakura so startled she fell of the couch onto her behind. 'ARGH! Who the hell is that!" Cried inner Sakura "We were so damn close!" She shouted to the real Sakura 'So close to what? I'm glad some ones at the door, we got off lightly!' she argued with herself feeling slightly schizophrenic. 'Sure you did! That's why you were gunna kiss him!" inner sakura shouted before taking her leave.

"Naruto …where's the bathroom?" she asked, having a feeling she knew who it would be. 'Blondie!' Inner Sakura thought quickly returning to spread her rage. Naruto pointed to the door at the back, watching Sakura escape into it. She put the toilet lid down and sat on it, waiting to hear the conversation.

"Oh hi Naruto-Kun " she heard from outside…'so it was Ino-pig after all!' she thought to herself "Alright! It's time to get back out there! She's come to take our man!' cried inner Sakura as if it were a war cry 'Wait 'our man!' what are you talking about?' she argued with herself 'Whatever, your loss.' Inner Sakura muttered before taking her leave for a second time so the conversation could be heard.

"I-Ino-chan…c-come in" He said smiling towards the woman who had taken such good care of him.  
"I'm surprised Naru-t-o –Kun ..." Sakura could tell she was pouting or maybe winking. "…I thought by now my sweetheart would surely…asked me on another date?" 'There's the wink' Sakura thought to herself 'Wait! Another date!' Sakura thought, heart sinking…'Naruto never mentioned they went on a date!' she said angrily to herself.

"A-Another? W-we went on a date?" Naruto shrieked confused  
"Y-You mean when I took you to Ichiraku's to say thank you?" he said now understanding  
"Relax Naruto-kun I'm only teasing" Ino said, Sakura's mind melted, her heart afloat once more. 'Why do I care if they went on a date or not!' she thought to herself.  
"Awh! I love this film…I never knew were a romantic Naruto-kun!" she heard Ino call. 'I picked it you baka!' Sakura wanted to shout.  
"Oh and you've got a blanket laid out on the couch…Don't worry Naruto-kun you don't have to sleep on the couch, you can sleep with me in _my_ room" She sniggered acting like she was a permanent guest at Naruto's apartment. 'Her room!' 'What the hell!' Sakura screamed in her mind  
"Y-Your sleeping here tonight Ino-chan!" Naruto balled wondering the same thing as Sakura.  
"Why…? Is that a problem Naru-Kun…I mean… if you don't want me here…to hold you tight while we fall asleep in each other's arms…well I can always…leave" she said still teasing him. 'Turn off the damn puppy eyes!' Sakura couldn't help get angry at the blonde. But what if Naruto did want to fall asleep in her arms? He sure didn't mind the night before.

"U-Uh…I-I…What's going on!" Naruto wept fully confused by the whole arrival of Ino in his apartment.  
"My-my, I come all the way here …just to see _my_ Naruto-Kun and he doesn't even give me a hug?" Ino tempted. 'HER NARUTO-KUN!' this was getting difficult for her to sit through.  
"Well that's better…Now that we've hugged and made up I guess I can give you what I really came for" she said with a certain tone behind her voice Sakura couldn't identify. 'Please don't' kiss him. Please don't' kiss him. Please don't' kiss him!' she repeated over and over in her mind.

Ino suddenly screamed in panic "NARUTO-KUN! Speak to me! NARUTO!" she shrieked as loudly as she could manage. Sakura belted through the bathroom door in panic of what could have possibly happened to her team mate …had she lost him? She saw the two looking at her, Naruto – with no idea what the hell was happening in his life anymore, Ino with a proud smirk – happy that her evil scheme had worked perfectly.

"So you were here after all Fore-head!" Ino declared shocking Sakura.  
"What of it?" she said bluntly, not in the mood for joking.  
"My, my …someone's moody…" she said looking over to Naruto smiling.  
"Don't worry Sakura, I was just about to give Naruto his letter from the Hokage, and was going to return to the tower." She said teasing the pink haired kunoichi, handing the letter to Naruto; she left towards the door before spinning on her heels.  
"Bye-Bye my handsome man" she winked at Naruto teasing but deep down she was serious. She knew Sakura was there, and wanted to make it clear she knew, she wouldn't let her have Naruto without a fight!  
Sakura slammed the door on the blonde haired kunoichi before turning to Naruto and smiling as softly as she could manage trying to look innocent.

"What's with the letter?" she asked kindly trying to uphold her sweet appearance.  
Naruto opened up the letter and read it aloud  
"Lady Tsu-nade would like you to come to her office as soon as possible!  
This is of the highest Urgency …or something like that!  
She told me to write the mention of a toad…what was his name again…Dammit!  
I can't remember what he's called but he was really small and old! And kept calling you  
Naruto-boy.  
Come as soon as you can,  
Signed, Your Blonde Beauty  
Ino-chan xxx. "

The vein in Sakura's said to be large fore head was pulsing with rage, 'your blonde beauty! Xxx? Who does she think she is!' Sakura shouted in her head… before calming herself and resuming her sweetness.

"Well Naru-kun you better get going…you wouldn't want to make Tsunade-sama mad would you?" she said softly "oh and…The quicker you leave" she leaned close to his ear  
"the quicker you get back… I-I don't want to be lonely Naruto-kun" she pleaded softly. 'Alright! How was that! Ino is nothing compared to me!" Inner Sakura hold up a scoreboard saying 10.0 in one hand and give the thumbs up with the other.

"I-I had a feeling they'd contact me soon." He said softly  
"I'd better get going! Please make your-self at home Sakura-chan!" he shouted as he closed the door without locking it yet again.

He darted of to the hokage tower as fast as he could with Sakura's message of leaving her lonely; he arrived at the hokage tower soon after the thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Lots of Lovey-dovey although I've left myself in quite the pickle. Sakura or Ino x.x oh well I'm sure I'll decide eventually.**

**As always Thank you for reading this far, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**  
**Drop a review if you have the time, all reviews will be answered and appreciated greatly :3**


	6. Ino meanie Haruno!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower after racing there from his apartment, eager to get there and return back after Sakura's message that he left with…however he couldn't shake Ino's letter from his mind 'from your blonde beauty' …it was true, he did think she was beautiful but he didn't know the she was his. Did she actually have feelings for him? Or was she just teasing him, Naruto couldn't decide and pushed open the doors as if to free him from his mind.

"You arrived quicker than I thought you would Naruto-kun" chirped a familiar happy voice.  
"I'm sorry for what happened at the apartment, I shouldn't tease so much, huh?" She said sounding sincerely sorry and a little down, as if she may have upset Naruto.  
"It's okay Ino-chan" He smiled towards her. Remembering the letter she gave him once more.  
"D-Did you read the letter?..." she stuttered to him looking embarrassed.  
"I sure did my blonde beauty" he said repaying the teasing she gave him. She looked away almost glowing red.  
"You shouldn't blush Ino-chan…" he said "It just makes you look prettier." Without realising he heard his own words…'what did I just say?'  
"Naru-Kun!" she exclaimed playfully slapping his arm "Go see Tsunade-sama already!" she said now trying her best to hid her red face.

Naruto chuckled that she liked his compliment and blushed at the name of 'Naru-kun' she had given him 'She's really nice!...and makes me feel so warm…just like when I was with Sakura-chan…' he averted his thoughts once again running up the stairs faster…'things might get complicated.' He sighed.

He pushed open the door where the Hokage would be waiting for him, but his surprise the toad great toad sage Fukasaku was also in the room. Naruto's face was delighted after not seeing him since the battle with pain.

"Jiji! When did you get here?" Naruto exclaimed happy to see the elder toad  
"Ahhh Naruto-boy! You're here at last!" Fukasaku said at the final arrival of his student  
"However…This is not the time for re-uniting, we can do that when we get to Mount Myobuku after a certain somebody's funeral." The elder toad said in a more serious tone  
"You will be finishing your Sage training , and it should take around 2 years!" declared Fukasaku to his student, not taking no for an answer.

"It is settled then!" bellowed the Hokage "Naruto, you are to leave a messenger toad within the village. Who knows when we'll need you." She said in a professional manner, in the presence of a great toad sage she had to act in such a way. "Oh, and about your jacket, it was beyond repair…" she said softly to her Gaki.

"So it's ruined for good this time?" he said disappointed  
"Yes, That is why I have gotten you a new jacket, Uzumaki Naruto! I hereby instate you a Jounin of The Hidden Village of Konoha!" She said fighting the smile that was creeping up her face.  
"F-For real? I'm a Jounin!" He cried, ' I can't believe she finally made me a Jounin!'  
"Thank you Baa-chan!" his smiling beaming at widely at her.

"That's not all, Your Jounin jacket I had custom made, in your colours" she brought the jacket from of her lap holding it out widely for Naruto to see. It was orange, the same shade as his previous jacket –the black on it came from the flames towards the waist of jacket that curled upwards stopping at his ribs, the trim was also black instead of the usual green colour, and on the back of the jacket was an Uzumaki swirl in a darker shade of orange,

Naruto was speechless, well for a little while anyway, "Baa-chan! I love it! Thank you ! Thank you! Thank you!" he wept hugging her with his new jacket in his arms. She couldn't help but enjoy the hug, even in the presence of an elder.

"*Ahem* well, I'm glad you like it Gaki…You are dismissed for now!" granted the fifth Hokage, Naruto immediately dressed himself into his new Jounin jacket and left with a final smile and gave his thanks, walking down the stairs proudly in his new beloved piece of clothing he met paths with the blonde haired kunoichi.

"Naru-Kun? That's a nice jacket! I didn't see it with you when you came in" Ino said while gazing at the new jacket, it really was nice, it looked expensive too and reminded her of that of a Jounin's.  
"Baa-chan gave it to me!" he announced over joyed with his gift "She gave it to after she made me a Jounin!" he grinned widely at her.

"Ohh Congratulations Naru-Kun! She hugged him tight in reward of becoming Jounin. 'That's right, unlike Sakura, I don't lie to myself!' she thought pouting. Still holding him she gently pushed him against the wall of the stairs and laid her hand on his chest.  
"Alright! In celebration of your new rank! We are going to Ichiraku's tomorrow at 3pm…and it _IS_ a _date_!" she announced to him making him blush heavily  
"…oh and Naruto, if you know what's good for you and your pretty jacket, you won't be late" she said with a menacing smile before continuing her duties.

Naruto left the Hokage tower with the biggest grin on his face it was possible for him to wear tonight went great! He got a new rank, a new jacket and a date! All at once. He ran back to the apartment as fast as he could wanting to tell Sakura the news of his promotion.

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Sakura sat alone, not so endorsed in joy, she stared blankly at the television – it had been paused for some time and she didn't intend for it to play until Naruto arrived back to enjoy it with her, after all last time they nearly kissed 'I bet Ino Is all over him while he's at the tower!...but what if she really likes him?... what if she _loves_ him, and doesn't mind showing it?' she thought to herself questioning the intent of her blonde female friend '…what if I'm only like this with Naruto because I'm jealous that the attention won't be on me anymore?...but I think I _love_ him…' the last word she thought caught her off guard and she blushed remembering the two of them at the park 'It made me feel so warm and funny. I felt so safe in his arms' she hesitated to think anymore remembering the feeling  
'I hope you get back soon Naruto.'

The door flung open to invite the sound of a heavily panting Naruto sporting a his new jacket, Sakura looked at the time, he hadn't even been gone a long time, yet it felt like it had been hours.  
"I-I'm …back…SA…Sakura-chan!" he said taking breathes in between words smiling towards her while leaning on his thighs with his arms supporting him while he took in oxygen before continued talking.

"I paused _our_ movie Naruto-kun, come watch it with me!" she pleaded wanting to be in his arms again she looked back at him noticing his new jacket.  
"Naruto! Where did you get such an expensive looking jacket? ...It looks like the ones that Jounins wear!" she can't believe she didn't notice it when he first came in.

"I'm glad you asked Sakura-chan" He said merrily "Baa-chan made me a Jounin!" he announced  
"She was the one who had the jacket made for me too." He smiled appreciative of his Baa-chan's gift.  
"Congratulations Naruto-kun! … It's about time!" She sniggered at him knowing he deserved to be a Jounin a long time ago, the pink haired kunoichi patted down on the couch.  
"Well come on already!" She teased wanting to be laid with him again.

Naruto sat down on the seat next to her as she had instructed, and took of his jacket, folding it and placing it the table in front of the couch. When he sat back upright on the couch he looked at Sakura smiling, who then proceeded to lay down in the position where she was before. He leant back against the couch slouching into the back cushion of it.

Sakura noticed him sat back in place, even after she'd laid down first, expecting him to come lay with her, she was a little disappointed – but blamed it on his thick-headedness, and came up with a plan to make him lay down and be with her again.

She pulled the blanket that was now laid on the arm of the couch at Naruto's side, leaning over passed him as she collected it, making sure that their faces nearly touched on her way by and the on the way back she laid down again before pulling the blanket over her, smothering Naruto's body in it, making him look similar to a stereotypical Halloween ghost.

Looking at him sat there she considered her plan had failed, but looked at the lump in the sheet with eyes of hope as it disappeared and a head came wiggling out of the blanket, her hope was lost as it appeared at the opposite side, his feet near her head.

"N-Naruto? ..." she asked quietly a glint of hurt in her voice?  
"What is it Sakura-chan? "He asked blinking at her in interest  
"D-Don't you want to sit up here…with me? ..." she asked not expecting a bright outcome,  
'what has Ino done to you?' she thought angry that the blonde kunoichi showed up, even if she did originally ask for something to stop them from kissing.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't know if you'd want me too or not" he smiled softly, trying his best to hide his lie 'Can I really do this? What about Ino-chan…But when I'm with Ino-chan I think…What about Sakura-chan…but it's not like me and Sakura are doing anything…I'm just comforting her …right?' he thought to himself , hiding under the blanket in case the cherry blossom saw through him, and wiggled out at the opposite end.

He rested his head where he had before, and while gently crawling his hand up Sakura's he reached the remote and pressed play for their movie to continue. She rolled over to face him, their faces dangerously close again – she spoke to him.

"There that's better" she said letting out a sigh of relief "Why would I not want you at my side Naruto-kun…that's where you've always been, why stop now" she smiled at him, dropping the remote and clutching his hand that he left near to her own. He looked into her eyes and averted his gaze trying not to blush at her kind words, that and she was seriously close to him.

She giggled and invited herself to smother her face against his chest. He still wasn't holding her though; she took his hand in hers and rolled over making his arm follow her. 'Smoooooth.' She thought to herself proud of her last move. Naruto suddenly tightened his grip around her hugging her tightly, her hand still in his was now close to her own chest, and he rested his head over her shoulder and watched the movie.

She noticed him now leaning over her shoulder, she could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her blush, and she turned her head again, almost brushing his with her own. And with that she pulled an arm behind her back and pulled his head closer, almost forcing against her neck, and continued to watch fearing what she might do if she continued looking at him

"I'm glad I'm not alone tonight…Thank you Naruto-Kun" she whispered softly into his ear and quickly had to spin her head back to resist her sudden lust over him. 'Calm down! Calm down! It's just because you're not used to this! You've never had anyone hold you tight…that must be it! ...but that's not to say you don't enjoy being with him…' she thought again nearly tempting herself to go back to him.

Naruto with his head nuzzled in her neck almost, had to fight with all he could to resist the urge of kissing it softly, the words she whispered in his ear didn't exactly help! 'Dammit! What about my _date_with Ino! … Why does Sakura have to make it so hard not to kiss her!' He thought his mind for staring at the television screen.

The two sat in silence, in each other's comfort, too close for each other, both struggling desperately to resist each other, they held one another and said nothing, hours past until movie – their salvation from each finished, it had become dark, and it was now late at night. The room dimly lit Sakura rolled over only to quickly notice her mistake, it was just too tempting!

She got up off the couch, it was the only escape, and taking the blanket with her she trailed into Naruto's room. Expecting him to follow immediately like a little puppy dog running at her feet.  
He shot up on the couch, slammed back against the back of the cushion 'I don't know how much more of this I can take!' he said putting his hands across his face pulling down as if to wake him up. He ran over to the sink, and poured himself a cold drink drinking it in one gulp trying to refresh himself.

"Naruuu-toooo?" she called softly to him in a tempting way, she couldn't help it, when he wasn't with her , she missed the feeling, the warm fuzzy feeling – yet it was driving her mad while on the couch, she close to throwing herself on him it was maddening! Yet…yet she couldn't bear for him to be away.  
"You're not going to make me sleep alone after all are you?" she called again faking a hurt voice

"A-A…J-Just a minute, I'm just going to brush my teeth' he called back in answer, not thinking of the reasons on why one may think he was brushing his teeth.  
"And who exactly do you want your breath to be fresh for Naruto-kun" She called sweetly in a way that made chills go down his spine a good way.  
'There is a siren in my home! An evil temptress!' he called to himself in his mind quickly splashing water over his face before brushing his teeth. He headed to his bedroom slowly dreading having to resist again. That'll work for sure! …no it won't, he shook his head disagreeing.

"S-Sakura-chan…are you sure I should sleep in here? …I could sleep in the spare room or on the couch…" he asked almost trying to find an escape root 'C'mon let me sleep, without fighting temptation"  
"It's fine." She said bluntly "besides I didn't bring my stuffed bear to hug tight…I'm sure you can fill in for him for one night." She said gazing into his eyes ready to use puppy eyes if needed.  
"…I'll go get the pillows" he said defeated, there was no way he could go against that.

He arrived in the room and placed the pillows on the drawers by the bed the opposite to end to Sakura's resting head. He pulled out his pyjamas ready to change. Sakura bit the pillow softly in surprise that he was going to change in front of her, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"D-Don't you think you should change somewhere else Naruto-Kun" she said quietly as if she didn't want him to hear it.  
"Oh! ..." he quickly fled the room pyjamas in hand "Sorry Sakura-chan!" he shouted back to her from a different room. 'What did you do that for! He was right there!" screamed inner Sakura to her other half 'Shush you! You were the one who's encouraging this! This is your fault!' she argued back, 'Don't pretend you don't like it! You should be thanking me!" she said before disappearing to let Sakura fight her own battle.

He walked back through the door fully changed, noticing the pillows had been shifted to next to Sakura's …'Ohh come on … I could cry! I could lie down and cry! Why I is this happening!'  
"S-Sakur—"  
"Shhhh! I'm tired…" she said interrupting any excuse and placed her gently against the pillow "…and I need my bear already!" she muffled through the pillow.

Naruto slowly approached the bed, and the got in quickly, as if approaching a crocodile and jumping over its jaw quickly in fear of it biting. He was in…he'd done it. He felt a hand slowly stroke his side and crawl down his ribs until he was being held in a hug. 'Oh God.' Was all Naruto could manage to formulate in his head.

She lifted her head on to his shoulder, hugging to him tightly, she was so close to him – her breath tickling his neck lightly, she could smell the soft honey fragrance of his hair, she had to resist diving her head into to get a better scent and kiss him from his ear all down to neck where she'd rest her head. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Just the thoughts made her face change to shade of tomato.

He rolled over to see her. Immediately regretting it 'why did it do that? …this isn't going well.'  
He slid his arm over her waist and leaned closer, they were both pressed against each other, heads over one another's shoulders.

The pink haired woman used her free hand to slide up his hard stomach feeling every bump and centimetre of his surprisingly toned chest, enjoying it too much for her own good, she bit her bottom lip and had to quickly slip her hand under him and wrap it around him to mark it as out of use. It reached up however and stroked at the back section of his blonde locks, then scrunched at it and placed his head down her neck one again.

He couldn't fight it anymore, she could do whatever she wanted with him now, but he wasn't going to make the move – that's the most of the fight he could put up, his could feel his breath hitting her soft, perfect neck, and he moved his hand up to stroke the cherry blossom hair, his nose brushing against her cheek.

"Mpfhh…Naruto!" she moaned quietly at her bliss. She wanted to kiss him, she needed to. 'Quickly make conversation.' She thought to herself. She pulled back away from him, missing his warmth.  
"So what did Tsunade-sama want of you…? …it must have been important to take you away from me" she said almost out of breath from fighting back her moans.

"I will be leaving after Sasuke's funeral…for two years to complete my training as a sage…" he said softly, not eager to hear her reply.  
"Two years?" She questioned "…I won't get to see you for…two years?" she wept arms around his neck now looking in his eyes.  
"…I'm sorry Sakura-chan – I made a contract with the toads." He said accepting that he gave his word.  
"B-Bu-But…I want to come with you!" she demanded throwing her head under his chin and resting her soft cheek against his neck.  
"S-Sakura, I can't bring other people to Mount Myobuku…I'm sorry" he said weakly

She pulled him down to the pillows and stared into his eyes, her nose against his, she closed her eyes. And breathed out, 'not now, I can't kiss him here, I can't get addicted to him when he'll leave me for so long!' she pushed her head over his shoulder and closed to her eyes, clinging to him tightly  
"Goodnight Naruto-kun." She whispered softly to him

He stroked her cherry blossom hair, which was currently free of her ribbon headband, it was soft and fragrant, his hands devoured by the countless strands that he couldn't stop caressing.  
"Goodnight Sakura-Chan." He whispered into her ear and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Author's notes: This one was hard to write! I was seriously at war with myself for most of the time that I was writing it I nearly split those two from each other but didn't want to throw drama everywhere like normally.**

**Next time Ino's Assault!**

**Please Review if you have the time! And thank you for reading the story so far, I hope you enjoying it!**  
**Expect another Chapter today!**


	7. Date with his Blonde Beauty!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

she woke up sprawled across him, he who was still asleep. She looked down at his smiling face, her hands laid upon his chest she gently rubbed up and down easing him to wake up.  
"Naruto-kun…Na-ruu-to-Kun!" she said softly smiling down at the blonde, he looked so peaceful.  
The pink haired kunoichi checked the time, 'dammit! I've got to go, Tsunade will be angry if I'm late again!'

She hugged him tightly and gave a squeeze in order to wake him up laying her head down on his chest …"Naruto-kun!" she shouted softly desperately wanting him to awaken.  
"O-Oh…Goo…" he let out a yawn and he rubbed his eyes "…Good Morning Sakura-chan" he said sleepily hugging her back.  
"How did you sleep?" he asked softly, looking down at her with weary eyes.  
"I slept great! It was so cosy…" she said sweetly, 'Now I know why Ino is after him so bad I feel great!'  
"…how did you sleep, I didn't make it uncomfortable for you did I? "She said a little worried

"Not at all! It was perfect, my arms ache from being wrapped around you all I night though" he said blushing a little. Sakura had to contain herself from squealing at the cuteness of his last statement how had she been ignoring this all of those years?  
"I'm glad! ...but I have to goto Tsunade now, Naruto-kun" she said sounding a little disappointed that the two would be apart.  
"…M-Maybe we could do something later though…I mean if you want to that is…?" she inquired hoping to see her blonde team mate again  
Naruto looked away, he couldn't exactly tell her that he was going on a date with Ino, but he had to tell her the truth.  
"Uhm- I-I can't… Ino made me promise I'd let her buy me ramen for being promoted to a Jounin and later I'll be doing training with Kakashi-sensei…Sorry Sakura-chan" he said quietly, stroking her back and pressing her gently against him. The cherry blossom looked a little disappointed but understood.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, thank you for keeping me company…It'll almost feel desolate in my house tonight." She giggled down heartedly.  
"S-Sorry…" he looked down at her and hugged her again. The pink haired girl smiled at him  
"Well I best be going! … Tsunade will no doubt be angry with me if I'm late" she sighed not wanting to leave at all.

The two said their goodbyes and he waved as she left his view. Then, and only then, did he panic like a mad man. 'What am I going to do!...although…that was just keeping Sakura company…No! It was obviously more than that! ...but what about Ino, "your blonde beauty"? …I guess I'll give her a chance just like Sakura had, but after that I won't see them again properly until after I come back!'

Naruto spent his time eating, getting dressed, and looking in the mirror at his amazing new Jounin jacket, he couldn't wait to show Kakashi sensei at the training ground, it was already 1pm and so he set off to the training ground.

* * *

_**Konoha Training Grounds**_

Naruto arrived and was surprised to see Kakashi was early; he must be serious about this. Without hesitation as soon as Naruto arrived Kakashi-sensei revealed his sharingan eye.

"Naruto! Come at me like it was life and death!" he shouted not giving Naruto a chance to chat back, he rolled in a low right direction throwing several kunai aimed upwards towards Naruto.  
Naruto quickly leaned his body out of the way of the kunai, catching site of the steel wire glinting in the sun, as the kunai were yanked backwards towards their initial target.

Naruto did a cartwheel and dodged to the right only to be met by the real Kakashi-sensei as Naruto watched the clone disappear, Naruto quickly drew his kunai to block, meeting Kakashi's kunai with his own.

They fought trying to break apart from other, Kakashi saw an opening and kicked the inside of Naruto's leg causing him to fall to one knee, Naruto fell on his back to avoid the face aimed punch,  
and swept the back of Kakashi's legs causing knocking him off his feet, the Naruto in front of him disappeared as two new versions appeared both armed with Rasengans.

Kakashi leaped back anticipating one of them to be real, so shuriken alone wouldn't do to destroy the clones, upon landing he slammed his hand against the ground: (Doton: Ganchuusou) - Earth Style: Stone Spikes!

Spikes of stone arisen destroying the two versions in front of him. 'Clones!' He span to reveal six Uzumaki clones charging towards him, 'Too fast!' one of the Uzumaki clones landing a roundhouse to Kakashi's back making him fly forward, the Naruto clones quickly turned direction, swinging each other arm by arm catapulting the real Naruto then disappearing.

The struck 'Kakashi' transformed into a log that landed harshly on the ground, as Naruto now propelled headed towards the real Kakashi landing a fist to the face, not allowing him to escape Naruto caught him by the heals and spun him about to throw,

(Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu) - Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! Kakashi leaned forward about to blow flames at Naruto point blank, Naruto released his grip throwing Kakashi , the re-composed air-born Kakashi changed tactic to avoid chakra waste.

Naruto strafed to the right and slammed the ground with a Rasengan using it as dust shield, forming eight clones that formed a Reverse V formation; they grabbed his arms and catapulted him into the air still charging Kakashi from all angles.

The closest slid diagonally from the left aiming a kick to start the Uzumaki Naruto Combo, Kakashi quickly formed hand seals and created a water clone pushing it towards the kick to gain the advantage, and using his sharingan and his expert taijutsu he quickly dispelled the clones with four kicks and three punches.

The catapulted Naruto formed a shadow clone mid-air to jump from, changing direction while the clone continued down it path, both throwing Shuriken making Kakashi strafe to the left.  
"Now!" Naruto yelled to his clone, catching the seemingly safe Kakashi with the wires that he attached to kunai, and yanked Kakashi towards him.

He delivered a fist to Kakashi's stomach feeding his body to the clone that leapt of Kakashi's chest and kicked him in the back of the skull with his heel. Kakashi fell towards the floor quickly stopping himself with his out reached hands.

"Rasengan Barrage!" He heard from his blonde student, the sound of the rotating chakra close, he rolled to the right watching the Naruto slam two Rasengans into the ground, it smirked and the disappeared, Kakashi turned to the Naruto he was met with narrowly evading a face punch.

He laid a kick into the Naruto's chest, 'This is it!' ready to proceed with a combo, it disappeared, he turned to the presence in the tree, and Naruto dropped down from it, now in Sage mode. 'Crap! They were all clones!...he was in the tree gathering nature chakra all this time? ...what a guy'

"Don't hold back! Naruto!" Kakashi cried for war, he charged forward, only to see Naruto disappear to the side of him 'He's Fast!' (Suiton: Mizu Kawarimi) - Water Style: Water Replacement, Kakashi transformed leaving a puddle and escaping fierce elbow aimed towards his jaw line.

Kakashi slammed his hand down on the ground (Raiton: Raikou Oonami) - Lightning Release: Lightning Surge, sparks of lightning hit the ground and surged towards Naruto hitting the puddle left by the water replacement, shocking the Naruto

Kakashi got a fierce punch to the side of the jaw by the real Naruto sending his spiralling in the direct the punch was sent from, by stabbing the ground with a kunai he was able to recompose himself for the charging Naruto (Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu) - Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire, spitting fireballs at the male before him.

Naruto jumped and strafed, leaned and span avoiding the flames getting close to Kakashi –sensei , he punched with a right missing Kakashi's face, the fist went over his shoulder, he attempted the left and Kakashi dodged again in the same manor, Naruto went for a kick to the chest but Kakashi quickly jumped backwards to avoid it.

"Heh!" laughed Naruto. Kakashi turned his head to see two kunai in the floor with exploding tags…'when did he…crap!' Kakashi evaded the right dodging most of the explosions.  
"Nicely done! Naruto! …But it'll take more than that to keep me down!" Said Kakashi reformulating his attack.

The two continued an in the same manner for an extra hour, doing their best to land a hit whenever possible, it wasn't long until Kakashi had expended most of his chakra and made one very warn out Naruto.

Naruto stood panting for breath, he checked the time.  
"Crap! …I'm…going to be late!" he said suddenly rushing from the scene  
"Thanks for the training Kakashi –Sensei!" He called back while he kept running.

* * *

_**Ichiraku Ramen shop**_

02:59PM….Ino checked her watch – he better not make her wait! She heard footsteps quickly approaching and saw a blonde golden hair and an orange and black jacket she would recognise from anywhere.

03:00PM… The blonde stopped and panted catching his breath next to her,  
"H-H-Hi Ino-Chan…Sorry" he breathed heavily trying to push his words out to protect his precious jacket.  
"Ahhh your lucky , one minute later and I'd of had to write 'Property of Yamanaka Ino' onto your jacket." She giggled at the thought of him walking around with that label.  
"But I'm glad you got here" she smiled sweetly. 'Wait what's with his eyes?'  
"Naru-kun? …what's with your eyes? Are you sick? ...and is that red stuff on your eyelids medicine?" she asked worried for her male friend's health.  
"Oh! I forgot to go out of Sage mode...it's a good job you reminded me Ino-chan" he exclaimed to her in shock.  
"Sage mode? What's that?" she questioned interested in the form she saw in front of her.

Naruto took the time to explain the benefits of Sage mode and what he uses for, as well as a brief explanation of nature chakra and how he trained in order to be able to use it with Jiraiya at Mount Myobuku.

She nodded in understanding listening carefully to what he was saying; who knew Naruto was so interesting! That reminded her.  
"By the way, Naruto-kun, what did Tsunade-sama summon you for yesterday?" she asked curiously.  
"Oh…that, well you know I was telling you about Sage mode?" he asked her, to see her nod in agreement.  
"Well I haven't mastered it … I will be going to train at Mount Myobuku for two years after Sasuke's funeral." He said a little down hearted that he'll have to leave the village for two years

"Two years!" She shrieked angrily "I won't get to see my Naru-Kun for two years!" she shook her head not accepting it ' This can't be true…it's going to be hell without having him here!...and I saw that Sakura slept pretty close to him last night…I have some catching up to do" she thought plotting a scheme.

"Will I be able to write you letters at least?" she said in hopes of sending more letters signed 'your blonde beauty' after the positive feedback she received last time.  
"A-actually you will be able to send them every day if you liked! I'm going to leave a messenger toad who can instantly take scrolls to Mount Myobuku" explained Naruto over joyed at the thought of receiving a large amount of post all signed Ino-chan.

"Can't he just take me to Mount Myobuku?" she said giving the puppy eyes.  
"Sorry Ino-chan… I'm not allowed to bring any one as it may distract from my training" He sighed, looking a bit down hearted.

She placed her hands in his and squeezed "I'm sure the time will fly by! And then you can come back to me all grown up and handsome" she said encouragingly ….'Mmhm, handsome and grown up Naruto-kun… I like the sound of that!'  
"Well lets order!" She commanded to the other blonde opposite her.

The two sat at Ichiraku for at least an hour, Ino inquiring things about Naruto constantly trying to get to know him better, while he responded to her questioning it by answering and then returning it to learn what her likes and dislikes are also. The two were getting on well and Ino enjoyed teasing Naruto but every so often he complimented her taking her off –guard and making her blush.

"Ahhh! Thanks for the ramen Ino-chan…I'm stuffed!" he grinned his foxy grin at her; she let out a chuckle

"I'm glad we did this too! ...but don't think you're free just yet, I have some where I want to show you!" She said sparking his curiosity, she placed the money for the ramen on the side for the owners to collect and dragged Naruto along his hand in hers.

She took him to a clearing in the forest; it was close to the Training grounds he had been at earlier in the day, but on the opposite side of the forest. She led them to a small parting in the trees that they had to step over a few bushes just to get there; it was hard to stumble upon by accident…which is what Ino managed to do.

The two blondes stepped out into the newly open area, grass land with trees dotted around the area, in the distance there was a rock formation- with water trickling down from it, not exactly a waterfall but more like a natural water fountain, as they got closer they could see a crystal clear stream sporting tiny decorative pebbles along the stream's floor, around the stream was rocks almost encasing the rim of the stream.

"We're here at last!" she said to the blonde that accompanied her, gazing at his face to see his re-action.  
"I-It's amazing...Ino-chan! ...How did you find this place?" he asked curiously expecting a story from the female.  
"Uhh, well I kinda just found it while I was looking for flowers for the family shop" she said as if to explain there wasn't really a whole story too it. She took out a small summoning scroll, laid it out on the grass, gaining Naruto's attention, bit her thumb and withdrew the items from the scroll.

She had in now in her possession a red and white, thin, checked blanket which she laid out near a tree facing towards the stream, she also had a thicker, quilted blanket and pillows and she carelessly threw the on top of the other blanket while putting away the scroll.

"Well what are you waiting for…go sit down Naru-Kun!" She instructed as she watched him obey walking towards the tree, he sat down on the thin checked red and white blanket and looked back at her after finishing his task.

She walked towards him, swaying her hips more than usual, more than she needed too, but seeing them draw Naruto's quick glance before he averted back to looking at her eyes, it was worth it she thought, she suddenly hid her hands behind her head. And then pulled loose what was holding her hair up. She let it fall graciously down her back and over shoulder.

The blonde haired kunoichi sat next to him, close, looking at him practically staring at her  
"D-Do you like my hair when it's down Naru-kun?" she inquired speaking softly, looking at the blonde who even after receiving her question was gazing at her.  
"I-It's beautiful …Ino-chan, why don't you have it down like this all of the time?" he questioned not understanding why she'd hide something so amazing.  
"Well then it wouldn't be special… for _my_Naru-kun's eyes only" she said resting her head on his shoulder and moving even closer. She wanted to be in his arms, like on that morning when they woke together.

"I-Ino-chan…" he said before bringing her in to a soft embrace no longer being able to keep himself away from the blonde angel beside him. She leaned in closer than he'd expected pressing the side of her body against him before rotating her body while pressed against him so she was sitting between his legs, taking control of his arms she wrapped them around her and laid back against his shoulder, so she could whisper into his ear.

"It's okay Naru-kun I don't bite..." she said trying to ease his nervousness, she wrapped herself around him almost clutching at him, wanting to be as close as she possible could  
"…Do you like it here?" she asked wanting to know if he liked the location she'd picked for their date.  
"It's stunning Ino-chan… oh and of course I like it here…I-I mean" he said fumbling when realising what he'd said, only to hear her giggle.

She pushed him down to lay on his back gently resting his head on one of the pillows, she grabbed the thicker quilted blanket on top of the two of them, she laid arm over his chest, close to him she awaited him to wrap himself around her, until then she'd rest her head under his chin, nuzzling at his neck.

He couldn't take it anymore, he lassoed his arms around her and pulled him tightly against him rolling over taking her with him, now both of them laying on their sides, he stared into soft blue eyes, they were inviting and kind, and he hid himself in her soft, delicate neck to avert himself from their heavenly stare.

"Naru-kun!" she shrieked not expecting the whole movement, none the less the moment took over her as well as she tucked her arms around him caressing the sides of his toned stomach before 'criss-crossing' into the centre to and continued to zigzag down his ribs. After completing the stroll down his ribs she wanted to feel more of his breath on her neck, she pushed his head down softly, and continued to play with his soft blonde locks.

Naruto was now almost pressed against her neck as he breathed up it, stroking the sides of her curvy hour glass figure from her back, using the other hand to brush through her silky smooth, soft golden locks that fell down her back, over her shoulder and so close to her neck that he was pressed so close too.

She moved her hands down to the centre of his back slowly, the touch so gentle that she seen him, and felt his breath- tremble slightly from the warm chill it had given him, she suddenly clutched against his back, and rolled him, this time she was above him, hair dangling surrounding the two, face to face locked in, examining each other's sapphire eyes. 'This is it!' she leaned closer to him, noses now touching.

'It's gunna happen!' he moved his arms down to her waist and pulled her body to his, still slowly descending, their faces now touching, He saw her soft pale pink lips form the shape he had to consider his enemy, as she went in for the kill, kissing down forcefully on his…finger?

She opened her eyes again to see he had guarded his lips with his finger, softly pressing it against her lips.  
"..N-Nar-uto- Kun? ...you don't want me to kiss you…?" she looked down at him hurt, not being allowed to show her affection to him.  
"I-Ino-chan I don't want you to kiss me…" her eyes widened in despair…he didn't want her too?, was he going to turn her away?..."…I don't want you to kiss me…because I'd miss your lips so much while away" he said to her genuinely, he couldn't bear the thought of being given the drug, and then once hooked, made to go cold turkey for a long period of two years.

Her gaze softened and she let her head droop to fall on top of his shoulder breathing upon his neck.  
She was blushing heavily hiding nuzzled in his neck.  
"You sure how to make a girl blush Naru-kun." She explained.

He pulled away from her so he could see her face, "I don't know why your hiding your blush… it compliments you perfectly." He said softly stroking her blonde mane as she looked up at him.  
She quickly stole a kiss to his neck, below his ear, and cheek, and then resting her head against his chest.  
"I-I couldn't help it! ..." she said expecting a negative response.

He lifted her head against his shoulder and sat up against the tree behind them, pulling her up with him, clutching her tightly against him. They sat upright, her between his bent knees pressed against his chest- she wrapped her arms around his chest. And landed her head a-top of his shoulder still waiting for his response.

He turned his face to hers, and softly caressed her cheeks, dying to lean in and return the kisses she had given him, knowing it would only later bring him suffering.

"Ino-chan… I can't! … I want to but I can't! …it'll drive me mad!" he looked at fighting his urges as best he could 'not only that, what about Sakura-chan?...I mean I know it wasn't a _date _but in fact we were close to kissing a few times…Ahhh what can I do!' he battled with his mind.

"It's Sakura isn't it Naru-kun? ...I can't match her in your eyes." He looked at her painfully, already reminding himself of the night they had before.  
He shook his head, softly denying her statement.  
"That's not it! You're my Blonde Beauty! ..." he said pinning her in a soft embrace against him  
"…But she's my Cherry Blossom… I think the same of you both and it's driving me mad! … b-bu-but! I don't deserve either of you!" He cried, tears fell from his eyes – he was telling the truth. She felt a wave of pain wash over her…but she was equal right? … So that means she still has a chance!

"What have I got to do to be with you? Naru-kun." She said bluntly without hesitation. He pulled her against his chest, paining him to look at her, she didn't resist, she wanted to be with him.  
"I d-don't know Ino-chan…How can I choose between two perfect people?" he wept letting tears drip onto his chest near where Ino laid.  
"W-What if… If you didn't have to choose? … then would you happily be with me?" She asked desperately, she would be with him whatever it takes, even if she had to share.

"D-don't have to choose? ...what do you mean Ino-chan" he said quietly stroking her hair as he rested his head against top of hers.  
"W-Well… if you could…have us both… would you take me as well as her?" she interrogated squeezing against his chest tightly and closing her sapphire eyes awaiting a painful response.

"Ino-chan." He said softly "look at me Ino-chan." She shook her head against the idea – she couldn't its going to break her heart. He reached down and grabbed her hands in his own. "Please…my blonde beauty" he said gently into her ear.

She looked in his direction and opened her eyes, "…go ahead… as long your happy with her!" she winced at the line she just said.  
"Ino-chan…" he nuzzled his cheek against hers "I wouldn't take you as well as her… I would take you both equally, neither being an add-on…But that's impossible…so what am I to do?" he said quietly – hiding his pain with his low volume. She shook her head slowly.  
"Wrong again Naru-kun … there is one way…" she said looking in his eyes that widened in shock  
"…a way to be with both….That doesn't mean _she'd _agree!... but what is it?" he asked seeing flaws in the perfect plan to be.

"CRA…" she said bluntly "and if she doesn't agree, then she can't love you as much as I do Naru-kun! …" she hid against his chest as her face glowing brightly at what had just slipped out of her mouth.

It hit his ears like a bomb, exploding into his mind removing all sense which he had over the situation "…CRA?..." he was intrigued at the idea of not having to hurt one girl while the other was happy, although Sakura didn't announce it… he thought she made her feelings clear.

"Clan restoration act… the surviving member of a clan can take up to three wives in order to repopulate the lost clan…" she said quietly explaining the act to Naruto. Still stroking her soft blonde locks he asked her "You'd be willing to do that?" he asked surprised at her suggestion.  
"I want to be with you no matter what! Naru-kun! I can't bear it when I'm not with you!" she said letting tears break loose down her face, Naruto wiped them as fast as they fell.  
"Ino-chan… Do yo—"  
"… but it means we'd have to get married…I'd understand if you didn't want to do it…" she interrupted explaining the act further.  
"I know I'm not as smart as some people, Ino-chan…but I'd have to be stupid not marry you" he said without even having to think about it. Her face glowed a deep red at the thought of them being a married couple

"…But we'd have to get Sakura to agree to it…" the blonde kunoichi said to her possible future husband a little disheartened by the idea of having to convince the pink haired kunoichi.  
"…I'm sure it'll all work out Ino-chan" he said clutching her tightly, before wrapping the thick quilt around the two of them, he stared up towards, holding in his arms what might soon be his wife.

* * *

**Authors notes: I was weak! I couldn't decide on which woman was right for Naruto, so I decided he may just get to have both!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter , and the story up to now, if you have the time drop a review , I haven't even gotten my first review yet ;_;, however I thank those who add the story to their favourites the story and set it on their alerts!**

**More Chapters to will be released tomorrow! Thank you for reading this far :3**


	8. CRA Saves the day!

_**Ino's Hideout**_

the two huddled closely together under the thick quilt – peacefully entangled in each other's arms, they were only to be disturbed by the rising golden sun, enlightening the area around them, and birds chirping along with the stream flowing added a delicate sound track to the area that soon featured a yawning male.

He looked down at the other blonde pressed closely against his chest her arms sprawled across him almost softly pinning him to the thinner red and white checked blanket he laid on.

He couldn't help but allow a smile to reach his face, daring not to move an inch in the  
fear he could wake her from her peaceful slumber, he stayed perfectly still allowing Ino  
to be his 'Sleeping (blonde) Beauty', the thought again making a grin appear.

"Boo!" she said squeezing his sides making him jump out of his skin, she laughed at his re-action.  
'I guess he thought I was still asleep as planned!' she thought to herself pleased with her prank.  
He soon returned from shock to look down at the face now looking in his direction.

"How did you sleep Ino-chan?" He smiled at her, stroking her soft blonde locks.  
'I hate it when he strokes my hair! It makes me want to just squeeze him tight and kiss him all over!' she pouted at him.

"I slept fine Naru-kun… but it would have been better if I had gotten my goodnight kiss." She faked a pained voice resting her cheek against his, tucking her hands around his waist wanting to be as close as she could get.

He wrapped his free arm around her enjoying the closeness just as much as she did.  
"I had this weird dream … Something about a CRA or something" he yawned sure that such  
a thing must have been a dream.

"That wasn't a dream…baka! … Although it's cute to know that I'm a regular guest in your dreams Naru-kun" she giggled at him before addressing the CRA concept once more. 'Sakura better agree or my plans will be ruined! ... I can't let that happen! … I guess I'll have a _nice_chat with her later' she thought to herself almost nodding along with her in genius scheme.

"W-Well…how could I not dream about you? Just having you while I'm awake isn't enough!" he announced trying his hand at embarrassing her just as much as she did him. To his delight it had worked as she started to glow a pretty shade of red on her already perfect cheeks.

"Naru-Kun! ...you must really like seeing my cheeks turn red" she exclaimed burrowing into his neck to seek shelter from his gaze. 'I better talk to him about the whole CRA thing' she thought a little worried.

"Naru-kun…? …About the whole CRA idea…" said the female blonde  
"D-Do you not want to do it? ...I'd understand…" he replied softly.  
"W-Well actually I was about to ask you if you were serious about it…I'll do whatever it takes…"  
she said kindly, only to be held tighter as a reward for her words.

"Besides… I'd be your favourite wife anyway!" she pouted at him 'there's no way I'd let Sakura steal the spotlight!' she thought determined. The blonde male was blushing furiously '…favourite wife…' he considered in his head, the thought of being married to both Ino and Sakura was too much.

He remained quiet for some time enjoying the thought until disturbed by a slight tug at his shirt.  
"Naru-kun… what's wrong?" she asked a concerned for who she now labelled _hers.  
"_S-Sorry, Ino-chan … the thought of you being married to me really caught me of guard" he chuckled with the biggest foxy grin he could give.

the site of it warmed her giving her a fuzzy feeling and she couldn't help but steal a kiss, planting it upon his cheek softly.  
"I-Ino-chan!" he objected quietly.  
"Hey you said I shouldn't kiss your lips…you didn't say anything about anywhere else!" she countered.

"Oh and while you make Sakura want to agree to the CRA, you better not kiss her first! I will not allow it! … I want to be the first!" She demanded inspiring fear into the male's heart, pouting to remove the viciousness of the statement.  
"W-well I don't think you'll have to worry about that." He said turning to her, who was already laid close to him. He assured her, and then swiftly moved close to her face.

Changing the shape of his lips to that a kiss he aimed towards her lips…'He's going to kiss me!' she announced in her mind eagerly waiting his lips to touch hers. He pulled up just above her lips to land a kiss just under her nose 'Noo! …S-S-So close!' she cried out in her mind 'then again this was his first kiss!'

he opened his eyes again- still lips pressed against her, he blushed immensely supporting his kiss by stroking the back of her head following the blonde locks down her back. He softly broke from the kiss and rested his nose against hers, attacking it gently from side to side.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his pure blue gleaming eyes with her own.  
"N-Naru-kun…" she whispered quietly still trying to take in what had happened.  
"You're lucky I'm not allowed to kiss you or I'd be giving you a taste of your own medicine!" she announced since he teased her so badly into thinking she was getting a kiss on her lips.

The blonde kunoichi sighed, knowing that she'd have to leave, her duties at the Hokage tower wouldn't take care of themselves after all.  
"Naru-kun…" she said softly "…I have to goto the Hokage Tower now…" she continued, displaying the fact that she didn't want to leave clearly.

Naruto hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, smiling merrily towards her.  
"Okay Ino-chan, will you be busy tomorrow too?" he questioned, wanting to spend more time with his blonde beauty.  
"Yeah I'll be busy all day tomorrow…" she said quietly "after all I have a _date _with my Naru-kun" she chirped grinning at him in a smug manner.  
"O-Oh…Well I look forward to it" he said grinning and squeezing her slightly in his embrace.

The two blondes left the date location and headed back to the Konoha, Naruto walked her to the Hokage tower before saying their goodbyes, and leaving one another for the time being, Naruto decided to enjoy the stroll through the village instead of rushing home like he had the last  
few days.

Upon walking towards his apartment he saw his friends, Shikamaru and Choji chatting in the streets, having not seen them for a long time as well as not seeing them during the war he decided to join them.

"Hey Shikamaru! Choji!" He called to them walking over to join them, upon seeing him they decided to return his greeting.  
"Naruto-kun!" announced Choji happy to see his friend; "I'm glad you're uninjured from the war as well!" he smiled kindly.

"Well if it isn't the troublesome hero of the elemental nations" Shikamaru smirked after using his now recognised catchphrase.

"I'm glad to see the two of you survived the war in good condition" the blonde grinned  
"So Shikamaru? How's Temari?" Naruto chuckled attempting to embarrass his friend  
"Heh! I don't know…" he said ready to turn the tables against Naruto "How's Ino?" he grinned  
at his perfect counter.

Naruto's attack had suddenly backfired left him fighting back a blush against Shikamaru's cunning knowledge base.  
"Hmph… How are you too anyway?" He said neglecting the old subject.

"Great! I've been training to enlarge my body with less chakra waste, and also using the earth element I can coat a piece of my body in rock armour" Choji explained telling his friends on how he had discovered his earth

"Wow Choji! I'm impressed" Naruto chuckled glad to see his fellow ninjas growing stronger.  
"What about you Shikamaru?" he interrogated hoping to find out he was spending time with Temari.

"Ahhh… nothing important…" he said lazily rubbing the back of his head looking back to the blond  
"Luckily I've manage to avoid all the troublesome missions lately…heh no doubt they're waiting for something serious to happen before they throw me in neck deep…it's always troublesome like that" he let out a sigh at the thought.

"Well I know how that feels heh, heh" Naruto answered back knowing exactly what Shikamaru meant.  
"Man when will they let me sit back and relax for once" Shikamaru questioned wanting to be lazy.  
"Hey it's not as bad as you think! I'll be leaving the village for two years to complete my sage training." He sniggered, excited by what he might learn from Fukasaku but not looking forward to the nagging.

"Well! We have to go hand in our mission report, Cya around Naruto!" Shikamaru declared excusing the two of them, heading towards the Hokage tower. Checking the time Naruto realised he'd managed to kill a couple of minutes and headed back towards his apartment.

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

upon reaching his apartment Naruto unlocked the door and entered just as normal expecting everything as he left it.

"EHHHHH?...Who the hell threw a kunai at my couch!" he shouted into the air demanding the culprit reveal itself. Naruto walked over to examine the kunai, knowing his luck it would have an exploding tag attached to it.

He looked down at the Kunai, it wasn't like the regular ones used, he pulled it from the couch to see it had a note attached to it; he recognised the kunai from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it.

It had three spikes on the kunai; two were short on either side while the main blade was long like a regular kunai. Naruto took the note and gently tore it from the kunai it was stuck too; the note looked old, really old.

Naruto unravelled the note and looked at it surprised at the simple message it had.  
'From Tou-san.' He now marvelled at the kunai recognising where he had seen it before. 'I can't believe it…he left me one of his special kunai? ...does he want me to try and use his jutsu?' Naruto wondered on how he'd go about learning such a thing.

He shook of the thought, the time for it would come he believed – knowing that his father wouldn't leave it if he didn't think Naruto would be able to master the jutsu. He turned towards the door hearing footsteps approaching, hearing them come closer step by step. 'I wonder who that could be.' He thought to himself.

Walking up the stairs she felt the nervousness wash over her. Was she going to really do it? She had to. She needed to. Ever since they were together the other night she couldn't rid him from her mind, she was so close to getting what was _hers_she wanted her kiss and she had come to take it.

She knocked on the door quietly, desperately hoping that'd he would be home, to her joy she heard footsteps coming towards the door. 'Okay Sakura, this is it! This is the moment you've been waiting for!' she thought to herself encouraging herself to put her plan in action.

He opened the door not knowing who to expect, he opened it surprisingly slowly, expecting this to be related to his new found kunai, and who knows they might aim for his couch again…which was directly behind him. His eyes opened in pleasant surprise to see her there.

"Sa-Saku - Mpfhh" he fumbled trying to get his words out only to be interrupted by her.

Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck she had thrown herself at him interrupting his cheerful greeting by attacking his lips with her own – the pair's lips now locked in a kiss. 'I actually did it!' she thought to herself 'hey…this is actually pretty nice!' she thought deciding to go in for more.

The pink haired cherry blossom landed a barrage of kisses on his lips only to feel him finally press back wrapping his arms around her tightly, closing the door with his foot, she had forced his back up against the wall with the strength she was pushing against him with.

She pulled away looking in his eyes with lust, his meeting hers in staring in to one another. She panted trying to regain her breath but being inpatient she stole one last kiss from his lips and then lifted away to rest her head against his tightly wrapped around him.

"I-It's nice to see you to _my_ Cherry blossom…" he chuckled, his face lit up with a soft blush from her past actions. '_his_…Cherry blossom?...' she shuddered at the thought as a warm chill went up her back only making her want to kiss him more.

He shook his head and gently pushed her away from being so close, her arms wrapped around his neck she didn't lose much ground. 'What's wrong? … Did I kiss him wrong or something…oh god! What if I was pushing too hard' thoughts of doubt filled her mind.

"S-sakura-chan…I can't" he said weakly. One thought arose in her mind 'Ino! … What if she'd gotten to him first? … Does he love her?' doubts still filling her mind… this didn't go anything like her day dream.  
"Is it Ino…?" she asked wanting to know where he stood with her.

Naruto didn't answer; instead he picked her up and carried her to the wounded couch, and placed her down and proceeded to sit next to her. He had to tell her the same thing he told Ino.

"Sakura-chan, the ramen Ino-chan bought me turned out to be a date." He said, not wanting her to interrupt he continued.  
"We were laid together; hugging each other…and then…then she kissed me." He said dreading the answer still not finished he raced into his next sentence. Sakura looked shocked at him not exactly wanting to hear more.

"But I pulled away as soon as she did. I told her what I'm going to tell you now." He said speaking more softly hoping the cherry blossom wasn't hurt, he softly grabbed her hands in his.  
… I think the same of you both and it's driving me mad! … b-bu-but! I don't deserve either of you!" he said, exactly as he did to Ino. He looked at her weakly expecting complete denial.

"D-Do you really mean that Naruto-kun? ..." She hesitated. 'Does he really think we're equal… does he _love_ me? ...does he love _her_?' she thought to herself.  
He nodded agreeing to her question. He offered a hug, opening his arms only hoping she would follow.

Not being able to resist him she fell into his open arms that quickly shut tight around her as if to stop her from leaving.  
"…Do you love her Naruto-kun?' she asked softly, if the answer was yes, does this mean he loved her also?  
"Sa-Saku… I do… B-Bu—"he said only to be interrupted by her.  
"…Does that mean… you love me as well? ... 'She interrogated staring at him wide eyes in hope of a positive answer.  
"So much that it is driving me insane…you are _my_ Cherry Blossom… except I doubt you'd want to be _mine_after what you've just heard." He said honestly, gazing into her emerald eyes wincing at the thought of her not wanting to be with him.

The name he repeated to call of her made her face light up with a pale thought, she nuzzled her head against his chest tickling it lightly with her silky pink hair.  
"I wish there way you didn't have to choose… then I could have you in my arms all the time… even if I had to share…" Sakura sighed before looking up at him.

"A-Actually…" he said softly, her face lighting up with joy in the thought of being able to get her wish.  
"Ino-chan told me one way…" he said unsure if she'd even hear him out.  
"W-What is it Naruto-kun!" she demanded to know "whatever it is I'll do it! … even the past day we've been apart driven me mad … I had to come to see you…" she said blushing heavily hiding her face in his chest.

He gave a soft smile, it reminded him of Ino saying a similar thing to him – how did he get so lucky?  
"CRA…" he said quietly expecting her to know about it.  
"CRA…? "She asked not hearing of it before.

"Clan Restoration Act…the surviving member of a clan … can take up to a minimum of three wives … in order to repopulate the lost clan…" he said nervously expecting an outraged response.  
"I-I'd understand if you didn't want too…" he said expecting her to be furious at the idea.

"We'd be able to get married! … I'd be your wife!" she almost screamed in joy, much to the blonde's shock. 'This is perfect! … Naruto and me… Husband and wife! I could scream!' she thought to herself seriously enjoying the thought of herself in a wedding dressing dress and Naruto in a suit.

"Will you do it Naruto-kun! … But I want a proper proposal God dammit!" She squeezed him with her super human strength losing control due to her excitement.  
"Sa-Sa….Your crushing me…" he managed to say, struggling for breath.

"S-Sorry, Sorry" she said embarrassed "…Won't Ino-chan have to go through with it too though…?" she sounded disappointed almost as if she wouldn't agree.  
"She already has… it was her idea…" he said smiling down at his cherry blossom.

She let out a quiet squeal of joy and flung herself on him "Naruto-kun! You've made me so happy" she said tears in her eyes, she thrown her arms around his neck and attacked his neck with kisses.

"Sa-Sakura-chan … I-I have to go tell Ino-chan the …news" he said, his sentence hard to speak due to the soft kisses all over his neck.  
"You're not going anywhere until you kiss me back at least once!" she pouted at him.

He lowered his head to look her in the eyes, snatched her with his arms and pulled her as close as he could. He rose up one of his hands to stroke the back of her hair and planted a soft kiss on her pale, outstretched lips waiting for him to meet them.

Sakura relaxed into the kiss, having only one was no longer enough, she let a storm loose on his lips demanding that he kiss her more she stopped waiting for his retaliation, he kissed her back strongly, pressing against her lips forcefully, the force leaning her slightly against the arm of the sofa.

She pulled him against her not breaking from the kiss, hugging him tight; she had to break to gasp for air.  
"..Nar…Naruto-kun!" she gasped before going back for round two. Kissing him stronger than before. After finishing her onslaught she pushed him softly away from her lips and looked up at him.

"You better go tell Ino-chan the good news… but I'm waiting right here!" she giggled ruining her bossy act.  
"I'll be back soon Sakura-chan" he said, giving her one final kiss on her cheek before leaving.  
'I can't believe it! I hope Ino-chan will be happy.' He thought to himself rushing towards her work station.

* * *

_**Ino's Office**_

"Ino-chan!"…."Ino-chan!" He shouted running down the hallway towards her office.  
The blond woman sighed to herself 'I know he was on my mind but this is ridiculous! I can even hear him calling out my name' she looked down at her paper work 'Arrggh I could cry!' she thought resting her head on the pile of paperwork.

"Ino-chan!" he shouted point blank at her door banging on it, the blonde girl snapped back to life looking around for her Naru-kun. She didn't see him at first and let out another huge sigh, until she turned to notice him smiling through the door window.

"Naru-kun!" she exclaimed delighted to see him, she ran to the door and quickly welcomed him into her office before closing the door again. She wondered why he had come all the way here when he knew she would be busy…although she was happy he came to save her from her boredom.

He hugged her tight squeezing her slightly; the blonde kunoichi surprised by his sudden move but couldn't help but wrap her arms around him. 'Someone's missed me as much as I missed him after all!' she giggled at the thought.

"What brings you here Naru-kun?" she said kissing him softly on the cheek expecting to be scolded.  
He lightly carried her to her chair and sat down with her on his knee and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on her shoulders still grinning as largely as he could.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his other cheek, surely this time he'd want her to stop she thought. Naruto pulled her so she was pressed against his chest, and attacked her lips with a soft kiss, shocking the life out of her.

She pushed back and lifted one of her hands to clutch at the back of his head ruffling his soft blonde locks; he matched her movements and started stroking her hair from head trailing down her back.  
"Nah…Naru-Kun!" She exclaimed still in shock at what had happened catching her breath mid-sentence.

"Y-you should come to my office more often!" she giggled kissing his neck softly before returning to her original question  
"Why did you stop by anyway…not that I'm not glad you did" she said brushing her lips against his neck teasing.

"Ino-chan! She agreed! She actually agreed!" He announced clutching her tightly in joy. The news hit Ino's eardrums as she stiffened up 'She actually agreed…? … I'm going to get married? I'll be ?" Ino let out a huge scream of joy and attacked Naruto kissing him all over.

"I can't believe it! … We're going to be married! … so Naru-t-o-kun … when are you proposing?" She winked at him unable to contain her excitement.  
"You're not the first one to ask that" he muttered hiding in amongst her neck laughing cheerfully that the blonde couple had pulled of their plan.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter Another should be released tomorrow (Tuesday) Sorry for the late release when I said it'd would be out Sunday, I got a bit stuck when thinking of how to tie in more characters from the Naruto universe.**

**If you have the time please spare a review (anon reviews now accepted), and remember to add to alerts so you know when the latest chapters are added! : 3**


	9. Wedding Plans!

_**Ino's Office**_

"Well what are we staying here for!" questioned the blonde kunoichi excited from here recent news.  
"B-But what about your paperwork…Ino-chan" he asked scared of what the outcome may be. Soon to be Mrs Uzumaki span around quick as lightning.  
"Screw the paperwork!" She said glaring at him to get the hell out of the room before she threw him out.

The blonde took health and safety measures and quickly left the building with the excited female in hand, the sped towards the apartment ignoring any odd looks they received from the people of Konoha. Sai tried to greet them, only getting a dust cloud in his face.

"Okay Naruto-kun I guess I'll catch you later!" he shouted to the now out of sight blonde couple, Ino had jumped on Naruto's back deciding he would do the running for the both of them.  
"Faster! Naru-Kun!" She squealed with joy, she couldn't wait to get to the apartment.

Panting heavily the blonde daren't not try and argue with her at this point, 'That would surely end badly for my face' he thought, face twitching, thankful that it didn't have a fist mark stained upon it.  
The poor man was running up the several flights of stairs with Ino on his back heavily panting up every flight.

Ino got off his back merrily "Oh we're here already Naru-Kun!" She said looking down at the now collapsed Naruto. "Well come on! We don't want to keep her waiting any longer" she chirped happily pulling him of the ground and opening the door that was seemingly never locked.

The two walked in to see Sakura eagerly awaiting their return sat on the sofa arm. Ino walked in further while Naruto closed the door, he turned around to see the strange scene unfold, Ino walked closer to Sakura looking at her like she had something on her face.

* * *

_ **Naruto's Apartment**_

When the two were close enough, Sakura jumped of the arm of the couch, and the two proceeded to squeal with joy wrapping each other in a tight hug.  
"We're going to be married!" "I can't believe this is happening!" "I can't wait!" "We need to organize the wedding and since it will be for two wives it has to be twice as special!"  
"I can get the flowers from my store!" "We need to try on dresses!" "Who will be 'Best Man' … will there be two?" "What about all the bridesmaids?" the two rambled on leaving Naruto scratching the back of his head not sure on what to do

"We have so much to do!" The two shouted in unison.  
"How are we going to pay for all this?" Ino asked looking at Sakura confused. Sakura had a certain glint in her eye, and turned her head almost immediately at Naruto, only for Ino to follow the action.

"Oh that's how…" she chuckled. Naruto grumbled knowing this was going to cost him dearly.  
"…I don't mean to interrupt…but won't it be better to get married after I come back from my training." He asked treading carefully. The two girls looked at each other and back to Naruto and then shook their heads childishly.

"B-But the funeral is tomorrow … and I didn't propose like you wanted…" he said a little more fear in his voice 'this is getting dangerous' he thought, sweat of anticipation sliding down his face.  
The two girls took his query into consideration, looked at each other and looked back to Naruto, this time nodding their heads childishly.

"Ahhhh…I guess your right Naru-kun" said Ino a little deflated by the whole thing.  
"Yeah… that's too bad…." Sakura followed in a disappointed tone.  
"I-I…ahhh… Well it gives you two plenty of time to plan and make everything to how you like it!" He chuckled trying to re-inspire the two.

"Alright! This is going to be the best wedding that has ever has surfaced!" The two shouted shaking the whole apartment block.

"SHADDUP UP THERE!" an angry neighbour from downstairs shouted… Naruto's face now sweating dearly looked at the girls, they were faces twitching, the rolled up their sleeves and stormed out of the apartment.

Naruto looked at the two exits, "ha-ha… *sigh* … he's a dead man.' Naruto thought to himself in fear of the poor man awaiting their wrath, he listened to what was happening downstairs.  
There were six loud bangs on his door.

"H-Hello…? ...W-Wait! I-I Didn't mean it! Make as much noise as you wa- arrgghh!" The neighbour said cowering in fear. The girls came walking back upstairs merrily like nothing had happened.  
"We're going out for a little while Naru-Kun, be back soon!" Ino said sending him a wink,  
"Bye-Bye Naruto-kun" Sakura smiled at him before the two disappeared from sight.

'He was a brave man.' Naruto thought at his now possibly hospitalised neighbour, he shut the door quietly and slumped down on the couch waiting for them to return.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

"We can't let this risk go without preparation!" Tsunade ordered to Shizune and the other members she had called to her office. Naruto, Sakura or Ino not being among those called, none of the regular Jounin or 'rookies' were there either.

The three stood before her were ANBU agents waiting for further command.  
"I would like for you to dispatch three man squads around the village." Tsunade said more calmly than the last order.

"Not only that, have a barrier set up around the village, if anyone is on their way we'll know about it." The fifth hokage was deep in thought about this scenario, but it was one the villagers must not know about.

"Shizune, have the hospitals cleared of those well enough to go home. Make sure to check the supplies of medication available also." Shizune nodded at her command ready to get to work.

"Those eyes are like valuable jewels, and we don't know who might come to find them." She said referring to the Sharingan.

"This funeral could go one of two ways, either everything will go well. Or. The opposite will happen." She declared to the members of the room.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought to herself how else could she prepare for this?  
"Have Yamato brought here immediately, you are dismissed until further notice." And with her final command the instructions were set to work.

She turned to the door waiting for her guest to step inside.  
"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked her politely, unaware there was a situation at hand.  
"Yamato, tomorrow I would like you on damage control stand by." She said bluntly not explaining anything further on details.

"I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow. This is not to be told to anyone else. Especially the other members of team seven – including Kakashi or Sai." Tsunade announced making her instructions very clear.

"Y-Yes Tsunade-sama…" Yamato answered to her, "w-what do you mean by something bad exactly?" he said uncertain of the seriousness at hand.  
"There are some men that have searched for those eyes a long time…and will do almost anything to get them. Let's just hope that Kabuto for one is actually dead." She said explaining very little about the situation that may unfold.

"That is all!" she said bluntly, watching Yamato disappear before her.  
"…" Tsunade sighed "I need a drink" she said rubbing her temples and grabbing a bottle from her secret hiding spot.

* * *

_**Naru- The Uzumaki Apartment**_

"Oh! This one is nice!" Ino could be heard saying.  
"Ohhh! That is a nice one! … but this one is nice too." Sakura agreed with her blonde friend.  
"W-What about this one…?" Naruto said trying to join in with the whole thing.

The two turned to Naruto slowly, and shook their heads, he was getting used to seeing it now.  
"Oh, Naruto-kun who will you choose to be the two 'best men' for the wedding?" Sakura asked the blonde male.  
"Hmmmm… I hadn't thought of that…" he said itching his head.  
"…Iruka-sensei maybe…?" Naruto asked knowing it'd be bad if he chose wrongly  
"Oh that's wonderful Naru-kun!" Ino chirped looking happily at the husband to be.  
'Alright! I thought I'd needed to have a few guesses …now for Sakura." He said thinking of a second best man.

"Who else Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked him kindly, looking at the blonde interested in his choice.  
"Kakashi-sensei for sure! They're both like family." He said nodding his head impressed with his answer.  
"Oh that's great Naruto-kun!" she smiled at him sweetly.  
"I wish I could have had three, I would have liked to choose Shikamaru as well" he sighed looking towards the two.

"I guess that'd be okay" they said at the same time, then proceeded to chuckle, happy with his choices they went back to gasping at the beautiful dresses they saw within the magazines.

After they went through a lot of different places it could be held, who to invite, what kind of food – Naruto insisted Ichiraku helped with the catering and got his way, as well as several other local food shops helping out.

"Ino-chan? …Naruto-kun? … Um, I'm just going to pick up some clothes from home…Ino-chan would you like me to bring you some?" She shouted merrily making sure they could hear here.  
"Y-Yes please Sakura-chan" Ino responded still immersed with the magazines.

Naruto guarded the door, waiting for to come over.  
"Naruto-kun?" she asked a little confused at what he was doing, but he gave her a goofy grin and said "I can't let you leave without a goodbye kiss Sakura-chan" pecking her on the cheek afterwards and opened the door acting like a gentleman.

Sakura blushed, and told the two she would be back as quickly as she could, telling Ino not to decide the dresses all by herself. The blonde male closed the door after Sakura left and went to sit with the other blonde present.

"Ino-chan…" Naruto muttered quietly, but gained the blonde kunoichi's attention, she turned from her magazine to look at him.  
"What is it Naru-kun" She asked happily, wondering if he had come to help with the plans.  
"…I have a bad feeling something serious will happen tomorrow." He said bluntly, getting the message out straight away

"Like what Naru-kun?" she asked him concerned of what could possibly happen.  
"I-I…I don't know what. I won't be attending the funeral personally." He said determined.  
"What! How can you not attend!" she looked at him like he was crazy.  
"I will be sending a clone there, if something happens, please don't either you or sakura confront them without me being there." He said softly caring for the safety of the two.

"I haven't told Sakura, she'd try and talk me out of it but I've made up my mind." He said still determined to go through with his plan. 'I don't know what will happen…but I've got a bad feeling about the whole thing.' He thought to himself.

"W-what exactly do you think might happen?" she asked him worried of what he was thinking – or what he may know.  
"I don't know, but I know it's going to be something big, the target will most likely be the whole village, the Hokage, or Sasuke's eyes." He said already thought of possible options.

"I hope your wrong Naru-kun" she said now concerned of the whole situation, he hugged her and smiled, making her feel safe and warm again.  
"Don't worry Ino-chan, I'll make sure nothing happens to this village!" he said determination in his voice. 'Although…if it is _him_, I might have to use what _he_left me already." He shook of the thought, there's no way it could be him.

* * *

_**Sakura's house**_

"Hmm- which to choose" she said looking through her cupboard dedicated to hung up clothing, she cycled through many of them a finger to her mouth as she chose.  
"Ah! These will do nicely" she said holding them up against herself to see how they look before putting them into a bag to carry back to her apartment…'My apartment..." she giggled at the thought 'Not yet Sakura!' she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She said her goodbyes to her family before departing back to the apartment. She walked outside, it was a pleasant night, the moon light the streets well and the stars accompanied it in the navy blue night sky; she looked up – smiled, and continued her journey, but couldn't help to wonder why she had been seeing so many ANBU around the village on her walk.

Her stomach grumbled…' Ahhh! ..." she blushed hoping that no one in the street heard it 'I forgot to eat with all the planning me and Ino-chan were busy with… I should pick up some ramen for the three of us, Naruto will be overjoyed 'she giggled at the thought of him receiving his ramen

She walked to Ichiraku and ordered three meals, but asked Ayame if she could have it 'to go' so she could take it to the apartment, she paid the woman and went back on her way, getting waves from various people she had treated in the past it made the village feel so homely.

Not caring for the idea of walking up all those stairs, she easily jumped up in a few bounces and was at the door, not knowing if it was locked she decided to knock.  
"It's open!" she heard her blonde male shout to her.

"Ahhh… how did you know it was me Naruto-kun" she pouted at him only to get a chuckle in response he came over to her and gave her a hug.  
"It's a secret" he chuckled at her, taking her bags from her and placing them on the table.

"Ino-chan which would you like?" she said revealing the pyjamas she brought with her. There were two sets both looked like they were made with silk; there was a blue set that had yellow flowers on and white buttons all the way up the shirt, or a pinkish red set that had purple bunnies on it.

"Erm…The blue set please" she answered before collecting them from the cherry blossom girl,  
"Shall we go change before we eat?" asked Sakura, only to be followed by the blonde nodding and following her to the spare room.

Naruto's mind when numb, 'now come on brain, work with me here. We don't wanna do anything stupid that will get us killed, we're going to stay right here, and look at these wedding things. Besides they're just getting changed it not li—'

"Ino-chan!" Sakura said playfully as she giggled afterwards.  
"Stop being so shy Sakura-chan!" Ino said chuckling afterwards

'Dear god. Why do you put me in these situations? … Alright, nice interesting wedding stu—'  
"Stop it! That tickles!" Ino shouted between laughing.  
"Now who is being shy Ino-chan?" Sakura teased.  
'…That's a nice suit, I wonder how it would loo—'

"Wow your skin is so soft Ino-chan!" Sakura called in surprise  
Ino giggled at the compliment "wow those really suit you Sakura-chan!" she announced.  
'I hope they come out soon.' Naruto wept defeated.

He heard the door open; he had not been defeated after all.  
"Oh Naru-kun you've taken an interest in the wedding stuff after all!" Ino announced pleased with him for taking an interest in the planning.  
"I bet he always was, he just didn't want us to know" Sakura giggled at the thought of Naruto trying on all the suits the store has to offer while on the lookout for the two girls.

"Naruto-kun! I bought ramen!" she called provoking him to look at her.  
His head shot around and looked at her with delight "Sakura-chan? Do you need help serving them?" he asked trying to be polite.  
"Don't worry, Ayame-chan wrapped them for us" she said smiling thankfully at his offer to help

The three sat together and enjoyed their meal, Naruto eating like a pig regardless of his company earned chuckles from the two women present, after they finished Naruto offered to clean up – he was used to it from living alone anyway.

"Let's watch a movie!" Ino declared to them causing Sakura to look through the cabinet deciding she'd be the one to choose the movie. She placed it in the player and was on all fours waiting to press the play button.

Naruto looked away earning a loud giggle from Ino who was sat on the right side of Naruto, the way he had just quickly turned too. 'Déjà vu!' he announced in his mind. Ino pulled him into a hug, 'he can be so cute sometimes' she thought.

after pressing play Sakura sat on the left side of the blonde male, the two seat sofa now slightly cramped but they didn't mind, Sakura pulled the blanket down around them all as they both hugged up to Naruto, he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

After watching the long winded movie they decided it was finally time to call it a day, the two girls seized the bed in Naruto's room, although he was already in the bed they decided there was not enough room and demanded he do something about it.

Naruto walked into the spare room, sleepy and wanting to lay down, he was in a no- nonsense mood, he merely picked up the bed in the spare room and carried it to his original room and placed it next to the other one.

"There! One double bed!" he announced to the two with a cheeky smile, he laid down an extra quilt over where the two beds met so that it didn't become uncomfortable. They all laid together, Naruto in the middle of course.

He could feel kisses from the left side creeping up and down his neck coming from the blonde kunoichi, he wrapped his left arm around her tightly enjoying the kisses, he turned to the right to look at the cherry blossom girl only to get a kiss planted on his lips and a hand stroking his chest.

She moved from his lips and moved closer to his ear, the blonde followed her actions after stealing a quick kiss from his soft lips, they both whispered in unison, "Goodnight ." before giggling wildly and granting themselves permission to sprawl all over him, the three quickly fell asleep forgetting what it was the next day.

* * *

**Authors notes: Sorry it's late! …and pretty short, I really wanted to get on to the next chapter D:**

**Hope it is still enjoyable though it certainly wasn't rushed – trust me =.=l**

**as always Thanks for reading this far – A big thank you to those who have added to Favourites and Alerts and spent the time to add a review!**

**If you have the time reviews, alerts and favourites very dearly appreciated :3**


	10. Funeral Party!

_**Uzumaki Apartment**_

Ino sprawled herself out stretching as best she could yawning loudly, much to her amusement Naruto shot awake and was face to face with her, she chuckled and gave him a good morning peck on the lips. Sakura slept through it though she was clutching to Naruto's waist in a cute way and woke up when she heard the two talking.

Sakura gave a yawn still attached to Naruto's waist rolling on her back to look up at him, she smiled and wanted _her_good morning kiss so pulled down his head to get it, Ino left to make the three breakfast so Sakura snagged her chance and went in for the kill.

She sat up wrapping her arms around his neck, and assaulted his lips with her own, before pushing him against her neck for him to kiss it, he softly brushed his lips up and down her neck sometimes wandering on her cheek and close to her ear, she moved her hands down caressing his back.

After stealing enough of him, she pulled him up and gave him one final kiss before she went to get changed, Naruto strolled sleepily into the kitchen to meet with Ino who was cooking breakfast, and he came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head leaning gently on her shoulder.

She turned her cheek to him and pointed up at it signalling she wanted a kiss, he obeyed her demand and his reward was a strong kiss on the lips.  
"That should wake you up Naru-Kun!" she giggled at his slightly surprised face and fell into his embrace, she wrapped one of her arms around his back while the other one was stroking his chest and laying down heavy fire on his lips.

Sakura returned to meet them in the kitchen, the two pulled away from each other as Ino was about to get dressed and let Sakura take over with the breakfast.  
"Good morning Sakura-chan! Sleep well?" she asked hugging the cherry blossom girl.  
"I-Ino-chan!...Good morning ,erm, yes it was so comfy…how about you?" the pink haired woman replied slightly taken back by the shocking but welcome hug.

Naruto had taken over kitchen duties without the two realising, now sporting a cooking apron saying 'Kiss the cook.' Sakura walked over to the head chief and kissed him on the lips forcefully.  
"Was that okay ?" She giggled looking at Naruto's re-action.  
"I might have to take over breakfast all the time!" he announced proud of apron for earning him a kiss.

However he turned back to the pan he was cooking with, his happiness slightly withdrawn from him, remembering what day it was, and was to happen on this day – in fact he wasn't truly sure what would happen on this day and needed to make a plan.

'I need an opportunity to slip a shadow clone in my place. It'll be hard with these two around, especially as they're also ninja not just you're average girlfriends' he thought to himself trying to think of something that might catch them of guard.

Sakura noticed he was overly quiet while cooking, serving up and placing the bowls upon the table, noticing her concern he looked at her a wore a smile from ear to ear, although it was to cover for him, he was able to get away with it due to being happy, despite his new found dilemma.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" he asked her hoping to remove her of her concern, she smiled at him which noted to him it had worked.  
"Nothing Naruto-kun, you were a bit quite that's all" she said happily – knowing that he was okay after all.

Ino came from the bathroom dressed in what she would be wearing to the funeral, it was a formal black dress, unlike the kind Ino would normally wear and looked like it was made for the purpose of a funeral, the two already sat at the table waiting for her didn't dare ask in case it was related to Asuma.

"Ikadatimasu!" they announced before eating the food that Naruto had taken over, they hoped he wouldn't poison them, but living alone he obviously had learn to cook something other than instant ramen after all.

"Sakura-chan? ...How come you aren't wearing black?" Naruto asked hoping to get her to change while he could change into a shadow clone, after all Ino already knew of the plan.  
"I forgot to bring my change of clothes" she laughed a little embarrassed at her mistake.

"We can go get them after breakfast if you like Sakura-chan" Ino chirped merrily, smiling towards the cherry blossom, Ino was being nicer that usual to Sakura – but it was all with good reason.  
"Y-Yeah…Thank you Ino…Are you going to be wearing black Naruto-kun?" she asked intrigued, as if the blonde decide to follow customs like he did for Asuma.

Naruto disappeared into the bedroom and brought out his full black jump suit, revealing that he would in fact be wearing black, in his hand he also had his black headband, except he would be wearing it round his neck as he hadn't gotten around to getting it repaired, there was two holes in the side of the ribbon, with rope tied through them…perhaps that he best wear it almost like a shoulder bag he thought a rope around his neck isn't exactly a good advantage.

The real Naruto was now sat on the bed in the bedroom, but decided to climb out of the window and escape to the Hokage tower, the shadow clone filling in for him nicely.

"Thank you for letting us stay over Naruto-kun" Sakura said politely smiling at the blonde, she went to hug him – the clone didn't want to risk it and dodged out of the way much to Sakura's surprise- 'why didn't he want a hug?' but was quickly reassured as he landed a kiss on her lips  
"You were no match for my counter-attack" he sniggered at her only to gain an embarrassed grin from the two girls – Ino had realised the plan had taken place and kissed the clone on the cheek before the two girls left.

"Phew! That was close" said the clone thinking out loud slumping itself down on the couch.  
The real Naruto however was now at the hokage tower, and had taken a long route their sure not to be spotted by anyone, he didn't want to be seen heading there in case he was questioned- and that would only slow him down.

* * *

_**Hokage's Office**_

Naruto appeared in the office, a serious look on his face, his now cold gaze staring at Tsunade as if to announce something very important, seeing this look she ordered all others out of the room, he nodded to her in thanks, and was about to begin until she raised her hand before he could talk.

"You have a bad feeling about this too?" she asked already recognising what the boy was here for, although he may have more information on what exactly is going on.  
"I know something will happen today, and to confirm it I checked the perimeter of Konoha this morning, and saw a campsite. It seems Sasuke's group – Taka, are too close for my liking."

She looked at him, her fingers now linked together close to her mouth, she was about to say something when he interrupted.  
"I don't want you to goto the funeral." He said almost demanding it from her.  
"Nar!-"She began to shout before he quickly cut her off.  
"I will not lose the last family I have." He said to her bluntly, yet in a caring soft tone that made the current Hokage relax almost.

"Much like Orochimaru that day, I have a feeling you will be singled out, and if that happens it will be too close a fight for me to be comfortable with." He said to her softly – yet giving over his point.  
"So what do you suppose I do, Gaki? Not turn up? Leave my precious village to be destroyed?" she demanded an answer after such a thing was said to her.

"Quite the opposite, I will be the one singled out in your place, while you are transformed in a disguise, this would also mean that wounded could be healed – something I cannot do." He said to her with determination, he was serious about this. She hated to admit it but he was right – she could provide a lot better support than he could – besides whenever Naruto fought someone strong it was always alone, even when outnumbered such as the fight against pain.

"Fine." She said in defeat finally giving in to his plan "but if you die – I will personally bring you back from the dead so I can kill you myself!" she bellowed at him in concern – he knew that was her way of saying be careful.

"Baa-chan – can I see the funeral clothes you would be wearing if you attended today?" He asked her ready to transform. She pulled the dress neatly folded from the drawers and held it up for Naruto to see, he made the appropriate hand signs and transformed.

"Naruto – for this too work I cannot be sat here…" she looked at him now questioning his new plan.  
"I know, I was getting to that!" he defended "You should transform to look like an average Jounin ninja – make sure the features are dull and nothing eye catching." He stated.

With that Tsunade transformed, she now had black hair, a slender build and was wearing a black Jounin jacket instead of the usual green – since she would be attending the funeral in this state, she looked back towards the now Tsunade and asked her "Is this suitable for your plan?" only to receive a nod. With that the real Tsunade exited the building – she sniggered as she saw Shizune coming up the stairs of the tower with paperwork, this had gone better for her than expected.

Shizune walked into the office and laid down the paperwork on the Hokage's desk, looking at Tsunade wanting her to make a start already.  
"Tsunade-sama, this paper work is important and will need to be completed as soon as possible." She stated in a polite way.

"Shizune… There is no way in hell I'm doing that." Naruto said glaring a Tsunade glare at Shizune.  
"Tsunade-sama! You know it has to be done!" Shizune now pleading to the transformed Naruto.  
Naruto not wanting to blow his cover thought of some powerful speech that would get her of his back.

"Shizune! ...This is not a day for working! A funeral of a member of Konoha has is taking place today and you are handing me paperwork! … You're not even wearing suitable clothing for such an event!  
Must you show such disrespect!" She bellowed, Naruto was happy with his performance thinking it was believable.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama!" she bowed "I didn't mean such disrespect! I shall change at once!" and with that she hurried out of the room before she could be scolded once more. 'Phew! I thought for sure that she would have made me do all of that crap' Naruto grinned happy that his plan had worked.

It was only an hour till the funeral would take place, Naruto was fully prepared – the clone he left in his apartment was waiting on the return of Sakura and Ino and he was preparing a Tsunade style speech just in case he was called upon to do such a thing, his disguise had to be flawless for this to work.

* * *

_**Naruto's apartment**_

There was a loud bang on the door which suddenly alerted the clone, he sprang up from the couch, it was his time to shine, he walked over to the door, opening it to reveal just as planned – the two kunoichi who were no strangers to the apartment, they came in wearing weak smiles across their faces, the clone returned the smile as they left together for the un-happy occasion.

* * *

_**Towards the Funeral**_

Naruto had already de-briefed some other ninja that he could heavily rely on, Kakashi and Yamato being two of them, seeing Yamato in position the clone gave him a nod, as if it were close to the time of the plan – Yamato made a Shadow clone of his own and sent it so that it would meet up with the three teens.

The real Yamato turned to Kakashi who was sat afar from him and seeing that Kakashi was looking ready for the signal, Yamato gave hand signs on the location of the teens as well as alerting him to stay in position the plan was about to start. A dull looking Jounin was amongst the two of them also receiving the signal to stay on guard- the two knowing who this 'dull Jounin' actually was.

The three teens now met with Yamato and Kakashi were walking towards where the funeral would be held it wasn't far from their current location, and it was easy to spot that ANBU were also on alert – however after coming in to contact with Naruto who was transformed as Tsunade he changed their orders.

The orders given was that if the Hokage was meant to be singled out then let them do so, and that preparations had already been made, so they were placed on damage control as well as taking care of any other attacker of the village, Naruto had seen Taka but he didn't know if they had reinforcements.

* * *

_**Konoha Funeral Site**_

The teens arrived and were surrounded by familiar faces, all bearing weak smiles towards the blonde male in the middle, they all knew how the end of Uchiha Sasuke had come and didn't want to make him feel guilty for it.

They all gathered around the coffin that held the Uchiha, there were two crowds on either side of it leaving a parting in the middle for the Hokage to arrive. Then as the crowd looked towards the Hokage tower, Tsunade was walking closer to the funeral, Shizune on the right of her and two ANBU agents behind her, it felt like the walk took forever but when she arrived she stood proudly in display of her village.

The ceremony began and people started giving their flowers in respect for the fallen Uchiha boy, so far everything was fine and there were no occurrences, the people had finished paying their respects they looked to their Hokage – It was a good job Naruto prepared a speech , the real Tsunade felt a bit uneasy not knowing he was prepared.

"Although we have lost some one dear to this village, even having spent time away from this village in the hands of the Sannin Orochimaru as many of you already know – however he also ridded us of many enemies of Konoha – even if that was not his goal."  
" He was a proud man. However the terms of his life were unfair. As Hokage of this village I will see to it personally that no man, woman or child has to bear such feelings ever again! This village will no longer be one that causes hatred and fuels revenge – it will be the first of many on the path to peace!" Naruto bellowed towards his comrades hoping that his speech was successful, he'd never done such a formal speech like that before and wasn't quite sure how it would go down.

However in his sudden delight there were cheers of response, all rallying behind their Hokage however it was ended and interrupted too soon.

"Hahahahahahaha!" suddenly an evil laugh spewed in the area twisting the smiles from people's faces to that of a prepared for action look.

Suddenly a huge purple being arose from the coffin engulfing the cold morning air, in hatred and the intent to kill.

'Susanoo'o! 'Announced Kakashi in his mind 'This is bad, we expected a situation – but no one like this!' He couldn't help feel that Naruto on the other hand knew such a thing could happen.

"The path to peace? … The only thing this village is on the path to be… Destruction!" The lid of the coffin was ripped off by the huge purple aura and threw into the distance, the said to be dead Uchiha now rising from it to stand before all who stared.

"**Choushuu no Tsukuyomi**(audience of the moon reader)." Said the now arisen Uchiha, upon this Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato were looking towards the ground, however many fell victim to fall within his genjutsu.

Within the genjutsu the funeral was appearing as normal, the Hokage had finished her speech and people were paying their last respects, just as if the funeral were uninterrupted.  
However in reality Taka had arrived, ready to support their leader.

"Now! Suigetsu!" He declared to the water based swordsman, who then proceeded to form quick hand seals, seeing this Naruto quickly leapt away – if he was hit his cover would be blown, Yamato and Kakashi did the same- being only clones while the real ones were now looking as if they were protecting the Hokage.

"**Suiton: Suishouha! (Water Style: Water Shock wave)" **The swordsman unleashed a huge wave of water completely soaking the area but not causing much destruction, however it was only meant to be the basis for the next technique.

'Crap! Lightning!' Kakashi thought , signalling his clone to Yamato clone, they both collected as many people as they could, Yamato scooping many up with his wood style technique, surrounding ANBU also collected people away from the attack range. However there were still quite a lot ready to suffer the next blow.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!**(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)" Sasuke declared, quickly firing a wave of electricity from his hands straight onto the water surface, frying anyone who was in contact however it didn't finish the job.

"Juugo!" Sasuke gave the order for his other team mate, and with that the giant teen arrived behind Sasuke and threw him into the air. Sasuke flipped now facing directly over the crowd. Suddenly Sasuke's left eye began to bleed.

"**Amaterasu!**" he shouted, as the audience was now engulfed in a series of black flames, leaving many of them dead. Sasuke gave the signal to move out and proceed with his plan. Upon landing next to him Suigetsu demonstrated a new trick of his.

"**Mizu Bunshin **(water clone)" as he said this a clone appeared holding an executor blade just like he did, but instead of making the clone attack he smiled his toothy grin, and took from the clone its sword.

Naruto (Tsunade form) had escaped to the building in which Orochimaru and the third Hokage had fought – it was out of the way from most of the village, and knew Sasuke and possibly his team would follow.

Suigetsu now held two executioner blades; one in each hand, he thrown his arms out to the side his body, and ran down the narrow streets, cleaving through buildings on each side as if they were nothing.

"Suigetsu! Two above!" Karin declared to her teammate, for him to quickly turn deflecting the two kunai in Kakashi and Yamato's hands, he had formed an 'X' shape with the two blades, seeing they would not break through they leapt back.

Kakashi looked at Suigetsu with a smirk on his face, even know only his one eye was visible it was easy to tell.  
"What the hell are you so confident about!" Suigetsu demanded to know why Kakashi was now confident. Yamato had managed to bind both Karin and Juugo to buildings with his wood style jutsu.  
"It's a shame you're made fully of water." Kakashi said bluntly  
"Oh? And why is that?" Suigetsu questioned now angered by the confident ninja.

"This will hurt, a lot." He said before whipping together hand seals at a blindly fast rate that sent alarm bells ringing through Suigetsu's mind, Sasuke was already ahead chasing down the 'Hokage'  
"**Raiton: Hiraishin!**(Lightning Release: Flying Thunder God)" Kakashi announced aiming his hand at the water being.

Lightning screeched into reality in the form of chakra than in an instant shocked Suigetsu causing him to twitch and jerk his body in the pain.  
"Arrrghhh! Y-You Bastar- Just Kidding." Suigetsu said, vanishing into smoke along with the other two members of Sasuke's team.

"Crap! Buushin!" said Kakashi looking at Yamato however the quickly sprang into action retrieving the injured from the attack and gathering close to the real Tsunade who was providing medical attention along with Sakura, Shizune and Ino.

The team raced towards what they thought was Tsunade and quickly caught up.  
_**Chuunin Exam Stadium main building**_

"I should thank you 'Hokage-sama'; I was intending to use this building in the first place. Not only have you fell into my trap – you've helped me with it.' Sasuke said coldly even in the success of his plans.

"What do you mean you intended to use this building?" 'Tsunade' bellowed at the boy who was now stood directly opposite her.  
"Well, after killing Kabuto, I stole a few of his techniques, including the barrier Orochimaru used to trap the previous Hokage… of course it was modified to suit three people." He explained as the Hokage's eyes widened before a grin fell over her face.

"Is that all? … So what you're saying you little brat, is that you're simply stopping every other ninja from taking interfering with me ending your miserable life?" She laughed at the thought while glaring killer intent into the boys red eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this, he had truly never seen Tsunade fight – and apparently she did fend off Madara Uchiha – who was still a level way beyond that of him, and possessed far greater assets such as the Rinnegan and Senju DNA. Not to mention a completed Susanoo'o, however this wouldn't stop him – that time Madara was fighting the four other Kages also.

"Think what you will – but you will die here today." He said bluntly "Activate the barrier." He said in command of his team. With that they shot into a triangle formation around the building.

"**Sanshienjin!**(Three Violet Flames Battle Encampment)" The three shouted in unison, the light suddenly made pierced the air and struck against each other forming a tri-angular barrier around the two inside. They then used the skill to create a barrier around themselves just like the sound four did.

Tsunade laughed uncontrollably "It seems we will be having a funeral today after all! Uchiha Sasuke! You will die here!" she declared to him, seeing the boy suddenly turn to a defence stance.  
A sudden smile crept across her face.

"Oh and by the way. You fell in to my trap! Teme!" Said the now transforming Naruto and with a poof of smoke was back to his real self and had dispelled his clone, learning all about the situation.  
Sasuke suddenly clenched his fists in rage, how could he have been tricked so easily – then he calmed.

"Fine. If you want to die first – then I'll grant you your wish Dobe." Sasuke said coldly activating his sharingan. But as soon as he did Naruto was already behind him, the glow from the quickly formed kyuubi form could be seen from the corner of Sasuke's eyes, he didn't even have time to re-act.

Naruto landed a fierce elbow to the back of his opponent – Sasuke launched forward managed to stop himself with his hands before flipping back to an upright position, but Naruto was on him again.

"**Rasengan Grenade!**" Shouted the glowing Jinchuuriki as he thrown a Rasengan straight at Sasuke.  
'He threw it!' he thought – quickly leaping out of the way. Only to be slammed by a hard fist in his jaw as the Naruto that fired the Rasengan disappeared. Naruto still unrelenting- didn't let the Uchiha escape and flurried a sequence of attacks across the man's body causing it to fly back and stutter in pain.

Sasuke quickly looked up "**Amaterasu!**" as he said this the area around Naruto lit up with black flames, the blonde leapt upwards perfect for Sasuke's next attack, He hurled his sword straight towards Naruto leaving a very slim chance of dodging, and embedded the sword with a fierce set of sparks emitting around it.

Naruto caught the blade gritting his teeth at the pain of the lightning, spun round in the air while proceeding to fall closer to the floor, and let the blade loose at blazing speed, Sasuke wouldn't be able to dodge.

"**Susanoo'o!**" suddenly the purple aura quickly came to life defending Sasuke from the blade but not from the three clones behind him, one kicked him in the back causing to jerk forward some distance, and propelled the next clone to do the same, the third embedding a Rasengan in his back leading him to the Naruto in front of him, Susanoo'o had negated the damage, but hadn't stopped the hits from pushing Sasuke forward out of the defence of the Susanoo'o ribcage.

"**Oodama** **Rasengan Barrage**!" With that the jinchuuriki left two devastatingly large Rasengans to twist Sasuke's body tearing away clothing and powerfully thrusting him away heavily damaged.  
Sasuke suddenly felt very out of his depth, he was getting thrown around like a ragdoll.

He thrown up Susanoo'o to its final form taking toll on his body – firing huge arrows with colossal speeds at Naruto causing him dodge – however with Naruto's acquired speed he was left to easily weave in and out of the arrows – knowing the strain of Susanoo'o and what it did to the person's body he knew it'd weaken Sasuke.

"**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!**(Fire Style: Dragon Fireball Jutsu)" Sasuke was firing dragon shaped blasts of fire towards Naruto while Susanoo'o fired arrows in separate paths causing increased difficulty to dodge –Sasuke was now however feeling the pain of running Susanoo'o.

The fireballs had Naruto corned with oncoming arrows, "**Kage Buushin no Jutsu**!" Naruto announced pushing the newly made clones to take the hit from arrows and quickly be dispelled – leaving the dragon shaped fire blasts to soar into the air. Sasuke smirked.

The weather around the two drastically changed, thunder clouds now forming and in a blur of speed Sasuke was making hand seals with this Naruto knew what technique he was going to use – he heard it was used against Itachi Uchiha. He quickly slammed a Rasengan into the floor, but was quickly cut off after the hole was formed as a sword was thrown towards his head.

"Catch!" Sasuke declared about to use the sword as his conductor.  
"Vanish with the roar of thunder…"  
"**Kirin!**"

The body of thunder lashed out of the air and struck the blonde haired male, the smirk formed on Sasuke's face killing his onetime teammate as he saw the body fall limply to the floor. He de-activated his Susanoo'o panting at the amount of chakra he expelled so quickly, hands on his knees supporting him from falling still glaring at Naruto.

Poof.

His eyes widened in shock, how did he manage to get away? …'Crap! When he bent down after making the hole? …That means! Shit!' Sasuke planned as he turned around to see a figure that had leapt in the air through a new hole.

Before he could re-activate Susanoo'o he saw the boys form. 'This is bad!' he declared in his mind not expecting such a counter.

"**Oodama Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!**" The jinchuuriki cried as he threw the dangerously fast spinning jutsu – the sheer size of it was huge, far bigger than one used against Kakazu or Pain, it cut through the air at great speed meeting its target head on.

"Arrgghh!" Sasuke shrieked out in pain as the first part of the attack struck, Naruto leapt back as far as he could knowing the blast would actually be very dangerous. The form of the ball shattered along with the shuriken surrounding as it formed into a rotating light that was an explosion, Naruto with his back against the barrier summoned up clones to cover his body with theirs.

The barrier began to crack, although it didn't break the sheer force of the attack made it weaken all the way around forcing the three members of taka to re-instate more chakra into it.

"Sasuke!" The three shouted in concern. The now battered body laid sprawled out on the roof, still smoke arising from his body – had he not managed to pull the ribcage of Susanoo'o out in time he would surely be dead, although it didn't protect him anywhere near as well as the final form of the technique.

Naruto was left panting; he'd never used a Rasen shuriken of that size before, his kyuubi chakra had wasn't far of being drained, with this he left the transformed state not wanting to use all of it – after all there were three others he had to kill. Naruto however wasn't now defenceless. He brought down his scroll to the floor and summoned a clone.

The clone had orange markings on its eye lids and toad like eyes, it was quickly dispelled and Naruto took on its form, he'd activated the Sennin mode, and had four clones left to use. Sasuke would surely die here.

Sasuke pushed his hand against the roof slowly pushing his body up but as he did, Naruto delivered a swift sage mode powered kick to his stomach causing him to cough up blood.  
"Sasuke. I will not hold back. You will die here." He said coldly.

Sasuke rolled and flipped to his feet collecting his sword as he did, and swung countless times towards Naruto, his swift sword cuts coming dangerously close each time, and with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and taijutsu prowess he was giving Naruto a hard time dodging.

He quickly powered his sword with lightning "**Raiton: Chidori Nagashi! **(One thousand birds current)."  
with this Naruto was left paralyzed momentarily giving Sasuke the chance to take something from his pouch and then lay a series of blows against Naruto's body before kicking it away from him.

Naruto was flung into the air by the kick, however was quickly hurled towards the ground, Sasuke had tied his body with steel wire – and he was finding it a lot easier to fight without Susanoo'o , as he hurled Naruto's body into the ground three times he made another set of hand seals.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu! **(Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu)" Sasuke announced, flames shot down the steel wire heavily burning Naruto, quickly pulling the chords his body twirled through the air towards Sasuke, the Uchiha leapt up and delivered a fierce kick to the back of the jinchuuriki's head.

"You are nothing against these eyes!" Sasuke declared feeling his confidence quickly return.  
Naruto rolled, and stumbled back up to his feet before shaking it off – he'd had much worse in his time.  
"What the hell was that? … Then again what am I to expect from a lowly Genin?" Naruto taunted to leave Sasuke wide eyed at the insult.  
"Why you -!" He shouted before being interrupted.

"Oh and about those eyes of yours. You weren't the only one who fought Kabuto. That man just so happened to visit me on my walk back to Konoha. He taught me a nice jutsu he learnt from Kabuto and even managed to reveal that a mere fly could be used a sacrifice. Something Kabuto could not discover as he didn't have eyes similar to yours." Naruto chuckled at the man's plan.

"W-What are you talking about!" Sasuke demanded 'The only other person who could have stolen a technique from Kabuto is…"

Naruto whipped out a scroll and threw it onto the floor, drawing blood harshly from his thumb and swiping it across the scroll. Then shouted the name of the jutsu.

"**Edo-Tensei!**"

* * *

**Author's Notes: I've been looking forward to writing this one for a while, but deciding on massive plot changes it to the main storyline it was difficult on what I was going to do with this chapter, I tried to make the Fight scenes as exciting as possible. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**A Huge thank you for everyone following the story as well as a special thank you to those who added to Favourites , alerts or taken the time to review.**


	11. Unexpected Meeting!

Naruto thrown down a scroll, it twirling and unravelling as it hit the floor, the blonde then bit his thumb harshly and spread blood across the newly revealed scroll, he then threw it down against the floor and pumped chakra into it.

In a sudden white puff of smoke Sasuke looked in horror, it appears he was taught the edo-tensei but who was this new figure that Naruto had brought back from the dead, whoever it was Sasuke knew it wouldn't turn the fight in his favour what so ever.

The man had long black hair the two bangs split across his face almost down to his neck, and remaining behind it tied neatly, Sasuke could see red eyes piercing the smoke looking back at him, he was wearing an ANBU battle uniform that looked like it had seen better days.

"I-Itachi?" The raven haired boy said nervously "Sasuke. So you went through with it after all." He said calmly. "Went through with what?" the younger questioned.  
"After our battle with Kabuto, I touched your forehead. I read it in your mind – but I never thought you'd make Naruto go through the pain of loss, you of all people should know it well."

"Shut up! This village will be destroyed today! For what they did to you! For what they did to the Uchiha!" He declared to his resurrected brother "You didn't honestly think I was actually going to let him kill me did you?"  
"The Uchiha would have been wiped out completely if they started the civil war. At least when I was given the mission, it reduced the causalities of others – they brought it on themselves." He stated calmly with hints of regret.

"Sasuke! We will stop you!" Naruto announced to the boy he now saw as a full blown traitor.  
"You! How dare you summon him from the dead!** Amaterasu!**" he declared blasting black flames towards Naruto.

"**Amaterasu!**" Itachi negated the black flames with his own "Actually Sasuke, it was my idea – I asked for Naruto to summon me if you ever attacked."

"Why!" He shouted it didn't make any sense to him at all "I put you on this path of hatred, I will be the one to end it." He said bluntly "Even if you escape us today, Naruto has my permission to summon me whenever he sees you."

"Escape! Hahahah! I won't need to escape." He said confident in his own abilities. With that he charged straight towards Naruto but was quickly intervened by Itachi landing a punch to his right cheek sending him sliding sideways, Sasuke thrown two kunai with exploding tags on towards Itachi, who dodged by leaping backwards.

Naruto charged at Sasuke the two engaging in a fierce taijutsu contest, Sasuke having trouble dealing with the Sage mode fighting style as it caught him on the body numerous times, and the blows didn't exactly tickle. One of the punches he landed in the centre of Sasuke's ribs causing him to be winded and take steps back to recover, only to feel the blunt force of a roundhouse across his face sending him crashing in the floor a few yards away.

"**Katon: Hoenka (Fire Style: Flame Flower)**" Itachi flew up into the air mouth pointed towards Sasuke's prone form and launched three huge fireballs crashing down on the young Uchiha, who only just managed to roll out of harm's way from the first two but was caught by the third leaving nasty burns on his right arm.

Sasuke growled looking at the two "Susanoo'o!" He declared the huge purple being rising up into its final form and aiming a crossbow straight at his older brother, "Susanoo'o." Itachi said calmly – he was hoping this would happen; he'd take back what he'd given Sasuke piece by piece.

The huge red chakra being unleashed a gourd capable of sealing things away for eternity and swung relentlessly at Sasuke's Susanoo'o which weaved in and out of the slashes and fired arrows towards his older brother as Sasuke leapt back avoiding a swing, something appeared behind him.

"**Sage Art: Rasengan chain!" **There were four clones in a single file line behind Naruto who slammed his Rasengans (one in each hand) into Sasuke's back and leapt away only for the clone behind him to take his place and do the same until Sasuke had been pushed forward by the twelve spheres, leaving him open to his older brother.

The slash came across the purple giant's chakra body and suddenly it twirled into the gourd disappearing from existence forever. Sasuke clutched his head letting out cries of pain as one of the abilities of his eternal mangekyou sharingan had been ripped away from him; he glared up at the older Uchiha.

"**Amaterasu!**" he said black flames following his glare towards Itachi, who merely commanded his Susanoo'o to block it with its enchanted shield, before the gourd was slashed again drawing away Sasuke's ability to use Susanoo'o, Sasuke writhed in pain but didn't get the chance as a chakra infused punch struck his jaw, sending him flying towards the edge of the barrier.

He now knew he had no chance of taking on the two of them.  
"Drop the barrier!" He cried out to the members of taka, who quickly complied, Sasuke quickly leapt away from the building towards the forest, Naruto was about to follow when the three jumped in the path ahead, Itachi looked at Naruto who nodded, and in a poof of smoke Itachi disappeared, apparently Sasuke had to be within a certain radius for the weaker version of the Edo-tensei to work.

"Heh looks like its three on-" Suigetsu said before being interrupted by a fierce punch the nose, causing blood to spit from the nostrils, the now enraged Naruto was covered in by his Kyuubi form, and wasted no time throwing Suigetsu to the floor with force, and ripped his sword from its holster and threw it away from him.

The giant teen Juugo charged him now in the cursed seal mode, Naruto caught the fist with his own and thrown a startling elbow to the boys jaw, throwing him off his feet but before he could be launched by the attack Naruto grabbed his feet twirling him around in a spinning motion and threw him up in the air.

Three arms sprung from his chakra cloak grabbing the boy in mid-air holding him in position,  
"**Fuuton: Oodama Rasen-Shuriken!**" as he said this a huge version of his technique whizzed in his hands and was launched straight at Juugo who in an instant was letting out screams of pain as his body was torn limb from limb and the arms of chakra retracted.

"**Suiton: Teppoudama!(Water Style: Water Bullet)**" Suigetsu rose up and fired a colossal ball of water straight towards Naruto who looked like he was ready to kill anyone who stood in his way, the blast hurtled towards him but he disappeared using the speed given to him by his latest form and re-appeared in front of Suigetsu.

"**Rasengan: Tribute to the six paths of pain.**" Naruto formed two giant Rasengans in each hand follow by another four created in the chakra arms behind him, in one swift move all six of them hit Suigetsu simultaneously who choked out blood and soared into a nearby wall and was left there lifeless.

The blondes gaze quickly span to Karin. She looked at him horrified – there was nothing she could do, she was going to die. He appeared in front of her before she could even blink and she took two steps backwards.

Naruto smiled and said softly "Are you really going to fight for him?" her eye widened at this was he going to show her mercy? "You nearly threw your life away last time, and I didn't hear him even say thank you. Then again it was him who attacked you." He said a little colder, she shook her head towards the boy it's all she could manage to do.

He smiled weakly at her, and placed his hand on her head, a little chakra flowing through it, transforming her into a girl with long black hair similar the style she had it before, but a little less wild, her outfit had completely changed, now she wore a white simple dress top with buttons fastening it and wore dark blue fitted pants and a pair of black boots.

She didn't really understand until he filled her in on his plan. "Get out of here over the mountain behind us, if you are to ever come back, make sure it is not in the form of an attack. Or I will kill you." He said coldly at the last part, she nodded her thanks and escaped in the route he had told her.

He then turned back to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder "Wait. How far away is Sasuke?" He asked her demanding the answer from the sensor. "Around 80miles away." She stated to him. "Dammit!" Naruto shouted before waving her off, Sasuke had moved fast and if he was going to catch up he'd need some sort of lead or there would be no chance of catching him, even then the distance was a slim chance of finding him now anyway.

He raced off into the forest the direction Sasuke had went intent on finding the Uchiha and stopping him once and for all.

* * *

_**Konoha Village**_

The wounded had been cared too thanks to the undercover Tsunade, who after sensing Sasuke had fled dropped her transformation and took control of the situation, at first a few were puzzled, they saw her head to the top of the building in the distance with the Uchiha traitor, what was she doing here.

She took a brief time to explain what had happened, and that Naruto had expected an attack and told her she would be of more use helping the wounded, which she had to agree with. The village didn't suffer much damage from the attack, except from the initial movement of the four.

Teams of ANBU were scouting the perimeter of the village making sure that no one else planned to attack the village, after all if news that a pair of eternal sharingan were up for grabs it wouldn't be surprising to have a few un-invited guests arrive.

Tsunade let out a sigh, and started throwing around order for the Jounin to look for any causalities in the direction in which Sasuke and Naruto headed, she was surprised when Gai and Kakashi brought back the body of Suigetsu as well as his executioners blade, and told her that the other boy Juugo was well – let's just say there wasn't much left to collect.

Although they hadn't managed to find the sensor girl, they imagined she had run after Sasuke, he could be healed by her after all which would allow him to take another stab at Naruto when he chased after him, which he would no doubt do.

* * *

_**Konoha Forest**_

Naruto was traveling at blinding speed through the forest, it reminded him of the route taken which lead him to the valley of the end, he could even see the remains of the now old markings left by his team mates to show Choji where to follow them – not that he ever did end up following them, the battle remains throughout the forest were still evident, and Naruto was now ready to give up – Sasuke had gotten away – he couldn't sense him even with the heightened abilities of his kyuubi mode.

He looked around at where he now stood, it was a clearing in the usually thick forest and if he recalled it was where Temari had unleashed one of her wind attacks, he decided to have a look around, jumping into the injured trees he jumped around slowly inspecting the area not looking for anything in particular.

He came to a cave, it looked pretty deep, close by was a stream just next to the entrance to the stream and around the cave was bushes with small berries attached to it and a pile of fallen fruit lay practically next the entrance of the cave.

The blonde was a little curious of why the fruit had been placed there and took a jump closer, and saw a figure in a prone position resting on their hands that looked to be drinking from the stream, then the figure looked startled and in a movement that looked to be dragging their whole body on just their arms got back to the entrance of the cave.

Before they could get in Naruto jumped down in front of the figure, she was wearing tattered clothes much too small for her, and despite her condition she was clean and her red hair glistened as beads of light caught it as Naruto looked down at her, this was …oh god it was _her._

"What the fuck do you want glowstick?" she asked referring to Naruto's kyuubi form, he looked down at her a sigh leaving his mouth – it's her alright.  
"I'm surprised you're still alive after all this time." He said to her only for to huff and glare at him  
"Just because some scumbags from Konoha want me to die doesn't mean I'm going to, now who the fuck are you?" she demanded answers from the boy.

He released his kyuubi form and revealed his normal form of blonde hair blue eyes and whiskers across his face, and even gave a foxy grin to the girl, surprised that she'd forgotten him.  
"Oh! What the hell! You're that faggot who chased after Sasuke so you could get married and live happily ever after." She said not even a hint that what she was saying wasn't exactly well mannered.

"What. The. Hell." He said looking down at her, he sighed heavily. "Actually I'm chasing him now, to end his life, didn't happen to see him did you?" he asked with a little coldness behind his voice that made her shudder.  
"Yeah of course I saw him, just look at me, top –notch Uchiha-faggot lookout I mean can you not tell? I mean I'm the best around what with most of my body being _broken_ and all." She said with heavy sarcasm on every word.  
"Like you could kill him anyway you were a little bitch back then and he kicked your ass, even if you did put up one hell of a fight." She said bringing up painful memories in the blondes past.

"You know Akatsuki right?" he questioned the red head. "Of course I know Akatsuki you dumb fuck."  
"Killed those guys." He said as if it was a trophy. "What." She said questioning his statement.  
"Killed 'em."

"But those guys were as strong as or stronger than Orochimaru…" she said "oh well it'll be easier for him to send someone to find me." Naruto winced at this. "You know 'faggot-Uchiha'…" she nodded as best she could "…yeaaahh he erm, kinda killed Orochimaru…" her eyes widened and she reached to feel that her curse mark had vanished.

"What the fuck! Now what am I going to do! Who else did you fuckers kill!" She demanded more answers of the outside world from the blonde.  
"You know the guy with Rinnegan, Nagato – the six paths of pain?"  
"Are you shittin' me?" she questioned 'how strong is this asshole anyway?' she thought.  
"Do you know Madara Uchiha, and all of the Jinchuuriki that were killed and brought back to life, oh and that guy who pretended to be Madara called Tobi."

She sighed and nodded already knowing the answer "Yeah…killed those too" he said itching the back of his head, he was making it sound like he was proud of it.  
"So I take it you're going to kill me now." She said bluntly.  
Naruto was a bit taken back by this; the conversation had quickly changed tone.

"Why would I kill you?" he was a bit confused at the sudden change.  
"Well I'm the enemy you asshole." She said coldly despite her tough outer shell she didn't want to die or she would have done it already living in a cave isn't exactly paradise.

Naruto tapped on his Hitai-ate loud enough for it to make a ringing sound, she looked up at it and read that it said 'Shinobi' instead of his usual Konoha leaf symbol.  
"What's with that shit?" she asked to be honest she didn't really care – he was going to kill her anyway.

"Allied the five elemental nations, which means that all shinobi are allied, well with exceptions but whatever." He said making it sound like the task was all in a day's work.  
"Get to the point asshole, why should I give a fuck about that!" He suddenly noticed that she couldn't be comfortable like that and crouched down to her arms close to her waist.

"May I? …" he asked carefully in a soft tone so she didn't try to rip his face off, she just nodded reluctantly, as he picked her up carefully bridal style, to earn a wince from her as he touched her legs, he sat her down against the cave so she was sat up looking more comfortable.

"…Thanks." She said bluntly looking away from him.  
"What's your name anyway I didn't ask before; too busy chasing after my future husband apparently." She let out a chuckle at that, she couldn't help it as much as she wanted to hold it in.

"Well?" he nudged her on the arm gently "What's your name?" He asked his curiosity taking the better of him.  
"Tayuya." He nodded "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, hmmm I suppose I should throw Namikaze on the end since the Yondaime was my dad." He said rubbing his chin. She had to collect her jaw from the floor, he was the yondaime's kid? 'Well Fuck.' She thought to herself.

"I think I'll just stick to asshole…or anything I damn feel like calling you. Now are you going to kill me or what?" she said to the blonde, who just shook his head.  
"Nope, don't feel like killing anyone except 'faggot-Uchiha' today." He said to her.

"Oh so you're just going to leave me to my cave. Nice." She said, hell maybe dying would be better than this. He gently touched her legs earning a wince the unexpected touch gave her a shock.  
"What the hell was that for you asshole!" she shrieked at him, her legs hurt like hell, and as far as she knew they were beyond repair.

"They hurt that bad huh?" he asked , she gave him a look that said "no shit."  
"Well guess we'll just have to do something about them." A sudden look of worry came over her face.  
"I swear to god if you cut of my legs I'll find a way to hate you even more than I already do." She allowed a faint smirk to fall over her face, for some reason she had a feeling he wasn't going to do anything like that.

He closed his arms and chakra around the area seemed to whip up a breeze and then with a bright light he went back into the form he was in before and he re-opened his eyes and looked down at the girl.

"So you're a glowstick again, now what." She questioned not seeing where he was going with this.  
"Well I'm going to rip your legs off of course." He said bluntly and crouched down with his hand in a gripping motion.

"D-Don't you fucking dare!" She said, and earned a light hearted chuckle from the boy.  
"Like I'd do something like that!" he said a fake hurt voice apparent in his tone, she let out a 'hmph.'  
He lightly placed a hand on each of her legs and she looked at him with warning eyes.

"Well, this form uses chakra with a lot of Life-energy…" she nodded "Soooo…I mean I've never tried it before, but what have you got to lose!" he said as if it wasn't an important matter.  
Before she could say anything the chakra was racing through her legs, and it was providing her with a soothing feeling that made her let out a relieved sigh, Naruto could feel as the chakra was repairing her muscles and tendons now for the hard part.

He took his arm of the leg furthest from him, and placed it over the leg closest to him, he removed the hand previously working on this leg and offered it up to her mouth. "This is going to hurt." He said.

Suddenly the chakra intensified and she could feel it gripping her broken bones tightly – she immediately chomped down hard on Naruto's arm, he didn't even flinch, the shattered pieces of bone re-attached themselves and the bones clicked back into place.

That was the right leg done. She released her grip on his arm to reveal blood trickling down it, he shrugged it off. "I-I can feel it! I can feel my right leg!" she exclaimed over joyed.  
"Not done yet Tayuya-chan." He said offering the arm that had no bite marks on, as he switched sides.

The process was repeated and she chomped down just as hard at the pain, but when it was over she could feel her left leg. "Y-You fixed my legs…" she said still in astonishment. He just gave her a foxy grin that said 'you're welcome.'

"don't even try standing just yet, it'll take a while, you'll probably have to crawl around first – like learning to walk again." He said to her, she sighed, but even that was a lot better than her previous means of getting around.

He lifted her up and she wrapped an arm around his neck – she had to hold on somehow you know. And he took her into the cave and placed her down softly, luckily the cave was still well light.  
He then turned and started walking out of the cave much to the red head's surprise.

"What the fuck! Where are you going! You can't just leave me here!" she shouted desperately only to jerk her head at the echo of her own voice, she really did sound desperate, but when you haven't talked to anyone in three years and you were pretty sure you were going to die every day and then some guy shows up and is apparently the saviour of the world, heals your legs instead of killing you and actually gives a good conversation, well it's hard to let all of that go again.

He simply turned round calmly "I figured you'd be hungry" he said as he smiled and walked away again. During the time he was gone was agony for the red head she stared at the cave entrance, not because of him of course, she was really hungry by now , that's all – though in the back of her mind it was screaming for him to come back already.

Soon a nice aroma filled her nose as he walked in with what looked like two portions of meat, she looked at it and back to him "Duck." He stated to her, she nodded and took it from him, it was safe to say the two devoured the duck pretty fast and Naruto was surprised to have found someone who could match him in eating speed.

"Man that was good! I haven't eaten meat in like – well I don't know how long." She stated a little worried at how long had passed since her battle with Shikamaru and Temari. As if reading her mind he stated "Four Years." She became a little wide eyed at that. 'Four years! Well it's good to see people give a shit about what happened to me!' she thought to herself.

Naruto dropped a hand on her shoulder and smiled easing her almost instantly, he looked outside and it was getting late, he got up and went to get wood for a fire, although that seemed like a lot of work, so he just hit a small tree with a Rasengan, and collected the fallen branches.

He came back into the cave and lit the fire, it illuminated the cave with a soft orange glow, and he looked at Tayuya almost staring at it, he couldn't help but notice her radiant red hair –and its shine now tinted orange by the glow of the fire, it highlighted her slightly tanned skin as he sat down next to her, he managed to rip his eyes from her.

"You okay?" he asked softly, to the red head, she turned to look at him so many questions were racing through her mind. "Why are you doing this for me? Why do you care? No fucker else does." She said obvious hurt and confusion in her voice but she didn't care.

"Is it bad that I care?" he asked taking her of guard completely she didn't know what to say at all,  
"Being lonely sure sucks doesn't it." He said quietly to receive a nod from the red head neither going to pry into one another's backgrounds.

"Well. It's getting late." He said standing up, she feared the worse, this time he was going to leave her in this crappy cave all by herself. He pulled out a scroll and unsealed a two blankets, both thick, one would be used to lay on – the other to keep warm, and two pillows – for obvious reasons.

"Who knows how long I would have had to chase the 'faggot-Uchiha.' He said before laying down the blankets and pillows were stacked on top of each other, he picked her up carefully and lay her down on the make shift bed, he pulled the cover over her – she hadn't been this comfortable in four years, actually longer than that – she always had to share a bed with someone at Orochimaru's hideouts but truth be told she hadn't gotten accustomed to sleeping alone.

He turned on his heel and went to leave, she uncharacteristically clutched his wrist, and he turned his head and looked down at her, her hardened brown eyes looking up at his strong blue orbs.  
"W-Where are you going asshole." She said pulling her gaze away from his eyes.

"To sleep outside, in a tree or something." He said casually but was caught off guard when she said  
"Y-You can sleep in here i-if you want, I-I used to share a bed all the time anyway, it feels weird when I don't." gaining confidence in her reasons as she agreed with them, she opened up the blanket allowing him space to get in – she separated the pillow tower allowing him one of his own.

He lay down with her and she immediately welcomed the warmth and without thinking wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him like he was her favourite stuffed toy. He chuckled at her motion causing her to get a soft blush across her features, she was glad he was facing the opposite way, he rolled over to face her. 'Thought too soon.' She mocked herself.

He swept the red bangs of her face and out of her eyes, with a smile before rolling over again, she was left speechless. "Goodnight Tayuya-chan." He spoke softly 'Tayuya-_Chan_' repeated in her ears.  
"D-Don't be getting the wrong idea asshole!" she said, still clutching him tight.

He let out a laugh "Why would I think that?" he said like it was obvious, in honesty she felt a little hurt – but wasn't going to go there. "I didn't mean it like that." He said softly  
"What I meant is when I get back to Konoha I'll be getting married to my two girlfriends." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

For some reason she didn't like the thought of that at all. "W-What do you mean you're getting married to you _two girlfriends!_" she said with killing intent on the last words. He didn't understand why she was angry although neither did she.

"Well you see, I'm involved in the restoration of the Uzumaki clan, so I signed a contract that states I'm supposed to have three wives as a minimum." Again speaking as this was any other normal thing, for reasons she couldn't explain she clutched to him tighter when she heard the word three.  
"W-Whatever, goodnight asshole." She said before the two fell asleep.

The blonde haired male woke up to the sounds of birds tweeting and natures normal soundtrack, he looked down at the red head sprawled across him, this was a lot better than most likely trudging home night and day wounded from a fight with Sasuke, a lot better. He took the time to examine her closer.

Her red hair framed her face and had grown longer over the years, now reaching to the middle of her back, he couldn't help but stroke it, she let out a soft appreciating noise before nuzzling into Naruto's chest a little more, he couldn't help but smile, though she had been living out here all this time, her skin looked soft and well cared for, but he noticed her ragged clothes and couldn't imagine them to be comfortable.

He heard a yawn and then her eyes bolted open, seeing how close she was nuzzling against his chest she expected herself to jerk forward, but she couldn't, it just felt natural to her she knew he was stroking her hair she prepared to bark out an angry speech to him, but couldn't find it in her.  
"Morning Asshole – I see you like my hair." Was the best she could do, though he didn't stop stroking her red locks.

"You didn't seem to mind when you were asleep, in fact you made a purring noise then attacked my chest." He said embarrassing her, she was glad she had her face hidden by his chest, her two arms still wrapped around him. "S-Shut up!" she commanded to the blonde, who stopped stroking her hair and too her surprised wrapped her in an embrace.

It felt so soothing, like nothing else mattered she just wanted to stay there.  
"It doesn't make you weak you know – to like stuff like this, in fact I love getting my hair stroked like that it's so relaxing." He smiled at her genuinely, she'd never heard a ninja say something like that before, but then again it wasn't every day she was wrapped up in somebody's arms in a cave.

She brought one of her arms up nervously and held it close to his forehead, he gave her a nod and she began softly stroking his yellow locks, he closed his eyes and started to relax and she looked down at him, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and let out a few nervous laughs, while she was stroking his hair she felt the arms around her pull her against him a little tighter. 'Maybe I could like this after all.' She thought.

He pulled the both of them up, his back against the cliff wall and held her in his arms, one of her own wrapped around him, while one was enjoying the new feeling of stroking his hair, she found herself relaxed and rested her head against his shoulder, he decided to return the favour and once again started stroking her hair.

"See it's not so bad is it?" he said softly only for her to shake her head. They sat like that with each other for a while, until Naruto motivated her into 'walking' she was a little nervous at first but he said he'd help.

He was holding her in a standing position with his arms around her waist keeping her from falling, he made a shadow clone and she hung her left arm over its neck for balance, and he took the position on her right side, she was now standing up.

"Come on Tayuya-chan! You can do it!" he said smiling happily as she was about to take her first step "I-I don't think I can, no doubt I'll end up falling on my ass." She said with little belief this would work  
"it's okay I won't let you fall." He said merrily, she decided to trust his words, and took a nervous first step, not falling she decided to take a couple more, almost loosing balance she was nudged back up by the clone, she took a few more and they managed to get out of the cave.

Naruto dispelled the clone and took position behind her holding her up, she was smiling ear to ear at using her legs again "Alright! I told you that you could do it!" he exclaimed happily, she let out a small chuckle.  
"T-Thank you asshole." She said relaxing into his arms, he picked her up and rested her against a tree.  
"You don't want to strain them too much, that must have been a lot of work." He said having sympathy for her redeveloping muscles.

He sat down beside her, in a way she couldn't believe her luck, just a day before she was dragging around her broken legs by just her arms, struggling to get any form of food and water by herself now appeared a glowing man who in the past was considered her enemy, she would of killed him then if she had the chance, funny she thought, as now here he was nursing her back to full health and a little more.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Haven't updated this one in a long time! Figured I'd get it out before the next chapter of Rise of Uzunami, also new story maybe on the go shortly! Juggling the three might be a little difficult at times so if one is released for a decent period of time just check a different story of mine!**

**About Tayuya, well I had been reading a lot of NaruTayu fanfics and really enjoy the couple, their personality's go together so well, and the way she talks allows a bit of fun too XD**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and all the rest of the story so far!**  
**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites, oh and profile favourites / alerts**  
**appreciate all three of those, so if you have the time they wouldn't go un-noticed!**


	12. A RedHead To Wed?

She woke up and pushed a few of her red bangs from her face allowing her to have clear vision, she had woken up like she had the last few days – ever since he came to her in fact, sprawled across the blondes chest still holding him from the night before, this however was the first time she'd ever woke up first, usually she'd wake up to see his smiling face as he stroked her red mane, today though she wasn't awoken by that warm feeling – instead she woke up naturally.

She was pressed against his chest and the two were close, one of his arms hung loosely around her back, she'd never really had a good look at the blonde, sure she'd stolen a view examining glances when he wasn't looking, but nothing obvious – she feared how he'd react and Tayuya didn't take teasing too well either.

She inched up his body until her head was at the same level as her own, and she looked over his sleeping face, it was peaceful and there was a still a smile pressed over it, Tayuya seeing it couldn't help to smile herself and added a shake of her head as she wondered how he could be so happy, even when he was sleeping.

His whiskers stood out from the rest of his slightly tanned skin, they gave him a distinguished look that Tayuya could really describe, his skin even through all his battles looked well cared for and soft, she even stole a quick glance at his lips noticing that they weren't cracked like she had expected, they looked inviting to say the least before Tayuya looked back up to sweep a few of the blonde locks from his forehead gently, her finger softly stroking his head as she moved them.

The blonde let out a content sigh and stirred a little, Tayuya stopping immediately of course, but as his arm gently moved down her back while in his sleep, she found herself stroking at his cheek with her index finger, flowing in a curved path down his face, she pulled her finger away after seeing he hadn't stirred she found herself using the side of her index finger to stroke his whiskers softly.

She looked down at his sleeping face while she was doing so and noticed he was emitting a soft purring sound showing he was enjoying the stroking of his whiskers, his arm slipped even looser as he seemed to slip into a deeper sleep, Tayuya blinked and her nose was millimetres from touching his, she could feel his breath on her lips as he purred as she was still stroking his whiskers.

Tayuya felt the heat rising in her cheeks and a blush came about her face, the girl frowned almost instantly, and closed her eyes, trying to shut down the blush it had worked until she opened her eyes, and was even closer than before as his nose twitched from the soft touch, she closed her eyes again and done something that she would never of even thought of doing – though she didn't exactly feel herself at this moment in time.

Her eyes opened as she pulled away – blush decorating her face her lips made a quiet noise as they changed back into their normal position, she looked down at his now moist lips, she'd kissed him, sudden thoughts of control swept back into her mind as she couldn't understand why she had done what she had done, he wasn't even awake, and even worse than that – she thought, he had two girlfriends back in Konoha…and he was soon to be a double married man.

She was dragged from her thoughts – literally as the arm around her, after feeling the kiss tightened – she looked at his eyes to see that they were closed and he was still presumed to be sleeping, the blonde rolled onto his side dragging the red head with him as he held on to her with care, now they were even closer, her chest pressed against his once again, and his nose almost touching hers as he happily slept. But then he stirred slightly making the red head panic.

A sudden frown and look of hurt came about his sleeping pose and his body twisted a little.  
"Ta...yuu…ya…" he murmured out in his sleep which suddenly gained the girls attention in a matter of milliseconds. "It's not my fault I kissed you…" he stuttered out, leaving Tayuya wide-eyed, did he know about what she did?  
"I…couldn't help it…" he murmured again making the girl smirk without knowing it.  
"You're just so beautiful." He said with less of a sleepy tone about it but still enough to assure the girl that he was in fact asleep, said girl's face was now matching the shade of her hair as she blushed a deep red.

'He called me…beautiful…' she thought the blush still evident on her face she nuzzled into his chest with some force as if she was trying to hide herself, suddenly she heard a stir and the boy let out a yawn and she felt him twist as he looked around, she heard a content sigh, and suddenly like the previous days she'd been with him – almost like it was instinct she relaxed as she felt the fingers combing through her hair carefully.

She shuddered and pressed up to his chest a little more as he let out a chuckle, she heard him let out noises just louder than whispers, it was calling her name, basically for her to wake up, she decided though – it was prime time for Tayuya Revenge.

"N-Naru...to-k-kun?" she stuttered out as she pretended to stir and wiggled against his chest looking as if she was clinging to more sleep, the boy looked down at her a little shocked by her actions  
"D-Do..you really think… that … I'm beautiful?" she muttered relaxing into his arm a little, now Naruto's open blue eyes widened as he felt a blush across his face and found himself now stroking her stroking the side of her face down to her chin with thumb.

Tayuya let out a surprised few breaths as she didn't expect the contact, but soon found she was enjoying it. "How could I not?" he said letting out a soft chuckle at the thought of answering a sleeping Tayuya's question, it almost seemed like it was still part of his dream, as he kissed her softly on her forehead.

Suddenly she lost her act completely as her eyes snapped open, her chocolate brown eyes now able to see his chin in some detail, seeing it was only around an inch away from her eyes, a blush was yet again attacking her cheeks. Naruto suddenly jerked back seeing that she had suddenly woke up, all she could do was let out a giggle.

"I heard you dreaming about me asshole." She stated in a soft tone, Naruto was now the one to blush heavily "S-So then…?" he asked she nodded "Awake the whole time." He immediately started to scratch his head thinking of a defence "By the way. Who said you could kiss me?" she snarled throwing up her old guard.

The blonde let out a sigh and almost quoted his dream "I couldn't help it… you're just so beautiful." She closed her eyes shut hoping that he wasn't looking at her as she turned a tomato like shade suddenly they opened as Naruto's arm was now no longer around her.  
"Huh." He stated a little confused; she looked up to see him patting his own lips with the hand that he had removed from her person. "Why are my lips wet? …" he asked a little confused, and then suddenly an evil smile that looked all too smug dressed his face.

'Oh shit.' Was all Tayuya thought, surely now she was going to have the piss taken out of her, after all she had teased him about his dream, even if she secretly liked being called beautiful she didn't intend to show him, she didn't want him thinking she was some hussy, but at the same time even after only knowing him such a short time – she couldn't wait until it was time for the two to call it a day, where she could clutch to him and be held.

Her eyes widened as there was a soft press against her lips and arms had wrapped around her, after the gentle push had left her, embarrassment took over and turned to anger as she didn't know how to deal with the emotion "What the hell was that!" she barked at the blonde secretly hoping he didn't take anything negative from it.

He sniggered at the red head before a grin lightened his face " Revenge of course Tayuya-_chan_" he said with heavy tone on chan, immediately showing that he knew all about what she'd done, she was taken back to say the least "Wh-What are you talking about! R-Revenge for what?" she did her best but it only added to his favour, giving her away completely.

"Shhhh…it's okay Tayuya…it's only us here remember." He said cupping her chin and making her eyes meet his. "Don't fucking 'Shhhh' me you prick! Fucking go ahead! Make fun of me! This is what I fucking get for even thinking about dropping my guard!" she barked at him at point blank range as she freed herself from his hand.

She went to roll away to face away from him when felt two strong arms hug her tightly holding her in place, she wriggled and squirmed but soon realised she wasn't going anywhere and she let out a pissed off growl. He pushed his thumb under chin, pushing her face to face him.  
"Tayuya, I'm not going to make fun of you…" she frowned at him thinking that he was only trying to calm her down "…Why would I make fun of someone…someone…that I love?" she felt a warm chill speed down her spine as he frown fell along with her jaw as her mouth hung open and she gasped.

The blonde just pushed her head over his shoulder as his was over hers, his grip no longer vice tight, now it was around her waist holding her with affection "Wh-What did you say?" she managed to throw out over his shoulder.

"I love you Tayuya-chan." He stated before nuzzling into her neck it was a tense moment for the blonde, he really didn't have a clue on how she would react but only hoped she didn't get angry with him. Tayuya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and let out a broken up chuckle as warm droplets fell from her face and attacked Naruto's previously dry skin, he pulled back to look at her.

"Tayuya-chan?" he asked as she sniffed trying to pull back the tears she let out another chuckled and brought a smile on her face as she looked into his blue eyes that showed affection, her watery chocolate orbs hoped that what she was seeing and hearing was real, and not that she would suddenly awaken to him stroking her red mane.

Suddenly she hugged him around the waist tightly and slid her head below his chin and held onto him, threatening to never let go of the boy, he let out a chuckled and gave her a squeeze, she hadn't felt like this before, when he said those words, a warmth exploded and she felt a fuzzy feeling in her stomach as happiness took over her previous rage and embarrassment.

She felt the fingers once again combing her hair, the feeling that she had grown to love, she relaxed against his neck and felt his other hand caressing her back, she felt safe for the first time ever, she felt as though nothing could take this away from her, suddenly the chin withdrew from atop of her head and she felt him kiss her forehead softly. She gave the boy a squeeze showing her thanks.  
His head rested on her shoulder, his lips close to her ears.

"You don't mind do you?" he whispered quietly, she yet again shuddered from his actions and he felt her shake her head as her hair tickled his neck as she shook, they stayed there a while, wrapped up in one another, just the two of them like the rest of the world was excluded from this meeting, thoughts filled her mind as she thought of what might of happened if she really did kill him when he chased after Sasuke, giving her a pained look across her face.

Naruto was caressing her back in circle motions while the two were hugged up when suddenly he heard a tare, he pulled back and looked at Tayuya almost asking she knew what it was, he looked to see a piece of fabric in his hands and he let out a sigh.  
"Well? What was it?" she inquired, the blonde just held the piece of her shirt in front of her, before saying "Tayuya-chan you're going to have change clothes, you can't wear those anymore." She put a finger to her lips "Oh sure I'll go get some, oh wait! I don't have any!" she mocked; Naruto sighed and untangled himself from her hold.

He pulled out a scroll and pushed chakra into it, revealing a pair of baggy black pants that tightened towards the bottom of the legs, and a black shirt with a large red swirl on the front of it, though it looked to be too big for the girl, but it was better than the rags she was wearing Naruto thought.

He pulled the blanket back from her and she eased into a sitting position, she could manage that now and her legs were slowly getting better, soon she would be able to at least crawl around, though most of the time Naruto carried her around other than when they did her leg 'training' exercise with the clone.

He passed her the clothes and went to walk out of the cave. "Where are you going asshole!" she barked with a blush when he looked back at her with a confused look "W-Well… I need help…" she said weakly just loud enough for him to hear, he just nodded with a smile and came over to brush his hand down her face. "Anything you like Tayuya-hime." He chuckled as she now sported a red tint at her new nickname.

She lifted up her arms as he pulled the rags from her, and was about to replace them when he saw her looking down at her body with distaste, he put the shirt on his lap and confronted her on the matter. "What's wrong Tayuya-hime?" he asked softly, as she still was looking down at herself with a frown, that's all it took for Naruto to understand. As his hands were now resting either side of her body stroking up and down as he peered into her eyes. "You're beautiful." He stated as she looked up and smiled before looking down again.

He moved his arms down from her sides and began rubbing her stomach with one arm wrapped around her pulling her close, her head was on his shoulder looking up at him, and he leaned down and planted a kiss on her neck moving up to her ear. "I love you Tayuya-hime." He whispered and felt her body shudder. He gave her a grin and guessed she would be more comfortable with a shirt on, and he dressed her in the black t-shirt, the bottom of it going past her waist and looked more like a short dress, thankfully that would make the next part a little easier on the red head.

He instructed for her to remove the rags around her legs, after he pulled of her sandals he had turned around while she took of the rags surrounding her legs, after she was done the shirt Naruto had dressed her in covered her almost like a small dress as Naruto carefully pulled the pants up her legs, he lifted up the t-shirt and made sure the pants were pulled up properly, he then went about putting her sandals, when he was done he turned and smiled to her.

"Does that feel better?" he asked only to receive a nod, and he placed a kiss on her forehead before taking her in his arms. "Tayuya-hime…" he said gaining her attention "What's up?" she turned with some curiosity in her eyes, she'd never heard Naruto use a sadden tone like that before.  
"W-well… I'll have to go back to Konoha soon … and I want you to come back with me." He said in a soft tone, hugging her tighter.

She shook her head once and then again in anger as tears barrelled down her face and she turned back to him "So that's all this is? You're just trying to get me to go back to that shithole so you fuckers can interrogate me! "She shrieked at him "Tayuya…" he said weakly before being interrupted "I fucking believed you! Can you believe that? I actually believed that someone loved me!" she screeched as her voice went higher as she cried. "Tayuya!" he demanded, her eyes suddenly widened as he bellowed out her name.

"I'm not going back there with you; now leave me the fuck alone!" she said trying to wriggle from his arms, Naruto frowned and gritted his teeth "Why the hell won't you just listen to me?" he shouted gaining her attention once again, his face fell along with the tears strolling down his face.  
"I told you I love you!" he said pulling her against his chest, she couldn't help but nuzzle against him.

"Then why…why do you want me to go back and get interrogated? ..." she almost whispered against him, he began stroking her hair to comfort her as she eased into it he told her simply.  
"What would they interrogate you for? Orochimaru is dead; you've been living in a cave for four years." He said with a weak chuckle she stared up at him "W-What… they won't interrogate me? …Then why…?" she asked in confusion of what the meaning of her going to Konoha would possibly be. "I want you to come live with me of course." He giggled at the idea of her finally calm again.

A smile now donned Tayuya's face and she hugged Naruto will all her strength and even went as far as to attack his lips with her own causing him to fall backwards and she went with him and she was now laid atop of him looking down as her red locks fell against his face, she moved in and stole another kiss from his soft lips.

"When can we leave…?" she asked happily.

**Authors Notes: This one is rather short I know, but I wanted to keep as just interaction between Naruto and Tayuya and the next chapter will involve the two going back to Konoha.**

Hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks to all those who have Reviewed added to Favourites and those who added to Alerts!


End file.
